


After the Faya

by agnewrl



Series: after the faya [1]
Category: The 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnewrl/pseuds/agnewrl
Summary: So this started off as a one shot on fanfiction.net following episode 4 X 13. I couldn't stop after a short one shot and ended up writing a 40 chapter story. I play with different ships here, just FYI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have be reworking it and will be posting it slightly different here. I hope you enjoy! I will try to post more everyday until it is rewritten. 
> 
> I don't own anything...

Bellamy and Raven stood in the window watching the world below them burn. He had to believe she would somehow survive. Had to hope, that somehow the nightblood kicked in and she was down there, waiting for them to return to her. Any other choice was simply wrong. 

"How long before we can go back?" he looked at Raven, his voice barely a whisper. He already knew the answer to that question, but asking it was somehow hopeful. Raven sighed and took his hand in hers "at least five years" she returned softly. 

"Hey" she said turning to look him in the eye "We’re talking about Clarke, the great Wanheda, the mountain man killer" Raven said, "She'll survive somehow, she always does." He sighed and turned away from the window, he couldn't bear to watch anymore.  
"I know you're right" he said "but seeing that down there" he cast one last look at the earth burning below him.

Echo walked up to them. That's all the two of them did, was stand in the window and watch the earth burn. She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at them. "We didn't survive that to do this," she told them. Bellamy glared at her “This is Clarke we’re talking about” he replied angrily “you may not care enough about her to do this” he pointed to the window, “but we did, so if you don’t mind giving us a minute…” he trailed off. 

Echo leveled her gaze at him “I may not have known Clarke as long as you, or even liked her that much, but I know her enough to know that she wouldn’t approve of this behavior” she shot back. "You need to trust that Clarke got to safety, and that Abby's cure worked. But don't do this… " She said. "This" she said pointing to the fiery picture below, only breed's death and despair. That's not who Clarke is, now gets your asses away from the window and do something productive" she ordered. 

Bellamy snorted, "who died and put you in charge?" he asked her. She arched her eyebrows “well somebody has to” she retorted. “We’re not going to get anything done staring out at the window” she glared at him. "Besides, you convinced me that it was better to live in space, then kill myself in a lab" she looked at him. "Where is that guy?" she asked. 

Bellamy sighed, he heard Clarke’s head and heart speech replaying in his head, but he didn’t say anything. When he didn’t respond, Echo’s looked at them again, her voice and her tone softer this time “we don't know what happened to her” she said “she could be dead, maybe, just maybe she survived, but sitting here" she motioned at the window "imagining the worst, won’t help any of us." 

Bellamy heaved a heavy sigh, glancing at Raven, who also hadn’t spoken. "you're right" he said, "thank you." Echo sighed "If she did die saving us, then she died a hero's death” she said “but if she didn't, he death needs to mean something.” She looked both of them in the eye “and it won’t mean a damn thing, if we don’t start figuring out how to survive up here. We can’t do that if the two of you spend every minute standing here watching the earth burn” she pointed out.

They looked at each other, then her, but neither of them moved or said anything. “That was the cue for the two of you two get your asses in gear" she told them “and join the rest of us in the dining hall.” She turned on her heels and walked away from them.

"what if Clarke did survive?” Raven was the first to speak. “We should be focusing on doing the same." Raven looked down "I know what you're saying is true, but what if she didn't?" he asked. "Are you two planning on joining us anytime soon?" Echo reappeared spitting the words impatiently at them. Bellamy groaned "we better go before Echo does something dramatic" he said tugging Raven with him. With a final backward glance, they walked away from the window 

Raven and Bellamy joined the others already assembled in the dining hall. The ring, that once seemed to small to house the occupants, now seemed too large to only house the seven of them. An air of sadness and loss filled the space. 

Clarke was one of them. She was more than one of them, she was their fearless leader; the one who acted first and thought later, who made the hard choices, so the others didn't have to. She was also the one who didn’t make it back here, leaving them all to wonder if she even survived the nuclear disaster that once again reclaimed the earth.

This time, it was Bellamy who made the hard choice. What he felt closing the door on the rocket must've have been what Clarke felt when she closed the door on the drop ship leaving he and Finn outside during the grounder attack. The difference was they survived the attack; the chances of her surviving praimfaya were slim to none. Unless the nightblood treatment she'd given herself actually worked. 

Bellamy didn’t know if it would or not, especially seeing as it hadn’t worked in the forest after they had been attacked. The thought that she had died in the nuclear meltdown was almost too much to bear. Nobody wanted to say it, but everybody was thinking the same thing. Their survival came at the expense of Clarke's life, a fact that was not lost on any of them.

Emori and Echo understood the pain of death and loss; and while they were not necessarily unaffected by the potential loss of Clarke, they weren't paralyzed by it as the others seemed to be. The room was eerily silent. Finally Echo looked at all of them impatiently "you guys are the experts on space life" she told them "you need to snap out of it and make sure that if the nightblood did not save Clarke that her sacrifice counts for something" she told them. 

Raven was the first to recover. As hard as it was to hear the truth, Echo was right, they needed to snap out of it or they would not survive and losing Clarke was all for nothing. "Maybe tonight we eat an MRE and find places to sleep" she suggested "tomorrow we'll work on surviving here for the next five years." No one spoke, but a general consensus seemed to have been reached, so they each took a meal and ate in silence.

Afterwards Monty, Harper and Raven worked to make sure they would have water and check out the Algae farm so that they could survive. Emori, Echo, Murphy and Bellamy toured the ring checking for housing and searching for bedding and any other supplies they would need. Echo glanced at Bellamy's stony face. She knew he must be feeling something, but for once his emotions were well hidden. 

"Clarke's a survivor" Echo spoke softly "and she does have nightblood" she reminded him. "Nightblood that doesn't work" he pointed out. "Neither did Luna's at least not right away" she shot back. He scoffed "even if it kicks in and she does survive, she is all by herself on a barren, burning planet" he said. 

Echo heard the pain in his voice. She wished they had a relationship where she knew what she could do to help him, but their history has not been one where that seemed even a remote possibility. First, she killed his people in Mount Weather and then she tried to kill his sister. 

Bellamy sighed, he might not like or trust Echo, but they were stuck on this godforsaken tin can for at least the next five years. "Look, I appreciate that you are trying to help" he said "but I really don't want to talk about Clarke." She nodded "okay" she agreed.

They split into pairs when they came to a fork in the corridor. Bellamy and Echo found a set of rooms and began exploring them. Bellamy opened the door to somebody’s quarters. The room looked ransacked, “I guess they grabbed what they could and left” he murmured upon seeing the mess. “looks like it” Echo agreed

Luckily, that meant there were likely things they could find in the rubble. A bed and built in dresser was in the corner, too small for a couple, but the perfect size for one of the others. "I'll take this room if you don't want it" Echo offered. Bellamy nodded in agreement "I’ll help you get it cleaned up a little" he said. "We'll take anything we find and put it in a pile in the dining hall and see what we can put together." 

Murphy and Emori joined them a little later with a handful of clothes, blankets and even some MREs. “We found sleeping quarters that would be comfortable for two people around the corner” Murphy told them. “Echo and I found quarters for the rest of us this way” he replied. “Let’s get this stuff to the dining hall and see what we have” Bellamy suggested. The others agreed and the four of them headed off.

Later they all sat back in the dining room sorting through the massive pile of useful items they'd managed to scavenge. "Wow, they must've just packed what they could carry and left" Monty remarked. "Looks like it" Raven agreed. 

Somehow they'd managed to get enough bedding and personal items to survive. "It's been a long day" Murphy sighed "why don't we take our stuff and get some rest?" he suggested to Emori. She nodded "okay" she said. The rest followed suit until it was only Echo, Bellamy and raven remaining. Bellamy and Raven looked at each other, but said nothing. 

"I'm going to turn in to" Echo said, sensing they wanted to be alone "I'll see you in the morning." Bellamy nodded, but said nothing "night" Raven responded. "Bell" she heard Raven say to him softly. She looked back long enough to see Raven wrap her arms around him. His arms went around her waist and he buried his head in her neck. 

Echo had only seen Bellamy like this once; when she told him Octavia was dead. It was clear that Clarke meant a great deal to him. The loss or at least potential loss of her would haunt him for a long time. As she turned and walked away, she could have sworn she heard sniffling.

"What if she did survive?" Raven asked Bellamy. The two of them leaned against the cold steel trying to make themselves think of something else. "Even if she did" Bellamy sighed "Do you really think she can live alone in a place with no food or drinkable water for the next five years?" he asked her. 

She nodded "First, we are talking about Clarke here” she reminded him “ and second, how many bunkers and buried cars have we found over the years?" she asked him. "We've also raided them" he reminded her "taken most of the good stuff." She shrugged "Maybe, but she is resourceful. Have a little hope Bell" she looked him in the eye “She might surprise us all.” 

She could tell her words were falling on deaf ears "I feel it too” she said reaching for his hand,” but if we’re going to survive the next five years…" she trailed off. Bellamy knew her words were true, but knowing what he had to do, was not going to easy. "Clarke knew the risks” Raven told him “and her being the one who always has to save her people…” he sighed heavily. 

"That speech she gave me was for this moment" he sighed "she knew I would need it for later." Raven glanced at him "what speech?" she asked. "Something about me being the heart of our little team, rather than the head" he muttered. "I blew it off, I just knew she would be here with us…" he trailed off. "It just never occurred to me that she wouldn’t make it." Raven snorted “since when have any of her plans worked out like she planned them?” she chuckled raggedly.

“Abby did” Bellamy said “or at least her vision did.” That much was true “maybe, but the rest of us thought Clarke would outlive her dumb decisions” she shook her head “hell maybe she has. Unfortunately, it'll be at least five years before we find out" she finished. 

She yawned, Bellamy stood up and pulled her to her feet “come on you need to sleep” he told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked to their rooms. When they reached her quarters, which were right next to his, they stopped. “Are you going to be okay? Or do you need some company?” he asked her. 

She smirked and ducked from under his arm "I won't be a member of your harem, Blake" she muttered shaking her head. "Darn and here I was hoping for a friend with benefits?" he joked. She laughed, "you never know” she replied, “five years is a long time. Of course, you and Echo can get busy anytime…" she retorted. He rolled his eyes "Good night Raven" he said shoving her into her quarters before entering his.

After a good night's sleep Bellamy did feel a little better, the pain he felt was still quite intense, but he could not give into the despair that plagued him. He had to cling to the little bit of hope within him that said Clarke's nightblood kicked in and saved her. He knew she could find enough food and water to keep her alive until they could return. He got dressed quickly and opened the door to his quarters. 

He found Raven standing there "feel better?" she asked. "A little" he shrugged. She knew he was lying, they'd been through too much together, but if faking it was how he chose to deal with it that was okay too. She was doing the same thing. "Its okay to feel the sadness" she told him "just don't give in to the despair, we need you here" she told him. He nodded "I'll work on it" he promised; "now let’s get to the dining hall."

They arrived to find Harper and Monty sitting with Echo "Its strange to hear the hum of machines again" Monty said. "Tell me about it" Bellamy agreed. He turned to Echo "did you sleep okay?" he asked her. She nodded "Did you?" she asked him. He shrugged "I did okay" he said. "So, what do you think about living in space?" Raven asked her. "It’s quite noisy" she said "but the view is amazing." 

The view from this end always had some artsy qualities to it because of the blackened atmosphere. The colors stood out more he supposed, but being on earth for five years, he'd discovered that the more beautiful the view, the more complex and possibly destructive the reality. On the other hand, he could understand Echo's fascination with this side of the view.

However, the only view that Bellamy could think about was quite amazing. Some might even call it beautiful. The fiery red-orange pop of color backing up against a inky, black backdrop of space. In a museum or a book, it may have been a priceless work of art; but the reality of it was a whole lot death and destruction."I guess you guys are used to this view, huh?" Echo asked. "we grew up wanting to see the view from the ground up, I guess it’s all about perspective" Harper replied. 

Emori and Murphy entered the room. He grabbed a couple of MRE's and sat down on the floor, handing one to Emori "So what's the plan today?" he asked. Echo hadn't had a lot of interaction with Murphy, so she couldn't tell if he was putting on an air of bravado, as Bellamy and Raven appeared to be doing or if he was simply riding the high tide of being in love. He just seemed to roll with the changes, no matter how hard they were or how much they cost. 

There seemed to be lot of tension between him and the others, but it did not stop them from working together. Monty and Harper were still obviously upset about leaving Clarke, but like Bellamy and Raven they plastered a smile on their face and kept on moving. "Monty, Harper and I got the water figured out and the algae farm started, now we need to work on the communications system. We may be able to tap into the Bunker somehow" Raven answered "maybe even the lab?" Emori asked quietly. Raven shrugged "maybe" she answered, though her voice held a tone of sadness.

Echo watched Emori, who too seemed concerned about Clarke's fate, she'd heard the story of how Clarke had become a nightblood and she supposed that would generate a little loyalty to Clarke, but Emori had grown up on the ground too, where death was a thing, and you accepted it. Perhaps, being in love had changed her too. 

"Raven you and Monty take the lead on the communication system," Bellamy instructed, "the rest of us will continue exploring the ring to see what else we can scavenge" he looked to the others for confirmation. They all nodded "good lets get on it then" he said "Echo, Harper go east. Emori, Murphy go west, look everywhere, even the junk piles" he instructed. 

He'd found many valuable things in junk piles "bring everything back here, we'll go through it like we did last night." Echo looked at him "and you?" she asked. He grinned "I had a few hiding places, I'm going to see if anyone discovered them."

They split up and began searching the ship. Bellamy's route took him past the window where the earth burned below. He couldn't stop himself from pausing to look at it "I'm sorry" he spoke softly touching the glass looking through it. He knew he had to get past this. She told him he might have to, that she might be left behind "I'll be the head," he promised before walking past the window. It was a promise he intended to keep, even if it broke his heart in the process.

The first place he stopped was in his family's old quarters. The floor was not the only hiding place in there. To his immense surprise, some of his hiding spots were still intact. He also found some things that reminded him that Clarke was not the only person he cared about in the death and destruction below. He picked up a tattered crocheted goat and looked at it. At least she was safe and protected in an airtight underground bunker; 

Although he did worry a little bit about her job as head, ruling over thirteen clans of very different people. She may not be the little girl who lived under the floor anymore, but she was still his baby sister. She was another reason he needed to get it together, so they could get back down to earth. "Be strong O," he whispered clinging to tattered animal that had long since been abandoned. He packed the supplies he managed to squirrel away all those years ago in a bag he'd found, hoping they were still good, then jammed animal in his back pocket and exited the room.

He was surprised to learn that many of his hiding spots had not been discovered. That was a good thing as he had squirreled away many MREs and other useful things that he had intended on somehow getting to Octavia in the skybox. As it turned out, it was a good thing he had never been able to do that. It meant that the seven of them could survive.

After searching the last of his known areas, he found himself standing in front of the door to Clarke's childhood home. He'd never been in there, even to clean it. The Griffins were higher on the food chain than his family, hence the nickname 'princess" he donned her with when they arrived on the earth four years ago. 

Now here they were or at least he was, full circle. How did the other half live he wondered? Maybe it was morbid curiosity or perhaps he just needed to feel close to her, but he found himself inside the rooms that had once belonged to Jake, Clarke and Abby Griffin. It wasn't as grand as he might have thought, though they did have a few more bells and whistles; like a big screen TV, and real furniture. He felt bad rifling through the drawers in this room, it seemed wrong somehow, kind of like grave robbing 'you need to be the head' he heard her voice in his thoughts. Being the head meant rifling through the drawers, so he kept on doing it. 

The Griffins, well Jake and Clarke, were survivalist, their loyalties didn't necessarily lie in the Ark leadership. He'd found many useful items in the room and added them to his pack. When he opened the last drawer, his eyes landed on a picture of a fair-haired child in the arms of Jake Griffin. They were both laughing. It was clear they loved each other. He pocketed the picture, hoping that one day he could give it to Clarke.

He was ashamed of the way he'd treated Clarke at first, she was definitely not the princess with the charmed life he'd accused her of being. "I'll be the head," he promised again, hoping that he could actually do it. Her sacrifice, his sacrifice was too great for anything else. He sat down on the couch; he needed to get it together before he went back to his people. He took the picture out of his pocket and looked at it, "please survive," he whispered softly "I don't know if I can do this alone." He felt a hand on his shoulder "you're not alone"

Raven came around to sit next to him. He smiled at her "I know" he said, "thank you." She held his hand in hers "I thought I might find you here" she said. "I didn't mean to end up here, I just did" he shrugged. "What did you find?" she asked looking at the picture in his hand. "She loved him so much" Raven sighed. Bellamy nodded "at least if she didn't make it, she's with him now" he said. 

"She'll make it" Raven looked him in the eye "She has the heart of her father and the stubbornness of her mother." Raven grinned “she’s feisty, it’s going to take something more powerful than praimfaya to take her down.” Bellamy snorted “that is all true” he smiled, trying to feel as hopeful as Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke picked herself up off the floor and removed her cracked helmet. Her skin burned and she could feel bulbous pox marks on her face. The journey from the lab to the bunker was a dangerous one, but she would most definitely not survive praimfaya in the lab. The house that once stood on the hill was now just a pile of melted steel and rubble.

 

Too bad Alli or Becca hadn't thought to do a better job of protecting that particular piece of property. She could have ridden out the firestorm in comfort, rather than surviving in this god-forsaken bunker.

 

She'd realized pretty quickly that the nightblood treatment was going to work, she was still scarred, but she was alive and breathing…and alone, totally. Completely. Alone. She missed her friends. She missed Bellamy. She was sure he was going out of his mind right now, but she hoped he was taking her advice and using his head too. That was when he wasn’t thinking she was dead, seeing as he had no way of knowing she’d survived.

 

 Unfortunately, surviving praimfaya was one thing. Surviving alone on the desecrated earth, for the next five years with very little food or water and no other human being, that would be the real miracle. Hopefully in the process she didn't lose her mind.

 

She wandered from room to room in the bunker. Things could be worse; she had electricity, a bed to sleep in, running water, though she didn't know how long she would have all of that. She had food in the form of MRE's, they weren't tasty, but they were filling. They wouldn't sustain her for longer than a year.

 

Unfortunately, Raven and Monty were the mechanics of the 100, and they were a galaxy away. At least they were safe from the death and destruction that surrounded her. Until they could return, she would have to learn those things. Hopefully in doing so, she could contact the ark or the bunker and at least let them know she was alive.

 

Clarke sighed, it was going to be a rough five years. The only solace she had was that her actions had kept her friends safe and alive, even if they were literally light years away. Hopefully in time, she would be able to get out of the bunker and get back to the forest where she could search the buried cars and underground bunkers they'd found over the last four years.

 

She managed to raid the lab and the rubble of the house for everything she might want or need for at least the next year. There were still more things to retrieve, but she didn't want to push her luck. She wasn't sure how the nightblood actually worked, so she decided to keep the suit handy in case she needed to go back there again. With any luck, the lab would still be there.

 

Clarke sighed, she had spent precious little time resting while trying to prepare for her survival. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. What she needed most right now was to get out of the radiation suit and get some rest. Maybe sleep would help her think more clearly. The big bed in the other room called her name.

 

It also reminded her that she was totally and completely alone. For the first time in four years, Bellamy nor Raven would not be there to tell her that everything would be okay, or that she was making a bad decision. They wouldn't be there when her brain worked better than her heart and she was about to do something reckless. She supposed if Bellamy needed to learn to use his head, she needed to learn to listen to her heart, though she was not sure how to do that exactly.

 

Clarke didn't know how long she slept; it could have been hours or days for all she knew. The concept of time took on a new meaning when you were the one human on the earth. She did feel better. The welts on her body had diminished and they no longer burned. Some of them would fade, but there would be definite scarring in other places. Her heart would hurt forever. The family she made was gone. Bellamy was gone, Raven was gone. Her mother was safe, but for all intense purposes gone. And every one of them thought she was dead, except for Abby, who probably thought she was in the ark with the rest of them.

 

She sniffed, trying to hold the tears at bay, how was she ever going to survive mere thoughts of him or them sent her into a fit of crying. For a brief moment, Clarke allowed herself to thinkof what would have happened had she not survived praimfaya. At least she would be with her dad right now.

 

As usual, any thoughts of her father caused her to be sad. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she recalled the last conversation with her father before the guard busted in and arrested him. He called her strong, stubborn, said that was one of the things he loved most about her. God, she missed him, maybe more than the rest of them. "I am strong, stubborn" she repeated her father's words "I can do this!"

 

Being strong and stubborn kept her alive in the skybox where she was confined in solitary for a whole year with no human contact. It got her through being dropped to the earth. It got her out of

Mount Weather when everyone said it wasn't possible. It got her back to her people. To  _him_. She sat up wiping her eyes.  _This_ wasn't who she was. She didn't lay down and cry. She was Clarke Griffin. Strong. Stubborn daughter of Jake and Abby Griffin. She was Wanheda, feared by many clans for her slaying of the mountain men.

 

She would survive this because it was who she was, where she came from. Praimfaya would not

beat her. Being alone would not beat her, even if meant telling herself that every moment of every day until she actually believed it. Then, when the time was right, she needed to get out of here, get back to her people and hopefully those on the ring would be there too. But first, she needed to rest, recover from her wounds, and make a plan. With that in mind, she crawled back under the covers of the big, warm bed and went back to sleep.

 

Six months had passed since the seven of them had made it to the ring. They had scavenged every square inch of the ring and actually found enough supplies to keep them comfortable for a few years. Algae was growing, so they would not starve. They might not touch the stuff again once they returned to earth, but it was better than starving to death.

 

Bellamy still stood at the window gazing down at least once every day. The fire had long since

gone out and had been replaced by a carpet of gray ashes that covered the earth below. Raven and Monty had gotten some of the communication system operational, but they had zero luck talking to the bunker or the lab. Raven's theory was that praimfaya may have melted anything in its path including the tower on the island, not that they were even sure Clarke had survived.

 

Bellamy turned from the window and kept walking down the hall to what had become his favorite place on the ship, the Griffin's quarters. He knew he really needed to move on, but his guilt ate at him. He should have made Raven wait for her or stayed behind with her. Raven had told him time and again that he needed to put those thoughts away "use your head Bell" she reminded him, paraphrasing Clarke's words. He knew that she was right, but as usual his heart overrode his head in that matter.

 

Raven sat down beside him "I knew I'd find you here" she said looking at him. She too, spent a lot

of time in this room. Boredom had set in for the seven of them. There was very little to do on the ring, leaving them with too much time to think. "You know we could probably get this TV working and actually watch movies in here" Raven looked at him, Bellamy shook his head "I don't want to share this place" he disagreed.

 

The others knew where he went when he disappeared for hours at a time, but none of them followed him. "So, we move the TV then" Raven countered. He shrugged, but did not respond. She sighed "Bell" she said softly turning his chin to face her "I know that you miss her" she said "but we have four and a half more years before we get off this old boat" she reminded him. "You can’t sit here every day. You'll drive yourself crazy."

 

Bellamy had become the leader Clarke knew he could be. He delegated chores and pulled his weight as needed, but he didn't engage emotionally with any of them. The only exception was Raven. She didn't allow him to push her away.

 

He sighed and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill out "I don't want to forget her" he spoke softly. Raven snorted "like that would ever happen" she scoffed. She knew that he had started keeping a journal of all the things they did and saw, although he would deny it to anyone that asked. He sighed heavily and sat back, "okay" he said.

 

"Okay. What?" she asked. "get the TV working. maybe we can find some old vids" he replied. "Are we moving the TV?" she asked. He shook his head "this room is the only room big enough for all of us to sit in together other than the dining hall" he said. She took his hand in hers "I won’t let you forget her" she promised "I know how you feel about her." He sighed raggedly, "a fat lot of good that does me here when she is down there, if she even survived" he scoffed.

 

Raven smiled at him gently "those feelings won't go away Bell" she assured him. "some days I think it would be better if they did" he sighed. "you don't mean that" Raven countered. He shook his head "no, I don't mean that" he agreed.

 

A breathless Harper appeared in the doorway "Bellamy, Raven come quickly to the communication room. We've managed to contact the bunker" she leaned against the door trying to catch her breath. Bellamy turned "O?" he asked offering what passed for a smile for the first time in months. "waiting to talk to her big brother, so hurry" Harper urged. Bellamy jumped up off the couch and followed her out, followed closely by Raven.

 

The others were hunkered around the radio talking to Octavia. To Bellamy, the sound of his sister's voice was the sweetest thing he'd heard in six months. "O" he breathed into the mic, which he snatched out of Monty's hand. "Bell" she sighed "I didn't know if you made it or not" she said. Bellamy heard the relief in her voice. "most of us made it" he said taking the seat Monty had vacated.

 

"most of us?" she asked "someone was left behind?" Bellamy dropped his head "Bell!" she demanded loudly when he didn't answer. Raven took the mic from him "yes, we had trouble launching the rocket, so someone had to manually set the device" she answered. "Clarke" Octavia guess correctly. "Yeah" Raven replied softly.

 

They heard a sob in the background, then Abby's voice came over the radio "the nightblood didn't work?" she asked sniffling. "We don't know" Raven sighed "we haven't been able to make contact with the lab" she replied. "I'm sorry Abby, we had no choice. Someone had to stay behind and Clarke insisted that if anyone had a chance of surviving…" she trailed off. "It was her" Abby finished "my strong-willed, stubborn daughter, always putting everyone else's safety before her own" she said.

 

They all heard the tears she was trying to hold at bay. "I'm sorry Abby" Bellamy took the mic back "I offered to stay, but she wouldn't hear of it." Abby sniffed "Its okay Bellamy, knowing my  daughter you would have lost that battle anyway" she said softly. Raven took his free hand in hers. "who is with you?" Abby asked.

 

"Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori and Echo" he answered. "and you're all okay?" she asked. He nodded "yeah, were fine. We have algae, water, MRE's and we managed to scavenge enough from the ring to survive for a few years" he told her. "You guys take care of each other" she said. They looked to each other "we will" he told her. Octavia's voice came back on the radio "Are you okay Bell?" she asked, concern etched in her voice.

 

"I'm dealing" he said softly "it’s good to hear your voice O?" he sighed. "yours too" she said "I love you, big brother" she whispered. "I love you O" he returned "Are you doing okay?" he asked. She chortled "I'm learning to appreciate you and Clarke a little more" she said "being in charge sucks!" He laughed "yeah it does" he agreed softly "but you can handle it."

 

They heard a sigh "I guess we'll see" she said. "Bellamy" Marcus Kane's voice came over the radio "sir" he responded. "The ring was a good idea" he praised "yours?" he asked. Bellamy took a deep breath "no, it was Clarke's idea" he spoke softly, sadness creeping into his voice. There was silence on the other end.

 

Raven took the mic from Bellamy "Are there any resources on the ring that we might have missed?" she asked when he didn't come back to them. "By now I imagine you and Monty have already found them" he answered "but just in case, check the air vents and tunnels for any hidden rations or supplies" he told them. She smiled "yeah, we found all of them already" she grinned, "but thanks for that."

 

They heard him chuckle, "I'm sure between the two of you and Bellamy no stone has been left unturned" he said. "you guys take care of each other" he told them. "We will, you take care of Abby" she told him. "I will" he promised.

 

Octavia came back on the radio "Bell are you still there?" she asked. Raven handed the mic to him "I'm here" he said "can I talk to you alone?" she asked. The others nodded and walked out of the room. "I'm alone now, what's up?" he asked. "Are you really okay?" she asked. "I don't know O" he admitted, "I should have stayed with her."

 

She heard the sadness in his voice "then she would have had to watch you die" Octavia pointed out. "We don't even know if she survived" he said his voice cracking "I should have stayed with her" he repeated. Octavia heard the tears she knew he was holding back. She wished she was there with him, to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay

 

"No Bell, you did the right thing" she said. He was silent again "Bell?" she asked wondering if she lost the connection "I'm here" he said. "There is a chance she survived" she told him "you have to hold on to that hope." He sighed "That's what Raven keeps telling me. It’s hard, but I'm trying" he said. "Bell” her voice changed, becoming more grave “be careful around Echo” she cautioned. “she can be dangerous” Octavia warned.

 

He understood his sister’s concerns "she saved us in the forest O" he said " we never would have made it to the island without her. I'm not saying I completely trust her, but she is one of us now."

Octavia had a hard time believing that, but if it was true that she saved them in the forest…"Saving her that was Clarke, right?" she asked. He scoffed "of course, you know Clarke, leave no one behind" he answered. "Except herself" Octavia snorted. "Nobody ever accused her of making great decisions" he scoffed.

 

"Except maybe one" Octavia countered "she cared about you, enough to send you into space, knowing she might not survive. Remind me to thank her one day" she spoke softly. "Let’s hope you get that chance" Bellamy replied. There was a pause "Oh crap, I gotta go Bell, another fight. I love you" she said. He laughed "I love you too. Go be the boss, we'll talk again" he said.

 

He dropped the mic on the counter "All clear?" Raven asked. He nodded. "Do you feel better?" she asked. "A little" he shrugged. Talking to Octavia helped, but he already knew she was safe, Clarke's fate was still unknown. He didn't know if that hurt would ever heal, not until he knew her fate one way or the other.

 

"Come on Bell, let’s get some food, then we'll see if we can get the TV working" Raven pulled him to his feet and walked out with him. Echo was standing in the doorway "I know Octavia told you I was banished" she said looking worried. He glanced at her "A lot of things have happened between you and me and my sister" he told her "but you are one of us now, and I will protect you like I would any of them" he pointed to the others who stood in the hall. "we're all skaikru now."

 

Murphy snorted "who would have thought we'd be back here again?" he scoffed "and with grounders?" he finished earning a dirty look from Emori. Bellamy chuckled "More remarks like that and you might find yourself sleeping on the floor" he chortled. Emori grinned at him "it's a distinct possibility" she agreed throwing Bellamy a grateful look.

 

Bellamy shook his head "there is no skaikru and no grounders. It’s just the seven of us, and we are a team. We live together, we survive together, we get back home together" he said "and with any luck, Clarke will be waiting for us when we do."

 

Monty held up the MRE in his hands "here, here" he said "now let’s eat and go fix that TV. We may exist on algae and MRE's, but we're going to die of boredom!" The others laughed, except for Bellamy, who managed to smile slightly "sounds like a plan to me" he said.

 

According to the calendar Clarke had created on the wall, six months had passed since praimfaya destroyed everything around her. Six months since she had seen or talked to a living soul. Luckily, the nightblood she'd injected herself with had not only kept her alive, but allowed her to wander out of the bunker every once in a while.

 

The once green forest had been reduced to ash. The river had a thick coat of ash over the top of it.

While being outside was nice, it also reminded her that she was alone. Yes, she had the bunker, including electricity and running water, though she drank it sparingly, trying to conserve it for when she left the island. She had a comfortable bed and several rooms to wander through, but the loneliness that plagued her was almost too much to bear.

 

She desperately wanted to be the strong willed, stubborn young woman who had survived solitary confinement for a whole year, but even then she saw someone at least once a day.

Worst of all she missed Bellamy. Every minute she spent alone on this ash covered island reminded her of all the moments they'd had together.

 

He was her best friend, her staunch protector even when he could barely stand to look at her because of whatever stupid thing she done most recently, he was always there for her, beside her. Now, he most likely didn't know if she was alive or dead; none of them did. Not that it mattered if they did, it wasn't like any of them could do anything about it. The earth was not safe for them.

 

Bellamy and the rest of her friends on the ring couldn't come back down for at least another four and a half years. The bunker in Polis couldn't be opened. And to make things worse, the meager resources she managed to find would not last longer than six months. She sent everything else with Bellamy and company to the ring so they would survive in case the nightblood treatment failed.

 

There was no sense in wasting rations on a dead person.  _"Dammit Clarke, snap out of it"_ Bellamy's voice ran headlong through her dangerous and depressing thoughts. She stood up and paced around the room, but that didn't really help her much. It was times like this that she was grateful for her ability to go outside. Even though the area around her was as sad and depressing as her reality, at least the walls couldn't close in on her.

 

Forsaking the radiation suit, she opened the bunker door and walked out into the day. A rare beam of light shone through the grey sky, still thick with remnants of ash and soot. The rare treat was just what he sour mood needed. It was almost as if Bellamy could hear her little rant about how helpless she was and was somehow smiling down on her.

 

She walked toward the beach where the water lapped onto the shore. How she wished she could sit in it, splash around like she did with Finn when they first came to earth four years ago; but not knowing the limits of her nightblood status, she thought better of that idea. Instead she allowed herself to sit on the edge of the water, looking down into it. God, her hair was a mess and she had lost a lot of weight trying to ration the meager supplies she allowed herself to keep.

 

Perhaps it was time for trip to the lab to see what else might be squirreled away in there. She had to survive, had to be here when they came back down from the safety of the ring; which meant she needed to be the fearless and feared leader that everyone already thought her to be. Actually, she needed to be more than that person. She had to learn how to be more since the people she relied on for mechanical knowledge were literally light years away, she also needed to be that person too.

 

She needed to get out of that bunker surrounded by walls and creature comforts that held her hostage and kept her from seeing what was right in front of her. Clarke looked determinedly at the expansive river. The first thing she would do is move out of the bunker and into the lab. She was still underground, but she could at least see the rest of the world and her oasis was only a stairway up.

 

It didn't take long for her to pack up the few things she was going to take with her to the lab. If she needed anything else, the bunker wasn't that far away. Emerging from the bunker with a full backpack and box of MRE's she marched toward the lab, which had mercifully withstood praimfaya.

 

Too bad the house hadn't, it would have been a better solution. Once inside the lab, Clarke was faced with a wave of emotions, remembering the last time she seen Bellamy. The last conversation they’d had. The last hug they shared. So many lasts. She began to selfishly wonder if she did the right thing, making him choose to save themselves, even if it meant leaving her. She wondered if he had been able to forgive himself for making that choice, especially since he was probably unaware that she had survived.

 

Blinking back tears, she walked into the office on the top level of the lab and dropped her backpack and box. She had to focus on other things, her wonderings were starting to depress her. The couch in here would be good enough for her to sleep on. The lab was underground, so it was temperature controlled. She left the office and leaned against the rail looking down into the lab. The machines hummed quietly, though praimfaya had claimed any connecting towers or cameras.

 

Her eyes landed on the closed doors where the rocket once rested. The hangar now empty represented the fact that hopefully her friends had made it to safety. She steeled her thoughts and began to make a mental list in her head. The way she figured, she had six months of supplies and rations. That meant she had six months to figure out how to rig a portable communication tower and build a boat that would take her back to the ark, to the drop ship, and the surrounding woods surely, she could raid the buried cars and underground bunkers for more supplies to keep her going.

 

Perhaps, she could even find some weapons in the place she and Bellamy discovered all those years ago. Maybe, just maybe she would be lucky enough to find others, who like her were huddled alone in bunkers, desperate to know that they were not the last person on earth, destined to die alone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Moving from the bunker to the lab turned out to be the best option for Clarke. She felt less closed in, more hopeful. She felt closer to her friends here, inspiring her to try harder to stay sane. Unfortunately, it also reminded her of the people she missed the most. Whenever the memories became too much, she would go to the bedroom in the bunker, close the door and pass out on the big bed. If she was really lucky, she would get some much-needed sleep.

 

The time she did spend in the lab was fast becoming very productive. A little deep searching in the lab had uncovered some old plans on building a portable communication tower and much to her surprise she had good success finding an assembling the pieces.

 

She planned on testing it as soon as she got the chance, hopefully she would be able to reach the ring or the bunker. If she got really lucky she would get to talk to Bellamy. An even better stroke of luck came when she'd managed to forge together a raft from the ruins of the steel beams of the house, it wasn't the prettiest thing, and it would probably only get her across the water once. It may not get her back, but she then again didn't need to come back. At least she hoped so…

 

***Day 366***

 

Clarke was packing up the things she had been collecting the last year. She took one last look around the lab. The lab had pretty much been stripped of anything useful that she could carry. The remaining MRE’s were stashed in her backpack. She’d constructed a bow and arrow, along with a spear that would feed her and protect her as she journeyed home. She'd pieced together a tent by stripping materials in the lab, hand stitching it. It wasn't pretty, but it offered protection from the elements and any creepy-crawly things she might come across. At least until she could get to any buried cars or underground bunkers that remained intact.

 

 She hoped the drop ship had somehow escaped destruction, or maybe the ark. She didn’t want to spend the next five years living in a tent. Hopefully the woods of Arkadia and Trikru had somethings that somehow survived praimfaya. Before she left, she needed to try to get a message to the ark, or the bunker in polis. She didn’t have the expertise Raven and Monty had, but with any luck the radio she had built actually worked. Just in case, she left a message in the lab where her friends would find it if they ever did come back to look for her.

 

 Of course, it would be many years yet before it was safe for any of them to come down from the sky or out of the bunker in polis. She could be dead by the then. Positioning the handheld tower in the sun, she adjusted the trajectory of the dish to feed off the beam of sun.

She wired the handheld radio to the dish, hoping the signal would somehow be strong enough for her message to transmit.

_"Bellamy, mom"_  she spoke into the mic  _"I don't know if you can hear me, but just in case…"_  she sighed. _"It's been one year since praimfaya destroyed the world as we knew it. One year since I have seen or heard anything from anyone. The bunker and the lab have served me well. I've even managed to become a little tech savvy"_  she laughed  _"but tell Raven not to worry, I think her job is still safe. I don't even know if this is reaching anyone, but if it is, I want you to know that I'm alive._

_I survived praimfaya. "I know it isn't safe for you to come out, even if you are hearing this, but it’s safe for me. The nightblood treatment worked. I have been okay for most of this past year. It’s what has kept me sane. I didn't have to be locked up in some godforsaken bunker, didn't need oxygen or radiation suits. But, I do need you. All of you, so please don't try to come for me before its safe"_  she sighed

_It’s been a long, lonely year, but I survived it. If I don't get off this island, I won’t make it another year though. So, I'm leaving. Heading to Arkadia, to the drop ship, to the woods of Mount Weather. With any luck, some of the old hiding places have survived and I can get what I need from them."_

 

She bowed her head, blinked back the tears that threatened to spill out. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak again _"I miss you both. I miss all of you"_  her voice cracked a little  _"I hope I didn't do all this to lose you or for you to lose me anyway"_  she continued  _"Please don’t worry about me, I will be okay. I love you all"_  she finished quietly.

 

Wiping the tears off her cheeks, she detached the handheld radio, stashed it in her pack, slung the dish over her shoulder and boarded the raft. She was going home, for the first time in a year to see what, if anything had withstood the raging ire of praimfaya. If it didn't, she would be hard pressed to survive the next four years.

 

Bellamy paced in the lab, tears flowing down his cheeks, she made it. She was alive, and alone, but she was alive. He somehow managed to find the right button to record her message. He tried to call back to her, but either she disconnected or the signal was too weak for a two-way conversation, but all that didn't really matter. She was alive and for the moment that was enough for him.

 

He wondered if they had heard the message in the bunker at polis. He needed to talk to his sister, but it wasn't time for their conversation yet. "RAVEN, get in here" he hollered as loud as he could, not wanting to leave for fear the message would somehow go away. "Raven" he called again.

She raced in as fast as her bum leg would allow her "hold your horses, I'm coming" she muttered.

 

She entered the room followed closely by the others. He raced toward her, picked her up and spun her in his arms "she's alive, she's okay" he whispered tearfully, placing her back on her feet. "how do you know this?" she asked not needing to ask who he was talking about. He dragged her to the communication system and pressed the replay button, hoping he had recorded it correctly.

 

When her voice came over the air he sighed. Raven snorted "how the hell did she manage to figure that out?" she grinned. "Of course, she made it" Murphy drawled "our little princess always was tougher than she looked" he smiled as he spoke. Harper hugged Monty. Emori looped arm around Murphy. Echo stood in the back "She really can outlast anything" she murmured "Roan always said that about her" she shook he head.

 

Later that night, Bellamy felt lighter than he had in the last year. He had tried to sit still, but the energy flowing through him was too powerful. Clarke was alive. He didn't kill her when he'd made the decision to leave without her. He hated that she was alone, but she was alive and that was all the really mattered.

 

He could barely make himself sit down when Octavia radioed him a few hours later. "Hey O" he greeted her "how is the bunker?" he asked. "Blessedly quiet" she sighed "I don't know how you and Clarke ever did it" she laughed. "We resisted the urge to kill the lot of you" he shook his head. "Well thank you for that" she snorted.

 

"You're sounding very chipper today" she said. He sounded happier than he had in a long time. "You guys didn't get a transmission earlier?" he asked. Octavia furrowed her brow "nooo" she drawled "should we have?" He laughed, another sound she hadn't heard in a very long time. "Go get Abby, she'll want to hear this, too" he told his sister. "Okay" she agreed intrigued.

 

A few minutes later she returned with Abby "Okay Bell, we're here, what's going on?" she asked him. "just listen" he replied and pressed the play button on Clarke's message. He held the mic over the speaker so they could hear her message. When it ended, he lifted his finger off the button so they could reply.

 

"She's alive" he heard Abby mutter tearfully "Oh thank God" Octavia laughed "and apparently learning new things" she chortled. "Raven was impressed" Bellamy agreed. "All she has to do now is survive four more years" Octavia murmured. He grinned "once she gets back home, she should be able to find a lot of hiding places, and if the ark survived praimfaya, there's a gold mine there" he said.

 

"I'm just glad she is okay" Bellamy sighed "I thought I had…" he trailed off. No matter how many times he'd been told Clarke's fate was not on him, he couldn't bring himself to believe that. "Clarke's a big girl Bellamy" Abby reminded him "with a mind of her own as you well know. So, stop blaming yourself for her choices" she reprimanded him. He laughed "it’s easier now that I know she is okay" he replied.

 

Clarke decided rather quickly that Raven would not have to fear for her job as long as she was around. She wasn't sure if the radio transmission actually got to anybody, but she hoped it had. The raft she created managed to get her to the other side of the river, but it definitely would not get her back. An engineer, mechanical or otherwise, she would never be, but now that she was back in an area that she recognized she had a little more hope.

 

Praimfaya had definitely left its mark on this region of the countryside. The once luscious tree line was barren. Soot and ash covered the ground in thick layers. One thing she had going for her was that there were no trees or bushes to hide in. So, if by some miracle, anybody survived and wanted to confront her, they'd have to do it face to face.

 

She was ready with her homemade weapons, but she hoped that the basin she and Bellamy had found a few years ago had another surprise or two in the form of guns and ammo. Those she would definitely feel more comfortable with. She came to a clearing and decided to stop for the night.

 

Navigating the river had worn her out and Arkadia was still about four hours away. There was a stream not far away, she could probably find and boil some water to drink, then eat a little bit. Hopefully something at Arkadia had withstood praimfaya and she could either load up on supplies or bunker there for a while.

 

Clarke pitched her tent and laid down in it. She was tired, but also a little nervous; She had not seen anything on two legs or four this far in the journey, but she didn't survive praimfaya to be murdered in her sleep. She should get something to build a fire and collect water, but she wanted to rest. More than anything, she missed the rover. Driving everywhere was much easier and less tiring. She supposed it too had perished in praimfaya.

 

The next morning, her first order of business was to try to find something that wasn't already burned to start a fire so she could boil water. She had some in a few canteens, but if she could keep those until she wasn't near a water source that would be better for her. She searched and found some small twigs that would burn and used a match she got from the lab. She boiled some water and ate another MRE. She needed to find something else soon. At this rate, she was going to go through her meals faster than she could replace them with real food.

 

The morning Clarke extinguished the small fire, picked up her pack and her weapons and headed in the direction of Arkadia. She came upon the small stream she'd heard earlier. The water was clear and cold. It didn't have a lot of ash and soot in it, but Clarke didn't trust that it was not somehow contaminated. Filling one of the empty canteens she brought with her, she slung it over her shoulder. She would boil it later.

 

From the window overlooking the earth Bellamy sat and watched below. For once the view didn't depress him. Somewhere down there, under all the grey clouds covering the earth below.  Under that, Clarke was alive and well. That thought made his heart beat a little faster. He was concerned that she would be lonely and in danger of surviving if she could not find rations; but he had to believe if she survived praimfaya, she could survived anything.

 

Raven walked up behind him "how did I know I'd find you here?" she asked. "Did you ever think you would hear from her again?" he asked her. She snorted "Well, I was beginning to lose hope" she admitted "but I should have known better than to underestimate Clarke Griffin."

He nodded in agreement "yeah me too" he sighed "but the island was the easy part, who knows who or what survived in the woods of Arkadia" he said, his face showing his concern for Clarke.

 

"Hopefully, she can make it to the ark. There are guns, ammo and supplies there she could use. Maybe part of it will even be livable" Raven told him sliding down next to him. "we can hope" he sighed and leaned against the wall. "Did they get the transmission in the bunker?" she asked him.

"They didn't get it, but I played it for her and Abby" he answered.

 

She sensed a change in his mood "Is she going to survive then next four years?" he spoke softly. Raven took his hand in hers "Bellamy, she survived a fire that destroyed the whole planet. Look at that view" she pointed out the window "have you ever seen the earth like that from this view before?" she asked. He shook his head "no" he answered.  “if a nuclear fire can't take her out, do you see anything or anyone else doing that?" she asked him.

He shook his head "I guess not" he said "I just worry about her." She smiled at him "you just need to sleep" she told him "you'll feel better in the morning."

 

She knew for a fact he hadn't been sleeping well. Her room was next to his, she heard him pacing at night. "yes mom" he scowled at her. She laughed at him "I'm glad she's okay too" she said resting her head on his shoulder. He slung an arm over her shoulder and held her close to him. "maybe we both can" he sighed "I hear you not sleeping too. You're just better at hiding it than me."

 

She grinned "I'm the head. I'm supposed to be better at hiding it than you" she pointed out. He grinned "so I guess I'm a guy with two heads again?" he asked. She snorted "weren't you always?" He laughed "never" he denied. "Whatever" she scoffed. "I'm tired" he confessed. "So, go to bed" she pushed at him. "that means moving" he sighed. "who says we have to move?" she said wrapping her arm around him. He laid his head against the steel of the ring and closed his eyes.

 

Clarke had walked for hours, but it seemed like she was walking in circles. Of course, she truly had no way of knowing. Praimfaya had reduced any landmarks to ash. She sat down on a tree stump and looked around. It was starting to get dark, she would pitch her tent and get some sleep. She could start over in the morning.

 

The next morning Clarke awoke. She yawned and stretched. One thing about the island she would miss was the big comfortable bed. She sat up and arched her back. She needed to get some place where there was a bed. She hadn't slept on the ground much in the last three years, and now she remembered why. The sun shone down on her. Another trip down to the stream filled two canteens. She boiled that water, then packed everything up and walked through the soot and ash toward Arkadia.

Tonight, with any luck at all, she would be sleeping on something more comfortable than the ground. Hopefully she would also be able to refill her dwindling supplies.

 

Bellamy woke up and ran his hands and massaged his neck, kneading it gently. He had a perfectly good bed. Correction, they had perfectly good beds, he grinned down at Raven, whose head rested on his lap, but neither of them wanted to leave the window. For once, it represented something besides death.

 

Raven groaned and stretched "I haven't slept on a metal floor in so long" she said groggily sitting up "thanks for being my pillow" she grinned at him. He laughed "anytime" he rolled his eyes.

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and allowed him to pull her up. They stood in the window "does it look a little clearer to you?" he asked her. "yeah, I think it does" she spoke softly "now come on", she took his hand in hers and tugged him "I'm starving." Bellamy grinned and followed her to the dining hall. "Did you two sleep well?" Echo asked arching her eyebrows. He looked at her "like a baby for the first time in a very long time" he said.

 

Monty and Harper walked in "do you think Clarke will try to radio us again today?" she asked. Bellamy shrugged "my guess is she would've camped overnight after crossing the river and set out at first light. It's a six-hour journey by rover from the river to Arkadia, so it would be at least a twelve-hour walk. She could be there by nightfall, but more likely, she'll stop in the middle and camp out overnight again, and get there in the morning.

 

Raven snorted "wrong, she'll walk until she drops if it means getting there by nightfall" she countered. "that sounds more like Clarke" Monty agreed "and with no one there to talk her out of it…" Bellamy sighed, Monty was probably right. Clarke could be stubborn to the point of no return. She really needed someone to make sure she didn't do something dumb. Too bad he couldn't return to earth to help her.

 

Clarke shivered and looked around. She could see in every direction for miles thanks to the devastation of praimfaya, yet she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. Clarke walked on, her spear clutched in her hand. If anybody came at her, they would definitely regret it.

The landscape, despite being treeless was beginning to become more familiar.

 

The sun shone directly over her head which meant it was nearly noon. Fishing an MRE out of her pack, she sighed heavily. She’d known that food could be hard to find, but at this rate, she would burn through her remaining MREs too quickly.

 

She needed to find that bunker soon and hope that someone had stashed some usable food in there. She stopped long enough to eat and sip some water, then resumed walking again. She held her spear on the rounded edge, using the arrowhead of the weapon to tap the ground below listening for any hollow sounds. Later as the sun began to set, and the sky turned a dusky pink she realized she was going to have to find a place to camp. And since she hadn’t found the bunker yet, it was looking like she would be spending yet another night in the eerie gray forest.

 

She desperately wanted to get to Arkadia before nightfall. She had to be close, but then again with much of the forest a dull gray and covered in ash, she could have been walking in circles for all she knew.  It was possible for her to find the ark by the time night had fallen, but would that allow her time to ensure her safety in it. The bold, brash side of her urged her to take that chance, but Bellamy’s voice rang in her head  _"don't be a fool Clarke"_ she heard him say,   

 

She knew it was risky and probably stupid for her to take the chance. Plus, she was super tired and her feet were killing her. With an exhausted sigh, she gave in to her tiredness and pitched her tent. Another MRE and a little more water was her dinner. She had just enough left to get her through tomorrow, so she had to find the ark or a bunker and some source of food and water.

 

Bellamy fell asleep in the lab this time, hoping that Clarke would try to contact them again. Unfortunately, the radio was silent all night.  "Go to bed" Raven walked into the lab, hands on her hips. "I will if you will" he retorted. Murphy walked in behind them "both of you go to bed" he ordered "Emori and I will stay here. If Clarke contacts us, we'll let you know."

 

Bellamy and Raven exchanged glances. They were both very tired. He stayed up because sleeping was too painful. He would hear her in his sleep, see her in his dreams. Raven stayed up trying to figure out how Clarke could talk to them, and how to get them home when the time came.

 

Always the voice of reason, she was the first to cave, "I guess so" she agreed tiredly. As much as the two of them wanted, needed to hear her, they also needed to sleep. "Come on" she tugged Bellamy to his feet "let’s get some sleep, in a bed for a change, not here or by the window" she said leading him out the door. Bellamy allowed himself to be pulled out the door, he knew on some level she was right, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

 

"Do you think they're together?" Emori asked him watching them leave. Bellamy had shown signs of being the leader they all knew him capable of being. Yet he rarely opened up to anybody but Raven. She alone knew exactly what was needed to motivate him. Echo appeared to understand Bellamy and could reason with him, but their sordid past did not lend to an easy truce.

 

Murphy snorted "sometime in the next four years, there might be benefits to their friendship, but Bellamy has been in love with Clarke, has been for years” he said. “Why hasn’t he done anything about it?” she asked. Murphy shook his head “they always seem to end up having to save our asses one way or another” he chortled “They never had time to think about it” he sighed “now it’s all the two of them have.”

 

Emori smiled sadly “Unfortunately, when they do have the time to think about they are about as far apart as two people can be” she sighed. "Does she love him, too?" she looked at Murphy. "I think so, but she is as bad as he is” he laughed “and nearly as stubborn, if not more so.” Emori grinned "As stubborn as you?" she asked him. He smiled at her and drew her close “Nope, those two definitely take the prize as the most capable leaders among us” he grinned.

 

 “I was never selfless enough to be a leader” he admitted. Fueled by frustration and pent up anger, Murphy believed in revenge, not love. At least not until he met Emori. She had changed him. He was still self-serving at times, but he had learned when to play nice and when to be selfish. “Bellamy and Clarke clearly have always had a hint of something deeper going on” he mused.

 

That much was true. The two of them could communicate with a single glance, as if they were on the same wavelength; even if they had differing ideas on what it took to be a leader. They knew what the other was thinking and what they would do before they even did it. They had each other’s backs even when they didn’t particularly like each other.

 

Perhaps the one thing, the two of them seemed to share was a string of unsuccessful relationships and one night-stands. None of them seemed to last, or even live for that matter. The exceptions being two people who had survived whatever evil twist of fate anyone the two of them hooked up with seemed to meet. Nylah, who was Clarke’s current friend with benefits. Everybody knew about them, but the relationship seemed more casual than serious. Not that it mattered since Nylah was stuck in the bunker with the rest of the survivors.

 

Then there was Raven, who had one-time revenge sex with Bellamy when she thought Clarke and Finn had taken off together. It had never happened again, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t, especially seeing as the two of them were together for the foreseeable future. Both of them has been known to destress situations by seeking sexual release, not always with each other though; Unfortunately, “then again” Murphy shrugged “Clarke, Raven and Bellamy seem to have terrible luck in having successful relationships” he chortled “people usually end up dead.”

Emori laughed “Well in that case, remind me not to sleep with either of them” she grinned. “Always” he returned kissing her softly “besides I don’t like to share." Echo chose that moment to walk into the lab

 

“Get a room" she scoffed. Everywhere she went on the ship somebody was kissing or hugging someone else. Love was never a reality for her. Thanks to Queen Nia, she learned to make war, rather than love. She was grateful to Bellamy for keeping her from dying in praimfaya, but being the odd one out of the three relationships was not fun.

 

She didn’t know if Raven and Bellamy would ever come together, even for a moment of mutual need; but they were definitely attached at the hip. "any word from Clarke?" she asked. "not so far" Emori answered. "Do you think she'll survive four more years?" she asked. Echo snorted "Roan always told me not to underestimate Clarke Griffin” she replied “and she did survive a nuclear fire that killed everything else in its path.”

 

Murphy grunted "don't put much stock in her princess attitude and teary disposition for more than what it is” he chortled “Underneath all that, beats the heart and will of a warrior." His words had a tone of awe. The two of them didn’t always see eye-to-eye, but he recognized her as a fellow survivor. They’d spent a lot of time on the opposite sides of most issues, but he never doubted her loyalty to her people or her ability to survive whatever life threw at her. "She'll survive, she always does" he chortled.

 

Echo nodded in agreement "I guess Roan was right, seeing as she outlived him" she said. Even though he had banished her, she was still fiercely loyal to him. As a long-time member of the queen’s guard, she would probably always be loyal to his memory. Much like Clarke, Roan was loyal to his people, even if it meant dying so that they lived; At the same time, he was a strong warrior, who did what it took to preserve his own life. And both of them sought a more peaceful way for the two cultures to live together. Unfortunately, neither of them managed to do that. Ironically, it was Octavia, who didn’t seem to belong in either world, who managed to unite the two cultures.

 

Clarke woke up the next morning, still feeling as though she was being watched, but there were no footprints or tracks and still no trees for anyone to hide in. She knew it wasn’t logical or rational, but it was feeling she could not shake. If anyone had survived, they had to be nightblood also and very adept at keeping a low profile. While a part of her hoped someone had survived, she couldn’t see how it was possible. If some had, she hoped they were as friendly and desperate as she was to not be alone any longer.

 

She shook off the eerie feeling. She needed to get going. The sooner she got on her way, the sooner she could find more food and water. Like yesterday, she packed up her belongings and started down the trail, rapping the rounded edge of her spear on the ground, hoping to find the bunker she knew to be near. A little way into her walk, she tapped something solid and heard the faintest of echoes. She stopped in her tracks and rapped the spear again cocking her head.

There it was again. She slung the spear around her shoulder and stooped down to start clearing the soot and ash.

 

She found the bunker and opened the hatch easily, too easily. He heartbeat thundered in her ears. Soot and ash were crusted in the opening, as if had fallen in when the hatch had been previously, recently opened then closed again. Whoever had opened it had carefully reset it as well in an effort to conceal the bunker making her wonder who else may have survived praimfaya.

 

The thought brought intense joy, and at the same time intense fear. _Someone else had survived praimfaya!_  someone who obviously had nightblood since they were out walking around like she was. Clarke stood up and looked around. Panic and joy fought for dominance. Did she dare say anything or did she just keep walking? After a few moments, she went with the first option. Whoever had survived, surely, they had to be as lonely and desperate as she was, right?

 

Praying she wasn’t wrong she looked around again "Hello" she called out in English "I know someone is here, I'm not going to hurt you, please come out." Clarke turned her head to look in all directions. There was no movement, no sounds. She called again “Look, I know you’re there, whoever you are. And judging by everything I seen and found, we need each other” she sighed “so how about you come out and see what we can work out?” she asked.

 

Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her gut tightened and she was instantly aware that she was no longer alone. She turned around and looked into the very blue eyes of a certain king.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I've been doing some serious rewriting of this story. Here's the next chapter

Clarke couldn't believe her eyes. She took a step back and stared at him. It couldn’t be, he died in the conclave, it was how Octavia had won, thus claiming the bunker. Yet here he was, standing not two feet away from her. He was skinnier than she remembered, but given their current food options, she wasn’t surprised.

 

His blue eyes glittered "Apparently, even praimfaya bows down to the great Wanheda" he smirked at her. "Apparently I'm not the only one it bows down to" she shot back "though I had it on good authority that you lost in the battle for the bunker" she arched her eyebrows at him. "not so good authority it would seem" he mused "why are you not there?" he asked her. "that's a long story" she sighed. "by my calculations we have nothing but time" he said crossing his arms over his chest looking at her smugly, waiting for the story.

 

Ignoring his smug look, she sidestepped that conversation. She wasn’t sure she wanted to get into it just yet. "How are you a nightblood?" she asked him. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" he looked at her. She sighed, King Roan of Azgeda could be a real pain when he tried. At the moment however, she was glad to see anyone, even him. "Fine, but tell me while we explore this bunker" she said. "There's nothing there. I already checked" he said. "Damn" she looked up "I was counting on stuff still being here."

 

He looked at her, she looked different, older somehow and her hair had been cut. "I know where there are supplies and it is relatively close" he told her. Clarke’s heart raced, “could it be? Could the ark have withstood the nuclear disaster? "The ark is still standing?" she asked incredulously. "for the most part, but it is not a pretty place to be" he warned her.

 

He smiled lazily at her "what do you say? Shall we go there? On the way you can tell me your story" he drawled. She sighed, she really didn’t want to think about why she was here alone, much less talk about it. "unless you have a better idea…" he said. She nodded and he fell into step beside her. He clearly knew this part of the world as well as she did the island. They began to walk in the direction of the Ark.

 

 "Are you alone?" he asked, usually where you saw Clarke Griffin, Bellamy or Raven weren’t far behind. She nodded "that's part of the story" she said quietly, wondering where to begin. As they walked, she told him what happened and why she was alone in the forest. He stopped walking and whipped around to face her when she mentioned Echo,

 

"Wait a minute” he held up his hands, “Echo is in space?" he seemed to be amused by that particular piece of her story. "she saved our lives" Clarke pointed out “without her, none of us would have made it to the island or the ring." He glanced at her, the way she said the last part was quiet, sadder "and yet you got left behind?" he asked. Despite his anger at Echo’s behavior, he was glad she survived praimfaya. She was a good and loyal person, who’d only done what she thought was best for her people, much like himself and Clarke.

 

She shrugged “We didn’t know whoever did it would have to scale the tower” she replied “and Bellamy had to help Murphy get Monty who was injured, Raven was needed back at the lab. I was the obvious choice" she pointed out. "self-appointed, I assume" he looked to her for confirmation.

Again, she shrugged “we had to do all of that and launch the rocket in ten minutes or we all would have died…” she faltered falling quiet for a moment. “unfortunately, time was not on our side” she sighed.

 

Roan looked at here “And Bellamy was okay with this plan?” he eyed her. He couldn’t believe that Clarke’s staunch protector was okay with her plan. "Bellamy wasn't a fan of the plan" she admitted "but he didn’t have nightblood, if he stayed and missed the window of time, he would have died" she looked down “they all would have. So, I told him to leave me and get them to safety” Roan snorted “and he did?” he asked in disbelief. “I imagine it was hard for him, for them” she answered quietly “but yeah, they did.”

 

He watched her face as she said those words. They were clearly a source of pain to her. He knew a thing or two about sacrificing yourself for others, it was what kept his people alive after the conclave.  After a minute, they started walking again. Roan’s tone softened “I’m sorry” he spoke quietly “that must’ve have been hard.” Clarke’s eyes glittered with unshed tears, but she didn’t cry "He's my best friend" she defended "I needed him to be alive, even if I wasn't."

 

Roan knew the two of them were close, closer than even they were willing to admit. "you must miss him a lot" he murmured "I do" she said softly "I miss all of them, but now thanks to Luna and Raven, I’ll see them again” she smiled slightly “just not for four more years” she shrugged. She turned to look at him “Your turn" she said “how are you here, I heard you were stabbed, then drowned in a fountain of black rain?”

 

He grunted and looked at her “why is it always water?” he raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed “Apparently, you have gills, so why does it matter?” He glowered at her “Anyway…” he trailed off as she grinned at him. “Yes, Luna got me pretty good” he said instinctively reaching for his side "but I played dead long enough to watch Luna die.” He told her how he watched Octavia take her tokens “then I took a page out of your book.”

 

She eyed him questioningly.   “She was already dead, and her blood was still good, so I helped myself to some of her bone marrow" he shrugged. "She wasn't using it anymore" he pointed out when Clarke shot him a look.  She sighed "no, I guess she wasn't" she agreed. "how did you know what to do" she asked. He looked down at her "I was at the lab with you and your mom" he explained.

 

"So, technically you owe your very existence to me then?" she cocked her head. Ignoring her, they walked on in silence. After a while, Clarke looked up at him "For what it’s worth, I'm glad to see you" she looked at him "I was getting tired of being the last human standing." He grunted "Trust me I know the feeling" he agreed with her.

 

Clarke stopped suddenly as the ark came into view. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was largely intact. She really didn’t understand how since praimfaya had claimed everything else in its path. Perhaps the length of time the ship had orbited in space had saved it. She wondered if that meant the dropship also survived.

 

The ark had some damage, but it was standing tall against the ash grey sky. Clarke looked around, this place didn’t always feel like home, and it wasn't always happy place for her to be; But seeing it now, sparked a new sense of hope in her. They could stay here and potentially have a home for the next four years; They would be safe from exterior elements and potentially have access to food, water and other things they needed to survive.

 

 Roan saw the glow in her eyes "don't get too excited, you haven't seen the inside yet" he told her. He watched her eyes cloud over. “what? He asked curious to know what the look meant. “A lot of our…my people, mostly some of the 100” chose to die her, rather than try to get into the ark” she sighed. “Their probably still here since nobody came back” she spoke quietly.

 

“They are” he confirmed “I didn’t know who they were, or why they were here, but they are.” She shrugged “they wanted to go out on their own terms” she said “and with the way things went, it was probably a good thing” she sighed. “Jasper is in there” he voice was even quieter.

 

Sadness radiated from her. Roan wished he knew what to say or do to help her, but before he could think of something, she snapped out of her thoughts. She exhaled deeply, she wasn't really sure she wanted to see it judging by Monty's last account of what had happened.

 

She wondered if their bodies had disintegrated, or would they be intact? Would it smell like death? Would there be bones scattered like the 300 warriors at the drop ship when Clarke ignited the rocket?

 

"This could save us" she shrugged when Roan mentioned they didn’t have to do this now "besides many of my friends died in her, willingly. I need to see it" she said. Roan shook his head "how did I know you would say that?" he mused "come one, but be warned it's quite ugly" he sighed.

 

 Roan opened the gates stopped and waited for her "okay, I'm ready" she looked up to him. He pushed open the gates. Clarke gasped at the sight before her. There were piles of charred skeletal remains. Clearly someone, probably Roan had already begun the process of cleaning up the yard "Your doing?" she asked.

 

He bobbed his head "I needed a place to stay, and was not going to walk over bodies getting in and out of here" he shrugged. She could see he had taken the time to carefully pile the bones in a mass grave "Thank you" she said, touched by his gesture. He shrugged "praimfaya was the great equalizer" he said. “I tried to saw what I could, but there was absolutely nothing salvageable from the outside of the ark” he told her.

 

"Did you fix the gate too?" she asked. He nodded "I wasn't sure if or what may have survived praimfaya, but I wanted to be certain I was safe from any threat" he explained. They came to the door of the ark. It hung off balance, but it was somewhat intact. The inside was better than the outside, but praimfaya had ravaged it as well.

 

The deeper they got into the ark, the less damage there seemed to be. Clarke saw the partitioned area ahead, this was where Jasper and the people who followed him had lived…and died. Their fight was over before praimfaya began, so in a twisted sort of way they were the lucky ones.

 

They didn't see the raging fire coming for them as she had. They didn't watch it consume every inch of what it touched. Some would argue that they took the cowards way out, and on some level, they would be right. Sometimes. choosing not to fight is often as powerful as choosing to fight.

 

This particular area had been sealed off from the inside, it looked positively untouched, at least physically. To Clarke, who knew what had transpired in this room, it felt like a graveyard. This very room that could Shelter her and Roan. Of course, now that they were immune to the effects of the irradiated earth, they didn’t need it near as much.

 

She stood at the locked doors staring in. The room was an ode to hopelessness, and that feeling penetrated the atmosphere. Clarke turned and walked wordlessly away from the room. Roan watched her leave. This was not the Wanheda, he was used to seeing. "are you okay?" he asked walking over to her.

 

She nodded, touched at his gesture. "I almost lost hope once" she spoke softly "on the island. I was ready to give up, to give in" she sighed, dropping her face into her hands "being here, seeing this reminded me of that feeling" she said. After a few minutes, she looked up at him "I can't feel that way again" she looked up at him "I won’t feel that way again" she declared.

 

Roan knew what she meant, he too felt the feeling of hopelessness in that room. Probably not as deep as she did since these were her friends. Unfortunately, since that room was virtually untouched by praimfaya, it was necessary to their survival.

 

"I don't think you are capable of losing hope" he told her "I seem to remember a young woman in a canyon, asking demanding ten minutes of my time, while two of her people, including her best friend were in very real danger of losing their lives" he grinned. Clarke smiled “that person was backed by an army of gun-toting soldiers” she chortled.

 

Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled it then stood to her feet "okay, I'm ready" she said holding her head high as she walked back to the sealed doors of the room.

 

Jasper had locked the room from the outside and it was Clarke’s hope to get into the room without breaking into to it. If radiation hadn't touched the room so far, why let it now. "Does it matter?" Roan drawled. "it’s not like the radiation can hurt us?" She scoffed "isn't that just like a guy to

think that?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.  He grinned at her "Maybe, but it happens to be true" he pointed out.

 

"Yes, physically we can walk on the irradiated earth, but can we ingest irradiated things and still not be affected?" she asked him "would you like to be the test bunny for that particular experiment?" she raised her eyebrows as she stared at him. He supposed she was right. Neither of them, alone or together had actually found anything that survived praimfaya to test that theory.

 

"I guess you have a point" he admitted grudgingly "I didn't survive all this to die like that." Clarke turned on her heels to look him in the eye "which brings me to the question I have been trying to figure out in my head all day long" she eyes him curiously. "Why slump off like a thief in the night rather than take the crown, or in this case the bunker? And where in the hell does a king hide in his own country?" she asked.

 

His eyes glittered with laughter " I wondered when it would occur to you to ask those questions?" he said. "Does that mean you have answers then?" she shot back "because when you marched on the ark, you were all about loyalty to country at whatever cost?" He saw the determination on her face, "we're not going to figure this out" he nodded at the sealed room "until I answer that, are we?" he asked.

 

Clarke was a thinker, always had been. Even when he kidnapped her the first time, she was more concerned with why he was running away from his own people, than what he planned to do with her. She crossed her arms of her chest "nope, so spill" she said "I mean we have at least four years to see what survived in there, right?" she shrugged.

 

This was why Clarke was a leader of her people and not a follower, she spent too much time questioning why things were done, rather than just blindly following the set rules. He smirked "it was still about loyalty" he told her. Clarke looked thoughtfully at him "tell me how slumping away was about loyalty" she said.

 

"I struck a deal with Octavia" he told her "I knew she had the potential to win, and after Luna stuck a spear in me, I would not have beaten her in the end, not in the condition I was in.” It pained him to admit that, but between his wound and the black rain falling, he wouldn’t have stood a chance against Luna who was both healthy and immune to the black rain. “Even if I had managed to beat her, do you really think my people would shared the bunker with Skaikru and trikru?" he asked.

 

Clarke shook her head "I knew she would share the bunker, which meant at least a hundred of my people would live. It was a risk worth taking" he said. "But when Octavia took out Luna, I saw my chance to survive” he said. “Lucky for me everyone was so distracted waiting for her answer, I was able to slip unnoticed.”

 

Clarke hadn’t been out of the bunker when Octavia won, so she didn’t actually see the end of the conclave. “So, I grabbed the things I needed and 'slumped away' as you say" he finished. Clarke was silent. "we really aren't so different Clarke" he said. "I did what was best for my people, just like you did.” He looked at her again “And look at us know” he said “against all odds, you and are here and healthy.  We need whatever is in there to help us survive that much longer, so can we do this now? He asked looking in the direction of the sealed door.

 

"Fine, do it your way" she sighed "but if I get irradiated and die before I see Bellamy again, I'm going to haunt you forever." He snorted "I'll take that into consideration" he said reaching for her spear "may I?" he asked. She nodded handing him her spear.

 

While Roan worked on the door, she walked around the area. Monty had somehow gotten out without breaking the airlock, which meant there had to be another way in. This is where she needed Raven's expertise. She could forge passable weapons out of melted steel and piles of rubble, but nobody knew this old boat better than Raven. If there was another way into that room, she would know. Her or Monty, not that that would do either of them any good since they were all the way in space.

 

Roan walked up behind her "where the hell did you find this?" he held up her now bent spear. "I made it from rubble and steel on the island" she told him. He just shook his head "clearly you were not the brains of the operations when it came to weaponry" he shook his head. She smiled sadly "no, that was Bellamy" she sighed. Roan saw the look on her face and instantly felt like a heel "I'm sorry" he said "I didn't think before I…" she held up her hand stopping his remark "it’s not you. It’s this place” she sighed “too many bad memories.”

 

He looked at her "Okay, let’s take a break" he said steering her towards the exit "It's going to be dark soon anyway. We can stay in my bunker and start over tomorrow" he said.When they got out of the ark, she stopped in the yard and placed a miniature communication tower on the ground facing it toward the sky. She pulled out a mic and a hand-held radio, then dropped to her knees and began speaking into it.

_"Bellamy, mom, I made it to the ark, I ran into an old friend along the way. I'll explain later. I'm okay. We're okay. We can survive a long time here if we can figure out how to get into Jasper's airlock. I could really use Raven down here or Monty, they would know what to do._

_Oh, and by the way, you forge better tools than I do Bell. So, I hope you are not losing that particular skill up there in space. I hope you hear this. I wish I could actually talk to you._

_Especially being here at the Ark. Jasper's bunker is full of hopelessness. I can’t stay here tonight, it'll will just bring me down, but I'm not alone anymore, and we'll be safe. I could use an infusion of wisdom on how to get into Jasper's bunker if Raven or Monty could somehow infuse my brain with that info, I'd be eternally grateful._

_Take care of each other. I love you all."_

 

Bellamy woke up just in time to hear the tail end of her message. "Come on Clarke you can do this" he whispered after replaying her message. Raven had rigged the communication system so that it automatically recorded every transmission that came in. He replayed the message again.

 

The sadness in her tone tore at him. She may not be alone anymore, but she sounded sadder than she had before. He was dying to know what "old friend" had also survived praimfaya, since the only nightblood left that anyone knew about was Clarke.

 

He dropped his head onto the table in front of him feeling as hopeless as she sounded. God, he hated this. He didn't know what was worse, not knowing if she was alive or dead, or knowing she was alive and in need of help without being unable to do a damn thing about it. "I wish I could talk to you too" he sighed laying his head on the desk.

 

There was no need to call Raven or Monty for the message, they would be here soon enough. One or both of them usually came about this time to haul him out of the lab where he spent most of his time waiting to her voice, to know that she was okay.  Apparently, since he was going to have to teach her how to forge a proper tool, he would need to brush up on that particular skill.

 

That brought a smile to his face, this was a story he would have to hear. He was still smiling when Raven strolled in a few minutes later. "Did she send another message?" she asked. He nodded and played the message back. Raven snorted "of course she can’t figure out how to open an airlock or forge a proper weapon" she shook her head. "and what old friend?" she wondered aloud.

 

Bellamy scoffed "I'd like to know that myself" he said "but at least she isn't alone anymore." Raven nodded in agreement "there is that" she said.

 

Roan watched her pack up the tower and the radios, she looked very dejected. "come on" he held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet "I'll tell you all about my bunker and praimfaya pain, that should cheer you up." She smiled slightly at that "you would think" she replied "but don't bet on it." He grinned "Oh I think I can make you at least smile a little with my tales" he assured her as they walked toward the gates of Arkadia.

 

Roan sat against the wall watching Clarke sleep. They'd walked to his bunker about half a mile from the ark mostly in silence. When they got to his bunker, she ate one of her MREs, handing another to him. She didn't have a whole lot to say and try as he might he had yet to get her to talk to him about anything real.

 

He'd never seen her so hopeless, so lost. Not that the two of them had ever trusted the other enough to reveal too many secrets. He assumed they would get over that eventually, especially now they were the last two humans walking the earth.

 

He stood up and walked toward her, as much as he hated to do it, it was time to wake her up. "Clarke" he nudged her gently on the shoulder "We have to get moving if we want to break into that bar today" he told her.

 

She opened her eyes slowly, he could see the reluctance on her face "okay" she sighed pulling herself to a standing position "let's go" she spoke softly. He looked at her "we don't have to do this today you know" he said "there are other bunkers around here" he told her. Clarke looked at him "the ark is our best hope of survival" she said “we need to get in there.”

 

She appreciated that he was willing to spare her feelings, but even she knew that she would have to face the reality of the ark sooner rather than later. "I'm sorry about last night" she said "I just don't…" He held up a hand to stop her "Believe me, I understand" he said "I know I’m not your first choice of people to survive in an irradiated world” he spoke softly.  

She smiled slightly at him, though he saw the sadness in her eyes, "I miss him. I miss them” she sighed “more importantly, they would know how to get into that bar."

 

Roan grinned and grabbed a sturdy looking spear leaning against the wall "And today we will, even if it means we do it my way" he said. He’d hoped she would smile or laugh or do anything but look so sad. He tipped her chin up “I know it’s hard” he said ‘but we’ll get through this, I promise” he spoke softly “just have a little faith in me” he pleaded. "I'm Sorry" she sighed deeply "it’s not you, that place reminds me of all the people that are gone."

 

"Gone, not dead" he reminded her. "you will see them again, but until then you have to survive too. So what do you say, shall we go crack the bunker open and live off of what remains in there for a while?" he held out a hand.

 

 "Ok" she said taking his hand "lead on your highness" she snickered. He snorted "like you would actually do what I told you to" he grinned ruefully. "Even Bellamy didn't get that kind of obedience,” she chuckled “so, I wouldn’t hold your breath waiting for that to happen" she shot back. "Tell me something I didn't already know" he laughed and led her out of the bunker.

 

Bellamy watched the sun rise on the earth below. By this time, Clarke and whatever 'old friend' she had managed to find would be heading to the ark by now. He hoped she would calm down enough to find a way into the bunker. All she had to do was get out of her own head and the answers would come to her.

 

Unfortunately, getting out of her own head was not something Clarke was good at. "Why can't the dammed radio just work?" he spat out angrily. "Have you ever thought that it is not our radio that is not working, but hers?" Raven sat down beside him. "I mean she is just learning to do things like create communication towers, and she probably got that from some hundred-year-old book she found on the island” she scoffed “Hell, it's a miracle WE can even hear her!"

 

Bellamy laughed he knew what Raven was saying was true. Clarke was most definitely not an engineer. "I still stuck on the  'old friend' helping her” he sighed raggedly. “Who the hell else survived? And how did we not know about this person?"

 

 "Why are you jealous?" Raven asked. Bellamy glared at her "no, concerned" he countered "what if they don't take care of her?" he asked. "In case you failed to notice, Clarke has been known to take care of herself from time to time" she pointed out. "But she had people to help her, now all she has is this 'friend'?"

 

Raven took his hand in hers "whoever this friend of hers is, they have to survive the same as her” she pointed out. “And do not underestimate Clarke; her sense of self-preservation is very strong, even if her decisions at the time are not the smartest." Bellamy snorted, again Raven was exactly right in her assessment.

 

Bellamy turned his head to look at her "thanks, I needed that" he said. "I know" she grinned at him "now come get something to eat before Monty and Murphy eat it all" she said. He allowed her to pull him to his feet, then wrapped his arms around her "what would I do without you?" he asked. “Probably go nuts slowly, then we'd have to throw you in the skybox so you wouldn't kill us all" she retorted.

 

Roan and Clarke got back to the ark and tried to figure out how to get into the bunker a few times before Clarke finally glanced at him "okay, do it your way" she sighed. He grinned victoriously and took the axe he'd brought from his bunker to the airlock. After several good hits, it cracked just enough for him to wedge the axe in the door. Standing between the slightly open doors, Roan pushed it just enough for Clarke to squeeze under his arm and into the room.

 

She handed him a chair which he stuck in between the doors, so they wouldn't close. The last thing they needed was to get stuck in there. Clarke looked around the room. Like the courtyard it was scattered with skeletal remains. Thankfully, none of them were recognizable or the task of cleaning out the room would be truly horrible.

 

"Are you doing okay?" Roan came over to where she stood. She nodded "Do you think they really wanted to die?" she asked "or were theyjust afraid to live?" he asked. "Not everybody was going to live" he reminded her "right or wrong, they made a choice, like you and I did. The difference is we made it, they didn't" he said. She sighed, she knew he was right.

 

Her eyes settled on a lone set of remains sitting in a window “Jasper” she sighed. It had taken him so long to find peace. She hoped he truly did. "So, how do we keep the doors open and take the bodies outside with the rest?" he asked.

 

“See that red button over there?” Clarke asked. Roan nodded “push it.” He walked over and pushed the button she’d indicated. The doors opened and the chair fell to the floor with a clatter. He put his hands on his hips and glowered at her “you realize there was one of those buttons on the outside” he pointed out. “Yes, but jasper locked it from the inside, so we had to be in here to open it” she replied.

 

Roan shook his head "See I knew you'd figure it out" he said smiling at her "all you had to do was get out of your own head." She shook her head "you sound like Bellamy" she scoffed. "God Forbid" Roan groaned and began piling bones in a cart he hauled in from the hall. Clarke shook her head and began helping him.

 

It took several trips, but they emptied the room. When that was done, they lit the two culverts of bodies on fire and stood back. "What do you say?" he asked "Is this home sweet home?" he asked turning her so they faced the ark "why the hell not" she said.

 

They found water, food and other supplies after searching the bar “we have everything we need here, plus real beds.” The last part was delivered with a big smile. He had to agree with her on that, sleeping on the ground was getting really old. “I haven’t slept on a real bed in so long” he groaned “that will be so nice.”

 

 Clarke laughed at him “come on old man” she said “I’m tired of eating MRE’s let’s go dig into the dried meat we found.” They had found packages of dried meat that had been dehydrated and sealed in packages prior to praimfaya. “You don’t have to tell me twice” he declared following her into the ark.

 

Later that night she stood outside again with the portable tower. 

 

 _"Well its done Bell" she spoke into the mic "The ark has been cleaned out, the bodies disposed of. God that was hard” she sighed “I figured out how to open the doors, of course that was after we broke into it in the first place. Roan told me I just needed to get out of my own head to figure that out. I told him he sounded a lot like you."_  

 

Bellamy heard the smile on her face, he was glad she was doing better. Then his brain caught her last sentence “Roan” he repeated the name, how the hell was he there when he died in the conclave?

 

_We found food, real food, not these crappy MRE’s. We also have drinkable water. Of course, we threw out the Jobi Tea”_

 

he heard her laugh. God, it was good to hear that.

_“And I have never appreciated a real bed as much as I will tonight”_

He laughed at the relief in her voice. He hadn’t slept in a real bed in days, and it was her fault. Okay, maybe it wasn’t exactly her fault. He just chose to stay near the radio waiting to hear from her.

 

_Things have been hard down here, and  I miss you guys more than I ever thought I would, even Murphy. Most of all, I miss you Bell! I hope you are doing okay. Don't worry about me, about us. We're going to be okay. I can't wait to see you guys. I love you all. I guess it took this for me to say it."_

 

Bellamy's heat swelled at her last words "We love you too princess" he whispered "Just hold on, we’re coming as soon as it's safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 732**

 

The sun had finally broken through the grey clouds. Clarke sat outside the ark enjoying the quiet morning before everybody else was up. She took her hand-held tower and walked out to the middle of the yard. Today she was going to mount it to the top of the newly constructed tower. She wondered if anybody was hearing her transmissions or was she just wasting her breath.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" She was half way up the tower when Roan bellowed at her. "Mounting this, like I told you I was going to yesterday" she replied. "I believe I asked you to let me secure the tower first" he drawled "geez, did you give Bellamy this much trouble?" he asked shaking his head.

 

She grinned down at him "you know I did" she retorted. Unphased, by his ire at her for climbing the tower, she continued to climb up it. When she reached the top she pulled the miniature dish out of her backpack and secured it to the tower using rope. She attached the cord she was able to scrounge from the communication lab on the ark to the tower and dropped the rest of it to the ground below her, before starting her descent. About halfway down a stiff breeze blew, causing her to be slightly unsteady.

 

Roan stepped forward and held the base of the tower until she was within arm's reach, then he snaked his free arm around her waist and lowered her to the ground "You do realize that if I let you get killed before Bellamy gets back, me surviving praimfaya won’t mean a damn thing, right?" he asked glaring at her.

 

She rolled her eyes "Bell knows better than to think anyone can control me" she shot back. "I bet he does" Roan muttered "but that won’t stop him from killing me if I let you get killed" he pointed out.

 

Clarke supposed he had a point. "Please just stay off the tower, I'll secure it today" he begged her. "Fine" Clarke agreed "I have to see if I can get Maddi cleaned up today anyway" she agreed. "Has she said anything to you yet?" he asked. She shook her head "she just needs time to adjust. She was by herself for a long time" Clarke replied.

 

Roan watched her go shaking his head. She made it damn hard to keep her alive some days, no wonder Bellamy was always so frustrated with her. Scowling, he let go of the tower when it

finished swaying. He'd buried it deep in the ground, but had not yet set it. So, when he came out first thing this morning to see her halfway up the damn thing he wanted to kill her. He attached the cord to the forgotten radio and picked it up.

 

" _Blake, I don't know if you can hear me" he spoke into the mic "but I could use a little advice on how to keep Clarke alive until someone else gets here to help out. She's a little bit headstrong. I’m trying to keep her safe, and just when I think I’ve got that under control she does another dumb thing.”_

Bellamy sat up, he'd deliberately camped out in the communication room to hear her voice again.

He replayed the message, then sat back and snorted "yeah have fun keeping her alive" he said, then added "but she better be alive when I get back" he muttered a hint of steel in his tone. He knew she would be, he heard a hint of protectiveness in Roan's voice, and a little tone of desperateness.

 

The latter kind of made him laugh. Keeping Clarke alive had been his job for four years, and she made it very hard on a good day because she was her parent's daughter and she didn't know when to stop.

 

He replayed the last line of Roan's little rant in his head "another dumb thing, huh?" he chortled. How many dumb things could you do when there were only two of you? "oh hell" he swore "look who I am talking about" he sighed. Dumb things were her specialty.

 

There was no little voice in her head asking herself if what she was doing was the right thing. Or if there was, she did a fine job of ignoring it. Like so many of her other messages, he'd squirreled this one away in a private file for only him to hear. He'd occasionally replay them for Raven when the two of them would sit in there at night long after everyone else had gone to bed, this one he would let her hear.

 

Clarke walked quietly into the quarters where the young child lay on the cot. In her sleep, Maddi looked like the innocent five-year-old she had once been before praimfaya turned her into the untrusting little adult she became when she was awake.

 

They didn't know what tribe she had come from, but she was clearly an undiscovered nightblood since she had walked around as free as Clarke and Roan on the irradiated earth. She hadn't yet spoken to either her or roan, except to tell them her name, but she accepted their hospitality; something Clarke wasn't sure the child was going to do when Roan first brought her back to the ark about a week ago.

 

Clarke's mind flashed back to the day Roan returned from a hunting trip. He was carrying something in his arms. Clarke hoped he had finally bagged that panther they'd seen running in the forest just outside the ark. In very small areas, the earth had begun to inhabit itself, including fish and forest animals. Clarke didn't know how it was possible, but they'd learned that if they food was cooked well enough, they could eat it. Which was a good thing since they only had a few MREs remaining. She was hoping he'd brought back some food that day, instead he brought Maddi.

 

" _where did you find her?" Clarke asked him when he'd brought the small, obviously malnourished child to her. He explained that he'd seen her tracks while hunting the day before. When he saw them again, he followed the steps she had taken to a cave. For being as little as she was, he was amazed at her ability to keep herself alive the last two years._

_At first glance, she backed against the wall of the cave, wielding a homemade spear. He held his hands up "Ai'm nou hir kom hur yu" he spoke in his native tongue, letting the little girl know he wasn't going to hurt her. She stared at him warily. He could tell she'd been surviving on whatever she could find, which accounted for a lot of the empty bunkers._

_He and Clarke had wondered how so many of them had been raided, and about the things that had been taken. Now he had an answer for those questions. He started toward her, his arms still raised. She drew back and shoved the spear toward him. Not wanting to scare her anymore, he stopped again._

_"ai name ste roan" he spoke again, this time introducing himself. Recognition flashed in her eyes, she lowered the spear, but stayed planted against the wall. He chuckled, he thought it was funny that he got more respect from this frightened child, than he did from Clarke. If he could get the child to come back to camp with him, they could help take care of her._

 

As it turned out getting Maddi to the ark had been the easy part, keeping her there had been another.

_Doing his best not to spook her, Roan sat down in her cave. Not close enough to touch her, but close enough to the entrance of the cave and in the right position to grab her if she tried to run past him._

_Her eyes darted between him and the cave. Clearly,  she was trying to decide if she could get past him or not. He held up his hand again to show her he meant her no harm and reached inside his coat._

_Maddi picked up her spear again and shoved it at him ""Ai'm nou hir kom yu" he repeated, pulling out an MRE Clarke has insisted he take with him. Laying it on the floor of the cave he slid it towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him warily, but quickly snatched the package and eagerly sucked it down._

_"osir don a place kom seep, yu will be klir" he told her "it ste inside kom a door." Again he spoke in her native tongue telling her about the ark. "please come back kom me?" he asked. "we don dina en water, blankets, yu will be klir." The child stared at him, then looked around her cave "I promise no one will hurt you" he switched to English._

_She nodded and began gathering a few things. They were halfway back to the ark, when she suddenly collapsed. He made sure she was okay, then scooped her tiny body into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Clarke watched them come in the gate "where did you find her at?" Clarke asked, amazed that someone so young had both managed to evade their extensive searches of the surrounding forest and stay alive at the same time._

_Clearly, she was a nightblood, seeing as she walked around as they did. "In a cave about a mile from here" he told her "she's been living off what she can scavenge, but from what I can tell her resources are running out" he said. "Take her to medical, I'll check her out" she instructed._

_Roan stood by while she tended to the little girl. At some point Maddi stirred and began fighting her "easy" roan calmed her "this ste klark, em ste trying kom help yu." The child stopped fighting and reached for his hand. He took it and smiled at her "what's your name?" he asked her. "I am Maddi of trikru" she answered. "Hello Maddi gon trikru, em ste nice kom meet yu. pro kom ste hir kom osir. Osir will nou hurt yu"_

_Clarke spoke to the child in her own language letting her know they wanted her to stay with them. "I promise, yu'll be klir" klark spoke softly, kindly as not to spook the child. Maddi looked at her warily, but nodded in agreement._

 

Maddi had tried on a couple of occasions to leave, but so far they had been able to get her to stay. She was already looking better although she needed a bath. Today, Clarke hoped to get that done. Maddi stirred and opened her eyes "good morning ai strik nightblood" she greeted the child "i brought yu some breakfast."

 

Maddi took the packet Clarke offered sitting up and tearing it open. "Today yu need a bath" Clarke told her ""would yu like me kom help?" Maddi had stopped shuddering when either of them approached, though she trusted Roan more than Clarke.

 

"Wanheda" the child finally spoke. "Yes, ai laik Wanheda" Clarke acknowledged "but ai wont hur yu. Osir hogeda need each other, yu, me en roan." Maddi nodded, still wary, but it was a start. "So, about bilaik bath?" Clarke asked again.

 

Maddi nodded and stood to her feet. She reached for Clarke's hand. Clarke smiled and took the child's hand. Together, they walked to the bathroom. Half  an hour later, they found Roan in the yard securing the tower "who ste bilaik strik gada kom yu? "He asked Clarke "what happened kom the strik urchin ai brought houm a few days ago?" Maddi smiled at him, but said nothing.

 

The cleaned up version of the orphan he'd found was a definite improvement. He also noticed she was clinging tightly to Clarke's hand, another indication that she was beginning to trust them more. "How about yu en me go kom your cave en Ge the rest gon your things?" he held his hand out.

 

Maddi looked to Clarke, who nodded "sounds like a good idea kom me" she said. Maddi nodded and dropped her hand. She walked over to Roan and took his hand "ill hod op hir" she said "be careful." Roan nodded and they turned and walked toward the gates of Arkadia. Maddi turned back briefly "I'll be hir when yu ge back" she assured the child. Maddi nodded and walked with Roan.

 

After they left, Clarke walked to the tower where the radio lay. She picked it up

 

" _Bellamy, its day 734, a little over two years since praimfaya destroyed the earth. I am surviving;_

_we are surviving and growing in numbers. I don’t think I ever told you who I am with._

" _I know you must be wondering, but I had to be sure it was going to last._

 

She had mentioned his name once, but clearly, she didn’t recall that moment. At any rate, it didn’t matter since Roan himself announced his presence to them earlier. "Sorry princess, he already beat you to it" he muttered "but thanks for that."

 

" _I am with Roan, yes, that Roan. It's a long story, and I will tell you all about it when you come back. But he takes care of me, almost as good as you did. And yes, I make it as hard on him as I did on you" she grinned "old habits die hard, I guess" she laughed._

 

Bellamy smiled, she sounded good, happy even. And he was glad that she made it hard on Roan. It meant she wasn't losing hope anymore.

 

" _We are still at the ark. We are surviving just fine here. There is even wildlife and plants we can eat, if we prepare it right. There is more news. We found a child, a nightblood, she is five and has been living on her own for the last two years, but she is living with us now. We're kind of like a family I guess" she said "I can't wait until you get to meet her."_

 

Bellamy snorted "hopefully mom and dad have separate bedrooms" he scowled as he muttered

those words aloud. Raven walked in as he said that "what?" she asked wondering what on earth he was talking about. He motioned for her to join him.

 

" _I miss you guys; it helps not being alone anymore. I have Maddi and Roan"_

Raven's mouth dropped open, but she didn't say anything

 

" _and we're doing okay, so don't worry about me. I hope you are doing okay. I love you. I'll see you soon"_ she signed off.

 

"Roan?" Raven looked at him "and who the hell is Maddi?" she asked. He nodded and replayed the message for her. After hearing the middle and last parts of her message, Raven understood the mom and dad comment.

 

She smiled broadly at him "jealous much?" she teased "shut up Raven" he muttered. "Listen to this" he said playing Roan's message from earlier "Well, I guess Clarke is feeling better" she laughed.

 

"Apparently" he muttered "I am glad it's not just me she does that too."

 

Raven snorted "you're just glad that she does that to him" she shot back. Bellamy grinned "maybe" he agreed "hey, don't tell the others about Roan yet, okay?" he said. She nodded, she knew they could probably tell Monty and Harper, but neither of them really trusted Echo, even after two years on the ring.

 

"I know it's a good thing she is with someone and not alone anymore" he sighed "but him? Really?" he asked. Raven grinned at him "they're not together, together" she reminded him "just surviving together…with a child" she hedged.

 

"Not helping" he glared at her. She laughed and took his hand "come on store that message on that private drive of yours and let's get something to eat" she said.

 

**Day 917**

 

Clarke sat back and watched Maddi and Roan train. She personally thought the poor kid deserved the chance to be a kid again after surviving praimfaya by herself for two years, but Roan insisted she needed to learn "besides, what else are we doing?" he grinned at her.

 

She supposed he had a point "it wasn't like there were other things they could be doing. Since praimfaya wiped out anyone not stuck in a bunker or in space for the next two and a half years, Clarke didn't have to fight.

 

It was weird in a way, being friends with the guy who once kidnapped her and tried to use her life as a bargaining chip for his own freedom, but it was nice at the same time. It was definitely nicer than being alone as he had been the first year.

 

Having Maddi had made it even more interesting. At times, she acted like a little adult as life had forced her too; but other times Clarke and Roan got clear reminders that she was in fact a five-year-old child, who still needed someone to parent her. It was odd how two people who had begun as sworn enemies had become defacto parents to a child neither of them had a hand in creating. Also having Maddi made Clarke really miss her mom.

 

"Your turn" Roan sat down beside her breathlessly. She laughed at him "not a chance" she declared. He grinned at her "chicken?" he arched his eyebrows. She nodded "I see now how she survived" Clarke murmured. "No kidding" he agreed.

 

Maddi came over and inserted herself between them "I'm tired" she sighed. "Well then maybe its nap time" Clarke replied. The little girl could barely keep her eyes open, but she vehemently denied the need for a nap. "Well personally I'm beat" Roan yawned "I could use a nap. Why don't you tell me a story" he asked her.

 

Maddi sighed dramatically "I told you one last night" she replied. "And it was really good, do you have another one?" Clarke shook her head, she couldn't believe Maddi was actually falling for his line; but when the little girl took his hand and hers and starting walking away Clarke laughed.

 

Maddi definitely had his number. He was going to be a good dad someday she thought watching them walk into the ark. "Are you coming?" Maddi turned back to her. "In a minute, I have something to do" she said "start without me." While they walked into the ark, she walked toward the tower for her daily call to Bellamy.

 

Her conversations weren't always long or detailed, but it helped her feel close to him. She had no idea if he was actually getting her messages, but she hoped he was.

 

" _It's day 917" she spoke into the mic "and it's been six months since Maddi got here. Somedays, she is such a little adult, others she is definitely a five-year-old; but without her life would be so boring._

_Having her here makes me miss my mom. I wish I could talk to her, tell her I'm sorry for being a brat. Tell her that I love her and miss her."_

Bellamy smiled as he listened to her talk about the child she and Roan had found, it was clear that she loved her very much. 

 

_"If you are getting these, and you are in contact with her, would you tell her for me?"_

Bellamy smiled softly "consider it done princess" he murmured. 

 

 _"I don't know what else to say today, I miss you. God, I miss you!"_ Bellamy sighed

 

"I miss you too princess" he said. 

 

_"I have to go Bell, its Maddi's nap time and the only way to get her to actually take a nap is for her to tell us a story, so I have to go. I love you."_

Bellamy dropped his head "I love you too princess" he sighed.

 

Clarke put the radio back into its holster and headed toward the ark. Maddi met her at the door "I'm coming" Clarke smiled taking Maddi's extended hand.

 

Bellamy laid his head down on the table. He hated how sad she sounded today; hated when she talked about her life with Roan and Maddi. A life he so desperately wanted to be a part of. He pounded the panel with his fist.

 

"Okay, time for a walk" Raven walked in the room. Bellamy sighed and stood up, he knew better than to argue with Raven. "What did she say this time?" Raven asked as they walked. He sighed "It's more like what she didn't say" he said. They found themselves once again at the window overlooking the earth below.

 

"It's clearing up" she said. "Not fast enough" he spoke so quietly she barely heard him. "Tell me about her latest message" Raven said sitting down against the wall and dragging him with her. "She was talking about Maddi and how much it makes her miss her mom" he sighed, "then she talked about how the only way to get her to take a nap is for her to tell them a story, which means the three of them together. In one bed" he spat out.

 

Raven tried not to smile, but failed "with a five-year-old" she declared "they are not going to be going at it right there with her in the middle." Bellamy glared at her "They are acting like a family" he glowered at her. "They ARE a family Bellamy” she told him, “just like the seven of us.”

 

"There won't be a place for me in her life when we go back down" he sighed "it will be filled with her, with him." She turned his chin to look in his eyes "so are you ready to admit you're in love with her now?" she asked. He shot her a dirty look "Do I really need to answer that?" he drawled.

 

"Ok, so that is a no-brainer" she agreed "who are you most jealous of him? Or her?" she asked. "That should be our life" he sighed "but I just couldn't make myself say anything, and when I tried at the end, she stopped me. It's as if she already knew what was going to happen" he said.

 

"If you had stayed with her, you'd have been dead" she reminded him. "You can still have that family with her" Raven told him "you just have to wait until it's safe for both of you." Bellamy dropped his head "and in the meantime, he gets that?" he spat out. "It's not nearly the same thing" she said taking his hand into hers "and you know that" she declared.

 

His hands shook with rage. Raven looked at him "Tonight, you sleep in your own bed, in your own room" she told him. "I'll monitor the radio." He shook his head "I can't sleep" he admitted "I close my eyes and I see her and it hurts to see her." His eyes glistened "I miss her" he said.

 

"Oh Bell" she whispered and pulled him into a hug "I know you do, and I know you think two and a half years is a long time to wait" she sighed "Isn't it?" he whispered against her neck. "Not compared to the lifetime you will have afterwards" she pointed out.

 

"Okay, new plan" she said realizing he wasn’t going to go to bed any time soon. She stood up and pulled him to his feet "we go upstairs and we call the bunker. We'll talk to Abby and Octavia, then we'll go to the Griffin's quarters and watch a movie, just the two of us" she said.

 

He sighed "do I actually get a say in this decision?" he asked her. "No" she replied "but you can choose the movie." He snorted "I guess there's that" he said. She pulled him in the direction of the com room "Come on Bell, things will look better after you get some sleep."

 

"Hey Bell" Octavia greeted them when they radioed her "and me" Raven spoke up. "What's going on?" she asked. It was earlier than when she usually talked to Bellamy and Raven was there, so she didn't know what exactly was going on, but clearly something was.

 

"We have a message for Abby from Clarke" Raven said. "You talked to her?" Octavia asked excitedly. "No, but she talks to us every day. Unfortunately, she built a radio that only works one way…" Raven drawled.

 

"Of course, it does" Octavia chortled. "How is she?" she asked. "Are you alone?" Raven asked. "It's just Abby and I" Octavia confirmed. "What I'm about to tell you only Bellamy and I know" she said "are you comfortable with keeping this information to yourself? Because if you aren't…" Raven trailed off. "Even from Indra" Bellamy chimed in.

 

There was silence for a moment "okay" she sighed "this stays between us." Raven looked to Bellamy "she is not alone" he said. There was silence followed by a long pause "what do you mean she is not alone?" Abby chimed in "Who else survived?" Bellamy sighed "two others, both of them nightbloods" he said "they're living in the ark."

 

There was an impatient sigh "Who Bell?" Octavia demanded. "Roan" he answered "and a nightblood child named Maddi." There was another moment of silence "Roan?" Octavia asked clearly confused "as in King Roan, of Azgeda? He died Bell, I watched him die!' she exclaimed. "She didn't explain" he said "but she clearly said it was, and that it was a long story and she would explain later" Bellamy said.

 

"And the child?" Abby asked. "A five-year-old who managed to live on her own for two years

before Roan and Clarke found her” he grinned recalling Clarke’s comment about being such a brat. “She said if I ever talked to you to tell you that she loves you and that she is sorry for being a brat" he laughed softly.  Of course, Abby had lots of questions, which Bellamy answered as much as he was able. “The three of them are practically a family” he sighed aloud to them.

 

"They would be, wouldn’t they?" Abby told him “the three of them are out there alone, when everyone else is in a bunker or in space” she continued. “Haven’t the seven of you become a family?” Octavia asked him. “There are no children here, so not really” he denied. “So, you don’t eat together, do chores, take care of each other…” she trailed off. Bellamy sighed, he supposed she had a point.

 

"It doesn't mean that she is not going to care about you any less” Abby said Softly. “Or that she is going to suddenly fall into bed with Roan" Octavia told him "but they are for all intense purposes a family” she pointed out. When Bellamy didn’t answer, she spoke again “do you think she is going to love you any less?" she asked “just because she and Roan have taken on a child?”

 

Raven laughed "shut up Raven" he muttered "what?" Octavia asked. "Ignore him" Raven grinned at him "you basically said what I’ve already told him” she answered "You should listen to Raven" Octavia said “she’s right.” He rolled his eyes "yes mom" he drawled. They heard Raven laugh again.

 

"How are you guys doing up there?” Abby’s voice came back on the radio. “Dying of boredom” Bellamy grumbled. “but we are enjoying the big screen TV in your quarters" Raven added. Abby laughed "you’re welcome” she replied “If you want to have some real fun, you should look in the cupboard above the dresser” she instructed “there were some old home movies there. Clarke would die if she knew you’d seen them."

 

Bellamy grinned maliciously at her "Oh really?" he drawled "I may have to check that out." Abby laughed "Just don't tell Clarke I told you where they were, she'll never forgive me" she said. "She would" Bellamy laughed "Maddi is teaching her a few things about being a mom."

Abby sighed softly, "I would love to see that.” Bellamy heard the sadness in her voice "me too" he agreed “Only three more years, and we will” Abby heard the catch in his breath.

 

 "She won't forget you Bellamy" Abby assured him “the way I hear it, she talks to you every day.” Bellamy supposed Abby had a point "Go watch old home movies of Clarke; it will make you feel better” she told him “you’ll get to know who she was before life happened to her."

 

Bellamy looked thoughtful, it would be nice to see what Clarke was like before her dad got floated and she got locked up. “Was she always a little princess?" he couldn’t resist asking. “Of course, she was” Abby laughed “she was daddy’s little girl, had him wrapped around her finger before she could even walk.”

 

Bellamy knew that was true. The few times he’d seen Clarke on the ark before she was locked up, she was rarely separated from her father. Armed with that information, he had a sudden urge to go watch the vids Abby spoke about. He yawned sleepily.

 

“Okay I’m going to drag him away to a real bed for a change” Raven broke in “maybe he’ll actually get some sleep this time” she glowered at him. “Don’t bet on it” he retorted. Octavia wondered about their relationship. It seemed whenever she and Bellamy talked, Raven was never far away. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

 

 "I Love you Bell" Octavia said “go get some sleep, it’ll help you.” He sighed, they were probably right “I love you too O” he returned stifling another yawn. Abby said her goodbyes and "Come on Bell” Raven held out a hand “let's go see what Clarke was like as a child" she said leading him out of the room.

 

Raven tried unsuccessfully to shift her body. Despite his protest about not sleeping, Bellamy had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had started watching the movies they’d found. She next to him, his arm thrown over her waist. She tried to move earlier, but when she did Bellamy mumbled something and tightened his grip.

 

He was so upset earlier about the developing relationship between Clarke and Roan. She tried to talk him down, but his overactive imagination wouldn’t calm down. Honestly, Raven didn't see it going anywhere, clearly Bellamy and Clarke were over the moon for each other. Too bad neither of them realized it before praimfaya had separated them.

 

The door opened and Monty and Harper walked in. "shh" Raven held a finger up to her lips, pointing at Bellamy. They nodded and sat on the couch "I see he finally crash and burned?" Monty whispered. She nodded "It’s about time too " she spoke just above a whisper. “What are we watching?” Monty asked grinning at something he saw on the screen. “Griffin home movies from when Clarke was a little girl” she answered “Abby told us where they were.”

 

"He misses her" Harper said sadly. Raven nodded "yeah he does, and she misses him" Raven replied. "How is she?" Monty asked. "She's doing okay." Raven told them. "Is she still alone?" Monty asked. "No" Raven answered. Monty turned to her “Someone else survived?” he asked. Raven nodded in answer, “actually two other people” she said.

“Do we know them?” Monty asked. Raven nodded “One of them” she said “I’ll let Bellamy tell you about it when he is ready.”

 

Bellamy grunted and shifted in his sleep, keeping his arm wrapped around Raven's waist. Since, she was clearly not going anywhere, Monty changed the video when it ended. Raven watched for a little bit, but soon drifted off to sleep next to Bellamy.

 

Clarke lay in the big bed sandwiched between Maddi on one side and Roan on the other. Both were sound asleep. The two of them had spent so much time and energy training that morning that they were wore out. She enjoyed watching the two of them, it reminded her of being with her dad when she was Maddi’s age.

 

Maddi brought out the child in Roan, a side she didn't know he possessed. He was always so serious, but with her he was different. Clarke wondered what would happen when the bunker opened and the seven people on the ring came home. Would things change between her and Roan? Would their relationship with Maddi change?

 

She didn't need to wonder what Bellamy would think about her relationship with Roan. He would hate it, mostly because he was not a big fan of Roan's to begin with. She really needed to get a couple of things done, but with Maddi cuddled against her, she wasn't going to be making an escape any time soon. If staying here meant not having to deal with a cranky little girl later, she supposed she could do that.

 

Clarke sighed and rolled her neck, she really needed some sleep. Since Roan and Maddi were sleeping, she might as well do the same. Laying her head on the pillow, she ran her hands through Maddi's dark hair. If she hadn't seen for herself that she had managed to survive on her own for over a year when she was just a toddler, she never would have believed it.

 

She was grateful for the distraction the little girl brought, it gave her something else to think about besides how much she missed Bellamy. The last conscience thought she had was of the miracle that Maddi was and the joy she brought to Clarke by just being there. Clarke wrapped an arm around the child's waist and closed her eyes, deciding to follow Roan's example and get some sleep.

 

Hours later, Bellamy stirred. He didn't know how long he'd slept, but the room was dark. Raven lay encircled in his arms, sound asleep. He grinned down at him, apparently, they’d both needed to sleep. She moved in her sleep, but did not wake up. He kept his movements to a minimum so as not to wake her. Harper and Monty slept on the couch where they had fallen asleep watching a movie.

 

Raven shuffled in her sleep, draping an arm over his waist. Her face buried in his chest. He owed her a lot. He didn’t know how he would function if she wasn’t there with him. They slept in the same bed a lot, it was the only way one or the other of them managed to get any sleep.

 

He grinned remembering when they first got on the ring when she flat out told him she would not be a member of his harem. He shook his head, who'd have thought the guy who treated sex like a sport could have a beautiful girl in his arms, while his thoughts were with another beautiful girl literally a galaxy away, who was possibly in another man's arms. He scoffed life was quite twisted at times. His thoughts turned to Clarke again. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant her being happy with Roan, and Maddi. He wasn't sure he could handle knowing she was  _with him_ , with him.

 

"Stop thinking so loud" Raven muttered against his chest. He chuckled wrapping an arm around her "sorry, my loud thoughts woke you up" he said. "I can’t help myself" he sighed "I sit here, like this, with you in my arms…" he was cut off by her voice "and all you can think of is Clarke like this in Roan's arms" she finished.

 

He grinned sheepishly "yeah, is that terrible?" he asked. She smiled at him "no, it’s not" she said holding his hand in her’s "Bell" she spoke softly, "We've been through a lot together, and I care about you, a lot, heck I might even love you" she laughed "but I'm not  _in love_ with you. And I have enough self-respect for both of us, and for Clarke to not sleep with a guy who is in love with somebody else for the sake of making him feel better.

 

"That may sound old fashioned, or maybe I hope I find a guy who doesn't go off and kill a bunch of innocent grounders or die in a fiery explosion and I don't want to explain why I slept with my best friend’s guy because we were lonely and thinking of her; besides" she grinned "I already told you I won’t join your harem, but I will _sleep_ with you anytime we both need it" she said.

 

He laughed and pulled her closer to him "Thank you" he whispered "for being here for me, with me, but not with me" he sighed. "you're welcome" she returned "besides, you don't deserve me" she retorted. "That I don't" he chuckled "that I don't, now go back to sleep" he said kissing her cheek and turning her so that her back was to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they drifted off to sleep.

 

Clarke woke up with Maddi clinging tightly to her waist, the child's head resting just below her chin and Roan's heavy arm wrapped around both of them. She didn't know when, or how, or who shifted in the middle of the night, but clearly one or all of them did. What she did know was the neither she, nor Maddi had slept that good in a long time.

 

Clarke knew for a fact the three of them were the only three people on this portion of earth. Thanks to praimfaya and due to diligent searching on their parts, every bunker and buried car had been searched and raided. If someone else was alive they were pretty good at hiding.

 

She didn't live in fear of dying or being murdered in her sleep like she had when she first came back from the island; but she did live in fear of being alone again like she was on the island. She'd never voiced those thoughts to Roan, despite how close they had become.

 

Somehow, they had become friends. Being here with him and Maddi was comforting. She knew Bellamy would have a cow if he walked in today and saw them, but it was nice to get a little sleep for a change. She looked at Maddi and Roan and smiled. The three of them functioned like a family, not like she and Bellamy had with the 100, but like a 'real' family. Maddi was quite capable of taking care of herself, but she had come to depend on them for food, shelter and companionship.

 

Roan did his best to make sure she did not lose the ability to take care of herself with his training, but he also did not hold back his affection for the child. Clarke smiled at that, she had truly been surprised to see that side of him.

 

Clarke tried to stretch without dislodging Maddi or waking Roan "Stop moving or you'll wake the ball of energy up" Roan grumbled against her neck. She laughed "I'm trying, but it's hot with her plastered against me" Clarke replied. "suck it up Griffin" he drawled "and enjoy the quiet."

 

Clarke chuckled "you know you love it training and hunting with her" she shot back. He sighed and rose up on his elbow "I also love the quiet when she sleeps, which she does far too little of" he said "you too, by the way" he arched his eyebrows at her. "both of you think too much about people you can’t have and it keeps you awake" he told her." You might be right" she sighed. "I am right" he declared "and you know that, as much as it drives you nuts to admit it."

 

She smiled sadly at him "what if he moves on up there with Echo or Raven?" she asked. Roan sighed "first of all, Raven wouldn't do that to you" he said "she's your best friend. And Bellamy Blake may be the last man standing in her world, but she knows that is temporary" he told her.

 

"As for Echo, she and Bellamy have been through far too much, and not in a good way, for him to trust her enough to get that close to him, even in hard times" he assured her. "the same could be said for us" she murmured.

 

"It could be" Roan agreed "but do you really think the first thing I want to do when Bellamy comes back from space is start a war over a girl?" he drawled. She smiled "probably not" she agreed.

 

"Clarke" he sighed turning her to face him "This is nice. It’s probably the first real sleep I've gotten since that little ball of fire came into our lives, and I know it's the first real sleep you have gotten; but we will not be making this little 'family' we are building a battleground by sleeping together” he told her. ‘We need to survive and to do that we have to like each other."

 

"Besides, I do not want to wake the sleeping giant that is Bellamy Blake, by sleeping with his girl. I don't go looking for fights I can't win" he grinned. "now, puhlease, can we get back to sleep before our little ball of energy wakes up and we don't get any sleep?" he begged. She laughed "yes, dear" she retorted. "Thank you" he sighed, draping an arm around both of them again as he lowered himself back down to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 1,101**

 

Bellamy’s opened his eyes the next morning to see Raven staring at down at him. “What?” he asked. "we have to tell them Bell, ALL of them, she stared at him pointedly. "They shouldn’t find out by seeing him when they get back to the ark," Bellamy sighed he knew she was right, he just didn't trust that they would handle it well, particularly Echo. “"Fine" he sighed "call a meeting" he relented “we’ll talk to them after breakfast, now can we please go back to sleep, it’s so early” he whined.

 

She rolled her eyes “geez, you’re a baby” she sighed, but she snuggled down beside him again. “waa waa” he retorted wrapping an arm around her. The two of them had pretty much taken up residence in the Griffin room. The others wondered what was going on with them. None dared say anything to them, especially since Bellamy had been easier to get along with these days. Raven said it was because he actually slept these days.

 

A few hours later, as they gathered for breakfast, Bellamy asked for their attention. “So, we have news about Clarke” he began looking at his friends. “I know you guys have heard about Maddi, the little girl she found, but there is someone else with them too” he said. “Someone we all know” he looked at Echo. She stared at him, wondering why he’d looked at her.

 

“But we didn’t know any other nightbloods” Murphy pointed out. “We didn’t know this person WAS a nightblood” Raven corrected. “Neither did Clarke until she met up with him.” All the eyes in the room turned to them. “Him?” Emori looked at them “so, was a one of us or one of you?” she asked. Bellamy took a deep breath, then let it go…”It’s Roan” Raven revealed before he could say anything else.

 

Shocked glances turned their way. “No!” Echo declared angrily from the back of the room. He’s dead, Luna killed him in the conclave.” Bellamy looked at her “apparently not, and we don’t know how he survived or why he didn’t return to the fight” he told her. “Clarke said it was a long story and she will fill me in later.

 

She glared at him “and you’ve known this for how long?” she asked. “A while” he admitted. She threw him a glare and stalked out of the room. He glanced at the others, wondering if he should follow her or stay here. “Go” Raven said “I’ll handle things here.”

 

Bellamy found her standing at the window “I’m sorry, I should have told you” he spoke softly. “Who else?” she spat out “Who else what?” he asked. “Who else knew?” she looked at him. “Only Raven” he answered “also Abby and Octavia, that’s it, I swear?” he sighed. “Why didn’t you say anything to anyone else?” she asked.

 

He shook his head “I don’t know” he sighed “I hate the thought of Clarke being with anyone, especially him. I hoped maybe he would go away, but he’s not.” Echo turned her gaze to him Is he okay?” she asked. “As near as I can tell, although he is” he answered “he’s a little stressed out trying to keep Clarke alive” he snorted.

 

“I thought we were past this” she looked between them “I thought we were becoming almost friends” hurt seeped into her voice. He sighed, the two of them had established a fragile trust. One he was sure was now damaged. “this wasn’t about you” he told her. “I didn’t tell anyone else either” he pointed out. “You told Raven” she countered. “I tell Raven everything” he replied.

“You’re right, I should have said something long ago” he sighed “to all of you. I just needed time to process things” he trailed off. She raised her eyebrows “Two years?” she asked. He shrugged “okay, I should’ve have come clean sooner” he admitted. “You think?” she glared at him. “Are we going to be okay?” he asked. She sighed “I suppose” she looked at him “Are there anymore secrets you’re keeping from us?” she asked. He shook his head “No” he replied “you all know everything that I do.”

 

Echo was infuriated with him. she was also hurt that after all they'd been through he still didn't trust her. "I know we have a past" she looked at him "and not a good one, but we are not enemies anymore" she told him. "I know” he said.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you more, but when it comes to Clarke and Octavia…” he trailed off. That much she knew, when it came to Octavia and Clarke, he wasn’t exactly ready to trust her. She didn’t really blame him, it wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to kill both of them on several occasions. She looked at him "I get it” she sighed “I really do, but right now, I really just need to be alone if you don't mind.” Bellamy nodded "I understand, if you need anything…" he trailed off. "I know where to find you" she replied.

 

Echo could not believe that Roan had survived. How? And where did he go? Why did he not present himself in battle and take the bunker. So many questions she may never have answers to. So many feelings to confront, first and foremost was the anger, the betrayal she felt from both Bellamy and Roan.

 

"Hey are you okay?" Harper found Echo in her quarters. Echo nodded, she was grateful for the support she got from Harper, who had never treated her badly. "Are you?" she asked Harper. "Yeah, what Bell did, not telling anybody" she shrugged "it's who he is. He doesn't trust anybody, other than Raven, Clarke and Octavia, I mean" she clarified. "He grew up here” she looked around “here you learned very young the only person you can trust is yourself. Old habits die hard" she shrugged. "So are you still mad at him?" she asked.

 

Echo sighed "I'm not mad at him; I just thought we were past all that. I am a little mad at Roan though. Why would he just quit like that, when he could've have saved his people?" she asked. Harper shrugged "I'm sure he had a good reason why, unfortunately, you're going to have to wait a couple more years to get that information" she sighed. Echo turned to her "what about you?

 

"Ain't that just like Bellamy" Murphy chortled sitting down and slinging an arm around Emori's shoulder. Harper and Monty filled in beside him. "Does that upset you?" she asked him. He shook his head "no, because that is who he is" he shrugged "I'm sure he didn't mean to upset any of us."

 

They all looked to Echo "what?" she shrugged. "Are you okay?" Emori asked her. She nodded "I understand why he didn't want to tell me, but why would he keep that from all of you?" she asked. Murphy snorted "because he knew we would accuse him of being jealous of the relationship Clarke and Roan are developing" he laughed.

 

"Do you think they are?” she looked at them “together I mean?" she asked. "That's not even a remote possibility" Monty dismissed her theory. "Clarke and Bellamy are the only two people who don't see how much the two of them love each other" he said. "But Clarke and Roan have that little girl" she sighed.

 

"And they are bound to have some type of a familial relationship because of that, but Clarke is in love with Bellamy" Monty replied "And Roan is in love with himself" Murphy tossed his opinion into the conversation. Echo glared at him, she was beginning to understand why the others got so infuriated with him. "Ignore him" Emori rolled her eyes "he has a problem; his mouth operates faster than his brain." Harper laughed at that. Murphy just shook his head.

 

Raven found Bellamy in the communication room "how did it go with Echo?" she asked. "Okay, I guess" he shrugged "she wasn't happy with me, but she'll get over it." Raven sighed "you have to get over everything she did at some point" she pointed out. "And I will, but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to trust her completely" he returned "how many times has she tried to kill me, or Clarke or Octavia?" he asked. "Am I just supposed forget that?" Raven sat down next to him "no, but you have to learn to trust people sometime" she told him "you might as well start here."

 

Clarke and Roan sat outside the ark watching Maddi play. The effects of praimfaya were quickly fading away.  “I can’t believe how much Maddi had changed in the course of a year” she remarked. He nodded “she is definitely a different kid” he agreed “now only if she would sleep in her own bed” he drawled.

 

Clarke knew what he was thinking “who could blame her for being a little wary of being left alone again?” she asked.  The three of them had been sharing the VIP suite, sometimes sleeping in their own beds, sometimes sleeping in the same bed. Maddi pretty much called the shots in that department.

 

 "Do you think she thinks I'm dead?" she asked Roan as the two of them watched Maddi run in the yard surrounding the ark? Roan knew she was talking about Abby now. "I think that her mom instincts know better" he told her "or maybe she knows you’re not; but since you suck at all things electronic, your messages are getting to her or to Bellamy, but they can't talk to you" he snorted. She swatted him "I always had Raven or Monty for those things" she defended, though she knew her skills were sadly lacking.

 

 "We have to try to stay for her" Clarke watched the child she'd come to love as her own. They were running low on food and needed to venture out further than the woods surrounding them. Roan looked at her "I agree” he said “Maybe we can take a couple of days and hike out a little further, see what lives in those woods.”

 

She nodded in agreement “We could go to Polis” she suggested, “raid a few bunkers along the way, maybe do some hunting.” They both wanted to make a trip to Polis, to see what had become of the city since it took the brunt of praimfaya’s rage. This trip wouldn’t be dangerous for Roan, but in a few years, they would have to be careful. He was supposed to have perished in the conclave and by suddenly showed up alive and well, things could get complicated.

 

“We’ll go tomorrow” he told her “take a few days, get away from this place for a while.” They all enjoyed the safety and security of the ark, but a change of scenery was definitely needed.

 

That evening, they packed up a week’s worth of rations, clothes and supplies to get them to Polis and back. The plan was to start early. Since they had no horses and no rover, they would have to walk to Polis and back. “It’s bedtime Maddi” Clarke called out to her, it was still early, but in order to get her up as early as they needed, she would have to be in bed soon.

 

She ran up to them “So, where are you sleeping tonight?” Clarke asked her. “With both of you” she said grasping their hands in her small ones. Because Roan was taller than Clarke, he got the room with the biggest bed, so they all went to his room. “What is Polis like?” Maddi asked as she settled in between them.

 

Clarke sighed “before praimfaya it was pretty cool” she told the child. “There were tall buildings and people were selling things inside the walls. There were animals too.” Maddi looked at her “did the fire burn all that up?” she asked. “We don’t know” Roan told her “we don’t even know what is beyond these woods, but we’ll find out.”

 

A look of concern crossed her face “will we be okay?” she asked. He nodded “I won’t let anything happen to you or Clarke, I promise” he brushed her cheek “but we are leaving really early tomorrow, so we need to get some sleep” he looked down at her. “Okay” she agreed reaching for hand, while laying her head on Clarke’s chest. Clarke wrapped her arms around the child and softly stroked her hair, humming a song she’d learned when she was a child.

 

They had let her skip her afternoon nap so that she might go to sleep faster. So, it wasn’t much of a shock when she quickly drifted off to sleep, still clutching Roan’s hand. “I wish we had a horse or a rover” Clarke looked at him. “She is going to have a hard time walking all the way to Polis.” He shrugged “it would be nice” he agreed, “but I can carry her if she gets too tired, and we can stop a couple of times. We don’t have to hurry back here” he assured her.

 

She sighed softly “what’s wrong?” he asked. “It’ll be hard going to Polis knowing we can’t actually see anybody or get into the bunker” she explained. “It will be” he agreed “but hopefully we can pick some things up along the way. I’m going to try to rig some kind of a wagon to bring back anything we may find.”

 

She nodded, but said nothing “hey” he spoke softly reaching across Maddi for her hand “It’s going to be okay” he told her “We’ll at least find out what the city looks like, Maybe, even mark the bunker, so when we come back, we’ll know where it’s at.” She looked sad “I’ll be so close to my mom, and yet so far away…” she sighed.

 

Roan’s heart broke for Clarke. She did a good job of pretending things didn’t bother her, but going to Polis could very well challenge her ability to do so. “Get some sleep Clarke” he told her “Maddi and I will be with you every step of the way.” She smiled slightly at him “Thanks” she murmured quietly. Carefully folding Maddi into her arms, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. He could tell she wasn’t sleeping, but clearly, she didn’t want to talk, so he wrapped an arm over both of them without saying a word. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.

Clarke and Roan got up early the next morning, letting Maddi sleep as late as possible. She was going to have a long day as it was, there was no reason to wake her any earlier than they had to. While Roan fashioned a wagon out of some spare wood and wheels he scrounged, Clarke climbed to the top of the tower and disassembled the mini tower.

 

As she climbed down, she noticed Roan standing at the bottom, hands on his hips staring up at her. “you know I hate it when you do that” he sighed, catching her waist as soon as she was in reach and lifting her safely to the ground. She grinned “you were busy” she pointed out “besides this isn’t the first tower I’ve climbed” she reminded him. “And that has what to do with this moment?” he asked. He shook his head “you live dangerously” he grumbled. “that’s what Bellamy always says” she laughed. “no wonder he was always frustrated with you” he chortled.

 

She merely smiled at him “I’m fine, see not even a splinter” she held up her hands. “Now, speaking of Bellamy, I’m going to let them know what is going on. Can you get maddi?” she asked. He nodded and walked into the ark. Neither of them were even sure her messages were getting to anybody; but it made her feel better to do it, so he never said anything.

 

" _Bell, mom, if you can even hear me"_

 

"We hear you princess" Bellamy sighed, "I wish there was a way to tell you that."

 

" _We're running low on supplies; we’re making a run to Polis. Hopefully along the way we can find some hidden rations or animals we can track. We're going to lock the ark up, so hopefully it will be okay when we get back. There’s no rovers or horses, so it could take a few days to a week before we get back._

_This will be an interesting trip. We haven’t ventured beyond our woods. We don’t even know what the city will look like. But, a change of scenery is definitely in order. Don’t worry about us, Roan will protect Maddi and I, and we will make sure he is okay._

 

"He'd better take care of you" Bellamy muttered.

_He has been training Maddi every day for the last two years; she's pretty good in a battle herself. Plus, she's tiny and fast, so she can hurt you in places you wouldn't want to be hurt."_

Bellamy sucked in his gut at those words; he didn't need her to explain what she meant. 

 

_I'm taking the radio; I'll try to keep in touch. Oh, and tell Raven that Roan appreciates her expertise now that he has seen my abilities with anything related to engineering._

 

"Of course, he does because that's not your thing" Raven chortled.

 

" _You guys take care of each other, and Bell make sure you tell everyone about Roan, even Echo. I know she is not your favorite person, but she can be a powerful ally or a fierce foe, trust me you don't want the latter."_

 

Raven snorted "she has your number, doesn't she?" Bellamy glared at her. 

_I have to go, I'm getting the look from the king, AGAIN"_

 

Bellamy heard her laugh, it was nice she was driving someone else nuts for a change. 

 

_Thar’s twice in one day. He lectured me on climbing the tower again today, not that it did him any good…” she drawled “It’s not like I’ve never climbed a tower before”_

Bellamy didn’t need a reminder of how many towers she had climbed “give him hell princess” he chuckled.

_I'll radio along the way if we can. I love you both. Tell everybody that I'm okay, and I'll see them later."_

 

The radio went dead "she must be doing okay if she is getting 'the look' from Roan. Raven laughed. Bellamy sighed "I'm glad she has him" he said "but that doesn't help me sleep at night." She took his hand in hers "You can sleep next to her every night in a couple of years” she told him “in the meantime, take her advice and make Echo a powerful ally, rather than a fierce foe." Bellamy shook his head "yes dear" he retorted


	7. Chapter 7

Roan, Clarke and Maddi had walked for hours, well Roan and Clarke had, Maddi slept against Roan's chest, his arms closed carefully around her. "You could just put her in the wagon?” Clarke nodded pointedly at the empty wagon she now pulled. He snorted “the poor kid wouldn’t get a lick of sleep. The terrain is entirely too bumpy.”

 

“There’s an underground bunker that should be coming up, assuming it wasn’t destroyed" Clarke said “we can stop there and rest for a while. He shook his head, "She's fine, but you look tired" he told her. "I'm a little tired" she agreed, but we need to get to Polis" she said. "We don't have to get there tonight" he said "Why don’t we stop for the night at the bunker?" he suggested.

 

“works for me" Clarke agreed.  “We’re doing okay on time. We have enough food and water and you need to rest" he insisted. She nodded and led him to the bunker. Once inside, she'd locked the entrance from the inside and lit the oil lamps. The place was exactly as she and Finn left it the last time they were in her many years ago.

 

Roan placed Maddi in one of the beds, and turned to Clarke "do you want to share with her or do you want the other bed?" he asked. "I'll share with her, you take the other bed" she told him. The only other option was for him to sleep on the floor, and he needed his rest as much as they did, maybe more since he had carried Maddi for several hours.

 

"Get some sleep" he told her "we can eat later." Clarke would've protested, but she was too tired to protest "Okay" she agreed, climbing over Maddi and laying her head on the pillow. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Roan covered them with a light blanket before heading to the other bunk and laying down on it.

 

He looked over at Clarke, and arm wrapped protectively around Maddi. If someone would've told him a year ago, he would be surviving praimfaya as a nightblood with Clarke, who was also a nightblood and a small child he would have laughed at them; yet here they were.

 

He knew that she missed her friends, especially Bellamy. He'd see it in her eyes. She’d be sitting down and get this far away look in her eyes. Maddi had brought both of them so much joy, but he knew there were still some days she struggled with the separation she had from her friends and her mom. The trip to Polis was exactly the distraction she needed. Plus, they were both genuinely curious about what had become of the city.

 

Bellamy watched the sun set on the earth below. He knew just about where Clarke would be right about now. He was concerned about a lot of things. Was she eating okay? Was she right and were her and Roan and Maddi the only three humans walking the earth? Was she safe from any other threat? Mostly, he wondered what would her relationship with Roan be in two or three years when they returned to earth.

 

By that time, the two of them will have raised a child. For all intense purposes, they will be parents, how will he fit into the mix? Will he fit into the mix? "You shouldn't think that hard" Echo slid down beside him. He chuckled "Couldn't sleep either?" he asked her. She shook her head "I can't believe he survived" she spoke softly, "and I can't believe he walked away without a fight. I wish I knew why" she sighed.

 

Bellamy looked over at her "maybe he was injured and knew he wouldn't win, so he sacrificed himself so his people would win" Bellamy shrugged. "But he was a king. Kings don't die for the sake of their people, they allow people to die for them" she replied "that was my job, to take care of the king, regardless of what it cost me."

 

Clarke's words about Echo being a powerful ally hit him full force. "Apparently, that was… is mine too" he spoke softer "Doing whatever it takes for the safety and happiness of my princess" he sighed. "and your sister" she reminded him "her too, but she doesn't need me anymore. She has a whole army to protect her."

 

Echo watched his face "She still needs her brother though" she said "and Clarke still needs her prince." He scoffed "she has a king, and they have a daughter" he shook his head "what does she need me for?" He sighed and leaned his head back against the cold steel "where will I fit into that little picture?" he asked. "She loves you " Echo told him "her messages, they're to you and occasionally her mom, but mostly you” she reiterated. “She still needs her prince."  

 

Bellamy looked at her "And Roan will still need his guard" he told her. "I was banished, remember?" she pointed out. "I'm fairly certain that won’t really matter in the end" he told her “I mean he is not in charge anymore, is he? And when the people find out he left the conclave without trying to fight…” he trailed off. Echo didn’t look convinced “He trusted you with his life once, that kind of faith never really goes away" he said.

She shrugged “I guess you could be right” she sighed. They lapsed into a companionable silence as the sun set of the earth below. "I can't believe you grew up with this view" Echo sighed. The colors of the universe set against the inky blackness of space were something to behold. "We would've given anything to see it from the other side" he murmured.

 

"What was your life up here like?" she asked him. "It wasn't much of a life" he sighed. "my mom was a good mom, but she loved us, enough to have Octavia when it costs her everything in the end." Echo heard the sadness in his voice "she died in childbirth?" she asked. He shook his head "she died because of her decision to have a second child" he corrected.

 

Echo crinkled her eyes "why was that a crime?" Echo asked him. Bellamy shook his head "you know how this old boat barely helps us to survive?" he asked her. She nodded "think about this place with hundreds of people on it" he said. She shuddered "it sounds like a whole bunch of people in one place" she said "and all of them with their place in society" Bellamy said.

 

"There were twelve colonies that came together after the first time praimfaya killed everyone on earth, each with their own skills and abilities. We had some people like the Griffin's who were ark royalty" he chuckled "or so Octavia and I always thought" he sighed "turns out being a princess wasn't everything."

 

Echo knew he was talking about Clarke again. When he talked about her, he was either incredibly happy like she was the center of his universe or the polar opposite because she was so far away. "and your life wasn't like that?" she asked. He snorted "not by a long shot."

 

"My mom did whatever she needed to do to survive and when she found out she was pregnant with Octavia, she disobeyed the law to have her. I was ten when she put Octavia in my arms and said I had to take care of her" he told her. "And you have been doing that ever since?" Echo asked, beginning to understand his loyalty to his sister. “I’ve tried to” he sighed “when she lets me or when I’m not making decisions that get her boyfriend killed.”

 

 "I'm sorry I tried to kill her" she said, truly understanding what that must have done to him. "Me too" he sighed "we could have saved so much time and anger and worked together for a solution where we could all be together instead of watching from hundreds of miles and a galaxy away" he sighed. "I always was a little hard-headed" she sighed.

 

"Me too" he laughed "Maybe we are more alike than we want to think" he shook his head. "maybe" she agreed "even if our methods are very different." Bellamy smirked "and yet the end result seems to be the same" he replied.

 

"I'll make you a deal" Echo looked at him. Intrigued, Bellamy looked at her "what deal?" he asked. "I'll help get you back to your princess and your sister, and you help me get me back to my king. Never again, will we allow rumors and misunderstandings to undermine that goal" she said. Bellamy grinned "deal" he agreed shaking her hand to seal the deal. "I know I don’t have a good history with keeping deals" she told him, but you can trust me on this." He nodded "I know that I can" he said "in my head, I know that. But I have to warn you sometimes my heart overrules my head and does something dumb" he told her.

Echo laughed, that much she already knew about him "you don't say…" she drawled. He shrugged "what can I say? I am an open book" he laughed.

 

Clarke woke up to the sound of laughing; she looked over to see Roan and Maddi were playing on the floor with some steel toys. Clarke flinched when she saw them. She knew where those toys had come from. Maddi was the first to realize she was awake. She ran over "look what Roan found" she smiled and held up the two-headed deer.

 

Clarke smiled at the child "that's pretty cool" she said, hoping her voice did not betray her thoughts. Maddi didn't seem to notice "can I keep it?" she asked. Clarke nodded "I'm pretty sure no one is going to come looking for it," she said. "Hey sprite" Roan called "why don't you put that in your pack and get it on. We need to head out soon" he told her. "Okay" Maddi sprinted away, clutching the deer.

 

Roan walked over to her and held out his hand. Clarke took it and stood to her feet. "Yours?" he asked nodding in Maddi's direction. She nodded "it was a long time ago, but I left it here" she answered. "That must be some story" he looked at her. "It is" she sighed "one I don't want to get into right now if you don't mind" she implored him. "Whenever you're ready" he said holding her pack for her to slip her arms into it. "Thanks" she said securing it in the front. "Ready sprite?" he called to Maddi. She nodded "Ok then, lets hit the road" he said "we have a bit of a journey today."

 

Roan insisted on going up the hatch first, as usual he wanted to be the first one out the door in case there was trouble lurking there. "All clear" he said reaching down to help each of them up. They started in the direction of Polis with Roan leading the way and Maddi between them for her own safety.

 

They walked for hours and finally stopped for lunch in a shady spot, where Maddi promptly fell asleep in Roan's lap. "She's a little trooper" he said brushing her hair with his hand. "That she is" Clarke agreed. The little girl had pretty much managed to keep up with the two of them without complaining. Roan picked he up and placed her in the wagon.

 

"Clarke" he looked at her "what happens to us, to Maddi when your people come out of the bunker? When Bellamy comes back down?" he asked. Clarke had been thinking about the same thing "We stick together until we know how things are going to work" she said "even when Bellamy comes back down" she said.

 

"As for Maddi, you and I will always make the best decisions for her until she is ready to do that for herself, regardless of who we may or may not be with" she told him. "She will always be our first priority" Clarke swore "and anyone who has a problem with that, including Bellamy, will have to deal with that" she declared. "Okay" he bobbed his head in agreement. "We should get going; do you want to wake her up?" Clarke asked. Roan shook his head and picked Maddi up and placed her against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Clarke pulled the wagon behind her.

 

They realized they were near Polis, but how close neither of them knew. The closer they got to Polis, the more ash and soot they encountered "from the ashes we will rise" she muttered realizing that meant literally.

 

Bellamy waited by the radio for hours, but did not hear anything from Clarke. He wondered if they made it to Polis or if something had come up. "Has she messaged you again?" Raven came in to the room. "No, do you think they ran into trouble?" he asked. "Not likely, they probably can't get radio access" she said "even with the best communication system Polis is hard to reach, and let’s not forget who built that radio" she shook her head.

 

He laughed "you may have a point" he sighed. "I DO have a point" Raven countered "come on, its lunch time. You can sit and stew in here after you've eaten" she said pulling him to his feet. One day, while searching the ark out of boredom, Monty had found some dried meat in. That was their dinner tonight. A nice change from algae.

 

Any word?" Monty asked him when they entered the room. He shook his head and sat down next to Harper, who patted his hand. "She's probably just traveling" she said "She'll radio later." Bellamy hoped so, he'd gotten used to hearing her voice every day.

 

After lunch Bellamy returned to the communication room, still no word from her. After another couple of hours, Raven walked in and ordered him out "I don't care where you go, or what you do, but you cannot sit in here or on the observation deck" she told him. "Wherever she is, whatever she is doing, Clarke is fine. She will radio you when she gets a chance."

 

Bellamy was prepared to fight her on that, but one look at her and he knew it was a battle he would lose. With a deep sigh, he got out of the chair and walked out of the room. He didn't know where he was going to go or what he was going to do until he found himself in his family's old quarters.

 

Not everything that happened in this room had been bad. While his mom was no saint, she loved her children and took care of them in the best way she knew how. Her methods of doing so might be questionable, but he reasons could never be. He and Clarke had talked a lot about their parents and the way they were raised.

 

While neither of them had any doubt that their parents loved them, Bellamy's mother had been infinitely more loyal to her children than Abby had been to Clarke. He also knew those memories would come into play where Maddi was concerned.

 

He didn't need to be told that she, and to some point Roan would always be a part of any future they may have. To what extent he wasn't sure, and while he could make an exception for Maddi, he wasn't sure he could stand in line behind King Roan of Azgeda, for any reason.

 

"Not going to happen" Raven stood in the doorway. "What's not going to happen" he asked "No way is she going to choose Roan over you, Maddi Maybe, but not Roan. He isn't going anywhere though you know that, right?" she asked. "Do you have a direct line to my thoughts?" he scowled at her. She shrugged "I can read you like a book" she smiled sweetly at him. "Well stop it" he sighed, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

 

Bellamy’s eyes lit up as he "How about you distract him then" he teased "that way he can still be a part of Maddi's life, but not Clarke's..." he proposed. She snorted "Yeah, that's what I need a king with issues of his own to complicate my life" she scoffed. "Just think, you would be royalty" he grinned.

 

She ignored his current conversation "so this is where you grew up, huh?" she asked. "Yep, in all its glory" he sighed. "I like it, it feels homey" she declared. "It was home, to me at least. To O it was a prison where she was forced to live under the floor" he walked as he talked to a hatch in the middle of the room. "Octavia had to sleep there?" she asked "how the hell did she fit?" Bellamy shrugged "As she got older, it was harder to hide her" he said.

 

"No wonder she prefers to sleep outside" Raven shuddered. "yeah she had it rough" he said. "But she has come into her own" Raven assured him "and she is better for it. We're all better for it." He smiled sadly "I miss her too" he sighed. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed him to the door "okay, add this to the list of places you can't go when you are feeling melancholy" she sighed.

 

"Hey, I have an idea, let's go watch old home movies of Clarke again. Those are funny!" she arched her eyebrows. "I'm going to tell her you said that" he threatened. "Go ahead" she shot back "I have a running list of things I'm going to tell her…" she retorted.

 

Clarke and Roan looked around, they were sure they were actually in Polis, but the building that once stood tall in the sky had been reduced to piles of ash and soot. Pieces of buildings jutted out here and there, but they had a hard time pin pointing where the bunker might be; Not that they could open it, even if they found it.

 

Maddi chose today to be a normal five-year-old and was rolling in the ashes. "When they said from the ashes we will rise, I don't think that is quite what they had in mind" Roan chortled. "Where on earth are we going to be able to get her cleaned up?" Clarke sighed.

 

They heard a solid  _clunk_  when Maddi's backpack knocked against something solid. Roan looked at Clarke who nodded in agreement. They dug a little careful not to move the ash too much. There was no telling what was actually under there "I found it" Clarke exclaimed. Roan and Maddi came running over. "I think you did" Roan agreed "We need to mark this, so we can find it next time."

 

They looked around, but didn't really see anything of significant weight stay in position, so Roan dug through the ash and soot, finally placing his hand on a solid beam. He raised the beam and handed it to Clarke.

 

It wasn't much, but if they could wedge it somehow and attach a flag of sorts, they would know where to return to. They tore a piece of fabric off Maddi's pack and tied it to the beam, then Roan poked the beam around in the ash until the metal sunk into the ground and stayed. As it happened, the piece of material they ripped off had the insignia of the ark, so if the bunker was opened before they came back, the people inside the bunker would hopefully know where to go.

 

"Now somewhere under this mess is a little girl" Roan remarked turning to face Maddi "what do you say we find her?" he laughed. Clarke rolled her eyes "where?" she asked looking around, "Clearly, there's no water anywhere near here" she cocked her head at him. "I know of a place that is nearby" he said "and if it is not viable, then I'm sure you do" he told her.

 

"I know of a place, but its at least half a day away" she said. "So, we try my spot first, then use yours as a back-up" he said pointing her out of Polis. She shrugged "what have we got to lose?" she asked. "Then we can go find a place to sleep tonight" he said. "That I have covered" Clarke held up a hand.

 

They walked a few miles before Roan turned them into what once must have been a well-covered oasis of sorts. Water flowed freely into a pool. Clarke's jaw dropped "Is this even safe for us?" she asked. Roan shrugged "One way to find out" he said walking into the water, making sure the two of them stayed put. "Roan" Clarke called when he didn’t emerge after a few minutes. He came up a few feet away "yes, it’s safe" he held up his exposed hands

 

"you can’t be reckless like that" she scolded him, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to scare you." She laughed "Is this what I do to everybody else?" she asked when She and Maddi joined him in the water. He laughed "yes” he grinned “how does it feel?" he asked. "Terrible, remind me to apologize to Bellamy" she murmured

 

"as soon as we find a certain little girl" he nodded picking her up and tossing her into the water. Maddi surfaced and shook her head "again" she squealed excitedly. "In a minute" he said advancing toward Clarke, an evil grin on his face "you wouldn't?" she tried to back up, but Roan caught her arm "I most certainly would" laughter glinted in his eyes "As I recall I owe you" he spoke with deadly silence.

 

Hauling her up into his arms, he picked her up and tossed her across the pool. Clarke landed with a shriek and came up laughing. "Again" Maddi squealed "Oh no, I'm, good thanks, but by all means you two carry on" she shook her head.

 

While Roan and Maddi splashed around, she sat on the banks of the pool setting up her tower. It had been a few days since she talked to Bellamy. He was probably frantic with worry.

 

" _Hey Bell" she spoke into the mic "Sorry, it's been a busy couple of days, so much has happened that I can't wait to tell you, so I hope you have a while."_

 

"I have all night Princess" he said happy to hear her voice, Raven had been right again. Damn.

 

" _First of all, we found Polis, buried under lots of soot and ash There's barely anything left. We found the bunker, thanks to Maddi, who chose today to act like a five-year-old. She was rolling around in the ash and the soot and hit the metal door with her backpack. It looks airtight. We can't open it yet. It's too soon, but we marked it so we can find it again."_

Bellamy heard Maddi squealing and Roan's deep laughter in the background. He didn't think he'd ever heard the king laugh.

 

" _sorry if it's noisy" she apologized "Maddi was covered head to toe in ash, so Roan took us to a spot where we could get cleaned up. A pool of some kind, it must have been an oasis at one point. Of course, he had to throw me in too, the snot"_

 

Bellamy gritted his teeth "hands off your highness" he growled. As was his luck, Raven walked in as she was talking and started laughing at him.

 

" _Anyway, we're going to leave here, as soon as I can convince the children to leave" she drawled. "Were going to spend the night on the drop ship before heading back to the ark. It is still our best chance of survival, even with the limited food supply."_

 

" _Hey you have to apologize to him, remember"_

Bellamy heard Roan chime in. 

 

_"Oh yeah" Clarke laughed "I owe you such and apology" she sighed "Roan dove head first into the pool of water, without even knowing if it was safe or not. Scared me to death. But it also reminded me that I must've done that to you a million times, run headlong into danger without even thinking. I am so sorry. Thank you for keeping me alive, I know I don’t make it easy."_

 

"Anytime princess" he sighed "anytime.

 

" _Okay, I have to go now. I think I can get Maddi out of the water easily enough, but the king is another matter. I swear he turns into a bigger kid than Maddi every day.”_

Bellamy laughed at her tone. It appeared she was getting a taste of her own medicine.

 

_It may be a few days before I can radio again, so don't drive everyone nuts worrying when you don't hear from me. I'll be fine. I promise Roan wouldn't have it any other way."_

 

"Shall I say it now or later?" Raven grinned. "Shut up Raven" he replied, but was grinning as he did so.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke finally got Roan out of the water "Geez you're worse than Maddi sometimes" she shook her head. "And you need to learn to have a little fun" he retorted. "So, I've been told" she said "By more than one person."

 

He dropped down to the ground beside her "maybe you should listen to them" he drawled. "you may have noticed I have a listening problem" she countered. "you don't say" he scoffed. Clarke Griffin was entirely too serious at times. In the past, she had reasons to be that way, but now there were no enemies to worry about or battles to fight.

"How far are we from your drop ship?" he asked. Wore out from playing in the pool, Maddi was fast asleep, her head sheltered on Clarke's thigh. "A half a day maybe" she shrugged. "I might know of someplace closer" he said "unless you're in a hurry to get back to the ark."

 

She shook her head "No reason to be in a hurry" she tried unsuccessfully to cover up a yawn. Even though they had spent the last three years, literally alone on the planet and had gotten quite close, Clarke never asked for help or admitted a weakness.

 

He'd already seen her greatest weakness, which was to push herself beyond what her body or mind could handle. He supposed that was because she had to fight for everything from the time they were dropped down from space four years ago.

 

There were other things about her that intrigued him, like when Maddi found that two-headed deer made out of twisted metal. Clarke did a great job of hiding that she'd already seen it when Maddi approached her, but he could tell right away it once had significant value to her. He also noticed she was different with Bellamy, he'd somehow managed to get past the walls she built that kept others from getting to close.

 

He'd been playing with Maddi most of the time she talked to him on the radio; But he would glance over at her while she talked to him. She was softer, less guarded. She was also sadder. He could tell she missed him a lot. They had never really talked about that relationship, but it had been clear to Roan even before praimfaya the two of them had a long history. They could form a plan and have an entire conversation with just a single glance between them. That kind of connection was rare and special.

 

He stood up, picked a still sleeping Maddi in his arms and held out a hand to Clarke. She took it and stood next to him "Come one" he said "I know of a place that is close and concealed, we can spend the night there and go back home in the morning." More tired than she cared to admit, Clarke grabbed her pack and followed him.

 

Bellamy sighed deeply "Is it bad that she I don't like that she feels safe with him? Or that she has fun with him?" he turned to Raven. "They have nothing better to do" Raven pointed out "for once in her life, Clarke Griffin has no battles to fight, no enemies to fear. She has never had that" Raven replied.

 

"Unfortunately, for you, you're stuck here in space, while he is there. So no, it’s not bad, but that's our lives right now" Raven told him. He brushed his hands through his hair and dropped his chin to his chest "I hate this" he spoke softly. "we all do" she smiled at him "but this is our reality for at least the next two years" she sighed. The only people not entirely over living in space were Emori and Echo, who always seen space from the ground up. They still found little things to explore and get excited over, while the rest of them stared out the window wondering how they were going to endure the next 2-3 years.

 

"Any word from Clarke?" Harper appeared in the doorway. Raven nodded "she's fine, they couldn't make radio contact for a while, but they are going to stay on the drop ship tonight and go back to the ark tomorrow" she said. "Good" Harper sighed "Hey echo and Emori want to see the skybox, want to come with us?" she asked. Bellamy snorted "not a chance in hell, but you have fun" he said.

 

"I'm in" Raven jumped up "I can’t sit here all day waiting for the radio to make a noise." Bellamy shrugged "O is going to radio soon" he said "I want to be here when she does." Raven understood why he wanted to be there, but he really needed to do something besides sit at the radio all day. Maybe talking to Octavia would help him "okay, tell Abby I said hello" she told him before walking out of the room.

 

"So this was where they kept your prisoners?" Echo asked standing in a cell. This particular cell had drawings on just about every surface. "This person was a good artist" she murmured. "Still is" Harper corrected "this was Clarke's cell. She was in here for over a year after they floated her father" she said. "floated?" Echo turned to look at her confused. "killed" Raven replied "for planning to release the big secret that the ark was dying. Same reason Clarke was in here."

 

Echo still didn't understand the term floated "how do you float someone?" she asked. You know when we first got here and Raven suited up to take a space walk to the ship?" Harper asked. Echo nodded. "Well, when you were convicted of a crime, any crime it was punishable by death.

 

To enact the punishment, they put you in the bay that we came in and opened the doors. Gravity took hold and your body was whipped away, instant death" she explained. "It happened to Bellamy and Octavia's mom too, as well as Murphy's father." Echo's face was grim "that's barbaric" she said. Raven shrugged "at least it was over quickly" she said, remembering how Finn would have died had it not been for Clarke.

 

"So you all lived here?" Echo walked out looking at all the cells, "everyone except Bellamy and Raven" Harper answered. "why not them?" she asked. "Bellamy didn't technically do anything wrong, he just kept a secret; Raven stayed out of trouble and made herself useful" she said.

 

"Technically, I did break the rules" she corrected. "I did the unapproved space walk, but something went wrong coming back in and Finn took the blame since he was still under 18" she said. "I came down to earth because Abby had me fix a rocket to get her and I down here, but she got caught and couldn't come down with me."

 

Harper sighed "and now we're back in space, in the sky box" she murmured softly "only this time, we aren't prisoners" she said. "Not that kind of prisoner anyway" Raven sighed.

 

Roan opened the hatch to the bunker he's initially found after faking his death in the conclave and climbed down the steps. Clarke followed carefully holding Maddi with one arm while using the other to clutch the ladder rungs once he declared the bunker to be safe.

 

When she stepped off the bottom rung, she turned to look around. "Was this always here?" she asked. He nodded "This is where I hid after the conclave" he said "I stumbled on it by accident and locked the hatch to prevent being found" he climbed the rungs and locked the hatch, just to make sure they weren't disturbed.

Clarke looked around again it wasn't big, but it would do for the night. There was only one bed, a small one at that. "You and Maddi can have the bed" he read her thoughts. She shook her head "The floor will be too hard, we can all share it for one night" she said. "It isn't that big" he disagreed.

 

"No, but it isn't that small, either" she countered "besides it’s not like we haven't shared a bed before." Roan sighed "would it do me any good to keep arguing with you?" he asked. She shook her head. He dropped his pack and laid down on the bed as close to the wall as he could get. Clarke shrugged out of hers, still holding Maddi in her arms, then laid down next to him. Roan threw an arm around both of them to keep them from falling off the edge. Within moments all three of them were sound asleep.

 

"You had company today" Bellamy told Octavia when she called him on the radio. "company?" she asked confused. "yeah, outside the bunker in Polis" he told her. "Clarke was here?" she asked. "Yeah, she said Polis is buried under ash and soot, but they managed to find and mark the bunker.

 

They're heading back to the ark though, apparently Polis was hit the hardest by the radiation. They think their chances of surviving are still better on the ark" he said. "Well I guess it’s good to know we can be found when the time comes" she snorted.

 

"How are they holding up?" she asked. "okay, from the sound of things" he told her about Clarke's message. Octavia laughed "It sounds like Maddi is keeping Clarke busy" she said. "apparently Roan isn't much better some days" he replied.

 

"How are you doing?" he asked her. "I'm doing okay" she said "things have been better here, but people are starting to get bored." Bellamy knew the feeling, there were only a few things you could do when you were locked up in a place that couldn't be opened.

 

"Do you ever wonder sometimes if they are the lucky ones?" he asked her. She snorted "all the time" she admitted "I mean yeah, they are barely surviving, but they aren't stuck in some bunker or stranded in space" she said “They get to walk around and play in the water.”

 

She sighed deeply "I miss you Bell.”

 

 "I miss you too" he said "it'll only be a couple more years though." She got quiet "O?" he asked. "I'm here, but I have to go" she sighed "people really get crazy when they get closed up don't they?" she asked. "A bit" he chuckled "but you can handle it. I love you O" he said. "I love you to Bell" she returned before breaking the connection.

 

"Bellamy" he heard Abby's voice come over the airway. "Yeah?" he answered "Clarke is here in Polis?" she asked. "She was, but they've left again. There is nowhere for them to stay and be safe, so they're going back to the ark" he told her. "Is she doing okay?" Abby asked "Is she happy?" He shrugged "She sounds like it sometimes, but other times, not so much.

 

She is safe though, from what I can tell Roan does a pretty good job of taking care of both of them" he assured her. "Good" she replied, he heard the relief in her voice "I worry about her" Abby said. "Me too" he admitted "but there's not a lot either of us can do for her, so we have to trust that she is going to be okay and that Roan will take care of her."

 

Saying those things hurt a little. "She's going to be different when we come back down, isn't she?" Abby asked. "We're all going to be different" he said. Abby knew he was right "I just wanted to ask about Clarke" she said "I'll let you go now. You guys take care of each other" she told him. "We will, take care of my sister" he returned. "You got it" she said, then signed off.

 

Bellamy sighed, he needed to get out of here for a while. "Take care of yourself princess" he spoke softly wishing he could talk to her directly. Setting the machine to record any incoming messages, he pushed away from the desk and left the room.

 

** Day 1,467 **

 

. Clarke watched Maddi and Roan train in the yard, a feast brewing in the pit. Somehow, they had survived another year. Slowly, the earth was beginning to inhabit itself. Maddi had declared that today would be her new birthday since she survived praimfaya on this day, so they were celebrating.

 

She had grown another foot since just last month. "Is it time to eat yet?" Maddi ran up to her. Clarke looked at the panther Roan was roasting on the spit, "not yet" but there might be some algae inside" Clarke told her. Maddi shuddered and turned up her nose. "It may be gross" Clarke agreed "but until the panther is ready, it's your only choice." Maddi heaved an over-acted sigh and slumped into the ark, returning a few minutes later with some algae.

 

"I thought that was gross" Roan came over to sit on the other side of her. "Apparently, when you're hungry, anything will do" Clarke replied. Roan chuckled "there is that" he said. "It's hard to believe how big she is getting" he murmured as Maddi finished her algae and sat down on the ground a few feet away. She was sitting in the dirt drawing pictures with a stick.

 

Clarke remembered when she used to draw. She had started to again recently, out of boredom or maybe she just missed her friends so much drawing them helped. Roan had noticed her drawing and while out on a day trip from the ark, he'd found some charcoal and gave it to her. Soot and ash left over from the radiation worked as well. It was nice that she could take something so ugly and create something so beautiful.

 

"What are you drawing doodlebug?" Clarke asked Maddi walking over to her. Maddi shrugged the sun, the moon, the stars" she said "Or at least what I think they would look like" she said. "The moon has craters in it and looks kind of like Swiss cheese" Clarke told her. Maddi cocked her head, clearly not knowing what Clarke was talking about.

 

Clarke grinned "sorry, I forgot you don't know what that is" she apologized. She scooped out some of the wet dirt below the dust and shaped it into a ball, then used her fingertips to create random dips and smooth surfaces. "The moon would look something like this" she said. Maddi picked up a ball of wet dirt and copied Clarke's design.

 

"Making mud pies?" Roan came up behind them. Clarke shrugged "nope just a little lesson on what the moon looks like" she said. Maddi held up hers "very nice" he praised her "but if you two want to eat, you might want to go wash up" he said seeing the mud caked on their hands.

 

Maddi, who had already declared she was starving jumped up and ran to the basin Roan had constructed for them to wash in. "what about you?" he asked Clarke, who was still seated. "I'm working on it" she shook her head "I'm still a little sore." Roan snorted "I told you she was tough" he said reaching down and pulling her to her feet.

 

Clarke had trained with Maddi the day before and got her butt handed to her. "thanks" she said walking to the basin with Maddi to wash her hands. Roan shook his head and returned to the spit to dish out their dinner.

 

Raven and Bellamy stood at the window, as they did every year on the day they'd first arrived on the ring. "Four years down, one to go" Raven murmured. "Is the ship ready to go back?" he asked her. Raven shook her head "we have to get our hands on some hydrazine, somehow" she said. "How do we do that?" he asked.

 

They had survived this long on the hope that in five years, they would get back to earth. To Octavia. To Clarke. There wasn't much he wouldn't do to fulfill that last goal. "What about the corporation Alie was working with?" he asked "would they be up here still?" he asked.

 

Raven had completely forgotten about The Eligious Corporation, anything to do with Alie, really since it only brought up bad memories, but that could work. "One way to find out" she said "let's try to contact them, and see what happens" she said turning towards the hallway that lead to the communication room.

 

Raven fiddled with the radio trying every so often to access a different channel pausing to call out to The Elgin Corporation. Eventually she leaned back "sorry Bellamy" she sighed "We'll keep trying though."

 

He abruptly stood up and began to pace "Dammit Raven, We didn't survive praimfaya to be separated from them forever" he spat out. "We have to get back. I have to get back to her, to them." Raven stood up and walked over to him "Bell, we have a whole year to figure something out. We will come up with a plan, we always do." She said blocking his path "what we don't need is for you to fall apart on us" she told him. "Haven't I always figured something out, even when it seemed like things wouldn't work out?" she asked hands on her hips. He sighed "Yes" he answered. "And I will this time too, so just relax and trust that I will get all of us back to earth, one way or another" she told him.

 

Bellamy sat down again, but Raven could see that he was still agitated. She could feel negative energy radiating off of him. "Go" she demanded "I don't care where and I don't care what you do, but I need to think and I can't do that while you sit here and simmer" she pointed to the door. Bellamy knew better than to argue when Raven took that tone, so he stood up and walked towards the door "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall apart" he sighed "I just need…' She looked up at him "It's okay, I understand. You need to get back to them, we all do and we will. I will get you home" she promised.

 

Bellamy instantly felt like a heel. He knew his friends wanted to get home as bad as he did; even Echo and Emori were done with living in space. They just did better at distracting themselves than he did. "Thank you for putting up with me" he turned to look at her when he reached the door. She snorted "Tell Clarke she owes me" she scoffed "Well she does know a certain king, you know in case you wanted to hook up with him…" he chortled. "Goodbye Bellamy" Raven looked at the door pointedly. She heard him laughing down the hall.

 

Raven scoffed "hook up?" she snorted. It wasn't that a certain king wasn't nice to look at, but it wasn't like they had any history at all except for a few moments here and there on the island. On the other hand, she knew he took good care of Clarke, and he would probably survive longer than anyone else she’d ever loved. "Ugh" she sighed "Thanks Bell for that particular thought" she scoffed.

 

So far, both she and Bellamy had managed not to become friends with benefits, and she intended to keep it that way. The did sleep in the same bed, it seemed they both slept better when they were together. Clarke was too good of a friend to betray her like that. Besides, as much as she liked a little stress relief every now and then, Bellamy would only regret it later, like she had when she slept with him to get back at Clarke and Finn.

 

 "Arkadia to Eligous corporation" Raven spoke into the radio again. No response. She tried for about ten more minutes before giving up. She would spend some time researching more options, up to and including bringing the ring itself down if she had to.

 

Bellamy found himself in the skybox. He traced the drawings on the walls and floors. Clarke was really quite the artist. He wondered if she was still drawing things. Or had her life with Roan and Maddi opened her up to new things. In her last transmission, a few days ago the three of them had spent some time taking a trip back to the island to get some things she hadn't been able to carry by herself. She said they spent a few days there, enjoying the sun and the sand of the beach.

 

Apparently, Maddi had never seen anything like it. Bellamy heard the happy laughter of the little girl as Clarke transmitted her message. Clarke also sounded happy. He hoped she would have room for him in her life when he came back down.

 

"Do I need to add this to the list of rooms you can't go to when you are feeling this way" Raven stood in the doorway. He smiled "I miss the sun, and the trees" he sighed. "Did you ever think you'd hear yourself say that?" she chuckled. He snorted "no, but then again who'd ever thought we would be back here" he looked around "willingly, even" Raven pointed out.

 

"She really is quite the artist" Raven remarked. "Yeah, she is" he agreed. "We have to get back to her, Raven" he sighed, sitting on the bench "We will, even if it means bringing this whole damn rig down to do it" she squeezed his hand.

"That was so much better than algae" Clarke sighed leaning against the ark "don't tell Maddi I said this, but I hate that stuff" she laughed. "Me too" he agreed "but we should be good for a while now." They cooked part of the panther Roan had caught and were smoking the rest in the new smokehouse he'd built, so they would have that to fall back on.

 

Slowly, very slowly, the berries and fruited trees were flowering and producing food they could eat. Clarke was teaching Maddi which ones they could eat and which ones had medicinal value. Between her and Roan, Maddi was becoming quite the expert on surviving.

 

Of course, all that paled in comparison to what she was teaching them. They'd both become more tolerant, more playful. Clarke especially, though that had taken some time; nothing in Clarke's life had allowed her to just sit back and enjoy life. While Roan could still see times where she was deep in thought and missing her friends, he'd also seen her open up a little.

 

He listened to the stories she told Maddi and began seeing glimpses of her childhood and her life. He could tell exactly where her experiences had changed her into the "Wanheda" he'd taken captive all those years ago. "What do you think?" he turned to look at her "do you have another year in you?" he asked her. She shrugged "Do we have a choice?" she scoffed.

 

She took a deep breath "I'm sorry" she sighed "I should be thanking you, not acting like brat. I just…" she trailed off looking up at the sky. "It's okay, I get it" he said "you miss them. And it is that day" he said. She got this way every year on the day her friends left for the safety of space, leaving her behind. She made the decision to sacrifice herself, but it didn't make her any less lonely.

 

"Hey" he took her hand in his and tugged gently on her arm "they'll be back soon" he promised. "Thanks" she whispered "for everything" she said. "You don't have to thank me Clarke" he told her looping an arm around her shoulder "we survived together. And it is okay if you occasionally get a little melancholy, I'd say you get to do that once in a while" he told her.

 

He looked down at Maddi, who slept with her head resting on Clarke's thigh. "I think someone else needs a break too" he said splaying his free hand in her hair, "why don't we pack a lunch and go to the hot springs" he said. Maddi had been a bit fussy lately "What do you say we take the day off, no training and go splash around?" he asked.

 

"Can we do it after she wakes up?" Clarke asked. "Please don't wake her up" he scoffed. He'd made that mistake the other day and they both paid for it. "I'll go pack some lunches, you two stay here" he said "we'll go when she wakes up."

 

Clarke nodded "Can you get my radio?" she asked him. He stood and walked over to where her tower and radio lay in the ground and brought them over to her. "Thanks" she smiled at him, fiddling with the dials on the device. 

 

 _"Hey Bell"_ Roan heard her say _._ Her tone sounded lighter than he knew she actually felt, but he was going to try to fix that today with a little fun at the hot springs.

" _It's day 1,467. Four years since I have seen any of you. Thank God for Maddi and Roan or I think I would be out of my mind. I guess he notices more than he says anything about. I got a little cranky today, and he said 'it is that day'. "_

 

Bellamy heard her laugh a little, though it sounded sad to him.

 

" _We just got done with lunch. He hunted a panther yesterday. We roasted part of it and ate it today as Maddi declared today her birthday since she survived praimfaya on this day four years ago. The rest is smoking in the smokehouse he built the other day. I'm teaching her how to forage and what can be eaten as opposed to what can be used for medicinal purposes"_

 

"Well happy birthday Maddi" Bellamy said "I hope you had a good birthday"

 

" _Between my current mood, which is not great, and Maddi's cranky miss attitude this morning, we decided to take a trip to the hot springs today. No training or lessons, just the three of us going to blow off some steam._

_Honestly, I could use the hot springs, I took my turn at training with Maddi yesterday and she kicked my butt. I think I'll leave that to Roan."_

 

Bellamy laughed at that "a little out of shape, are we?" he chortled.

 

" _With any luck, this time next year, we won't need a radio to talk. I love you Bell, I miss you._

_Give everyone my love. Tell my mom I said hello and that I am doing okay."_

Bellamy heard movement on the radio 

 

_"Are you talking to Bellamy again?"_

He heard another voice.

 

_"Yeah I am. Do you want to say hello?"_

 

There was a moment of silence, followed by her response.

 

 _"Hi Bellamy, you don't know me, but I have heard all about you"_ the child, Maddi he assumed, spoke 

_"don't worry about Clarke, Roan and I are taking care of her until you get back. We won't let anything bad happen to her."_

 

Bellamy smiled "thanks for that Maddi" he said "I can't wait to meet you."

 

" _Hey sprite, you're up"_ Bellamy heard Roan's deeper voice 

 

 _"How do you feel about a trip to the hot springs"_  Bellamy heard him say. Maddi cheered  _"Can we go now?"_

 

" _Well, I guess we're leaving now"_ Clarke came back on the radio  _"Take care of yourselves, I'll see you soon."_

 

The line went quiet "One way or another you will" he promised to the empty room.

 

Raven was laughing so hard about Clarke getting her butt kicked by a seven-year-old that she nearly fell down. Bellamy just looked at her and shook his head "That. Is. Your. Best. Friend." He rolled his head.

 

"Who got her ass handed to her by a child" Raven returned "Of course I'm going to laugh at her." He sighed, "it was kind of funny, I guess" he agreed. "So, how are they doing?" she asked him. "They seem to be doing okay, I guess" he answered "apparently Roan has built a smokehouse, so they are eating well and they discovered a hot springs nearby. They were going to 'blow off some steam' since Clarke and Maddi were both in bad moods." Raven sighed "Poor Roan, I bet he has his hands full with those two" she said.

 

"Any word from yet?" he asked her. "Not yet, but Monty and I have been working on another solution, just in case. Next time you talk to the bunker ask to speak to Kane, maybe he has some ideas" Raven suggested. He nodded "I will."

 

Raven looked at him, it was clear he wasn't sleeping. "You need to get some sleep" she said "the question is will you do it by yourself or shall I make you?" He shook his head "I'm fine" he insisted stifling a yawn. "Do I need to use the mom voice?" she asked. He sighed "don't you have better things to worry about other than me?" he asked her. "As a matter of fact, I don't" she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

 "Monty is currently researching the hydrazine shortage. So, the question I have to ask you is will you be going to sleep with or without me?" she asked him. He took a long look at her "you choose" he said knowing either way he was going to lose the battle.

 

Roan laid his head back against the limestone rock that lined the hot springs. Sitting here in the water felt good. He told Clarke all the time about what a little warrior Maddi was becoming, but until she trained with Maddi she didn't believe him. He looked over at the two of them, sleeping on the lush foliage by the springs, Clarke's arms wrapped protectively around Maddi. Coming to the hot springs had been as much for the two of them as for him.

 

The closers it got the five-year anniversary of praimfaya, the more Clarke thought about her friend's returning. He hoped like hell they did come back next year or he'd need more than hot springs to cheer her up. Today, she played and splashed with him and Maddi, but it was a while before she actually let loose and enjoyed herself.

 

Clarke stifled a groan and looked over at Maddi. she needed to get up, get some adult time while Maddi when she was sleeping. She loved that little girl, but the child had more energy in one pinky then Clarke could muster some days. Carefully disentangling herself from Maddi, Clarke padded silently to the hot springs and slipped in beside Roan .

"Feel better?" he asked. She shrugged "A little I guess" she replied "Thanks for today. I didn't mean to be a downer." He looked at her "I figured it was coming" he smiled at her. "Clarke, what if they don't come back right a year from now?" he asked. He knew they possibly faced a fuel shortage.

 

 "I don't know" she admitted "they only had enough fuel to get there, so I guess that's a possibility." He looked her in the eyes "and if that were to happen and you'd have to wait longer" he asked? "I don't know" she admitted, her voice just above a whisper. He could see her holding back tears at the very thought of that happening.

"Hey" he said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close "Maddi and I aren't going anywhere, regardless of what happens up there a year from now. You'll still have us" he promised "even if you are in a really bad mood" he said. "Thanks, I think" she chortled. Maddi walked over to the edge of the springs and sat inserted herself between them

 

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing how sad Clarke looked. "We were just discussing what would happen if Clarke's friends couldn't come back next year" Roan explained to her. "We're not leaving are we?" she looked at Roan "We can't leave her alone like that" Maddi looked between them.

 

"No sprite, we won't leave her alone" he assured her "but she would need extra special attention if he friends couldn't make it back" he reassured her. Maddi moved to Clarke's side "I hope that doesn't happen" she said wrapping her arms around Clarke. Clarke sighed pulling the child closer "Me to Maddi, me too" she sighed "but it’s good to know that I will have you and Roan if it does" she replied.

 

 Roan made a mental note to make sure he had a backup plan in case things happened that way.

Bellamy shifted in his sleep drawing Raven tighter against him. They'd fallen asleep watching old family movies on the bed in the Griffin quarters. She didn't figure he would get much sleep anywhere else, so they compromised and retired to the Griffin quarters to watch movies.

 

 They were barely half way through the first one when she heard him snoring softly. She wondered if Roan had as much trouble with Clarke as she did with Bellamy. Neither of them wanted to appear to be weak, so they kept everything inside; though neither of them hid things as well as they thought.

 

Harper, Monty and Echo entered the room talking noisily. Raven hushed them pointing at Bellamy, who thank goodness hadn't been woken up by the noise.

 

They turned to walk away "you can come in, just be quiet" she whispered. They nodded and crept silently into the room. She handed Monty the remote and closed her eyes, with any luck they would be quiet enough for her to sleep too.

 

Echo studied Bellamy and Raven, she knew they were close she wondered if that would change when they got back to Clarke. Bellamy was obviously in love with Clarke and Raven was her best friend. When you through Roan into the mix, would there be a huge mess when they got back home?

Harper followed Echo's glanced and shook her head "I'll tell you later" she mouthed to her. Monty eyed the silent conversation, clearly not understanding the non-verbal language the girls were speaking. Harper shook her head impatiently and pointed to the bed where Raven and Bellamy slept, then back to Echo.

 

He shrugged "what?" he spoke just above a whisper. She looked at him and snorted "Echo thinks those two are together" she returned. "Oh no" Monty shook his head "Bellamy would die before he hurt Clarke like that" he agreed.

 

"Will you please shut up and start the movie?" Raven muttered. "I swear to God if you wake him up…" she trailed off. "Sorry" Monty whispered hitting the play button. The room lapsed into silence as the movie started.

 

"Do we have to go back?" Clarke sighed. She was having a hard time compelling herself out of the water. "it’s going to be dark soon, and while we could use more meat to smoke, we don't have any weapons to kill it with" Roan replied. "I'm coming, I'm coming" she said crawling out of the pool.

 

Roan gathered Maddi and her stuff while Clarke gathered her own stuff. He smirked watching her. "What?" she asked. He shook his head "what is it about women and all the stuff they have?" he asked looking between her and Maddi. "I think he wants to sleep outside tonight Maddi, what do you think?" she asked. Maddi grinned and nodded her head "Ok, I take it back" he held his hands up. Finally, they had everything packed up and were headed home.

 

"Are you okay?" Roan asked Clarke. She nodded "I'm fine, today is just hard" she said. "I know" he said "and I know you want your friends and Bellamy to come home, but until they do, and even after they do, Maddi and I will be here" he told her. "Thanks" she smiled up at him "I'm sorry, I don't always make the best decisions, especially when I am feeling emotional" she said.

 

He grinned "you don't say" he chortled "Because I never would have figured that out…" Clarke laughed "Shut up" she retorted "I just wanted you to know that I am aware of the things you do and I hope you know I appreciate them" she said. "I know that Clarke, and I know things bother you that you don't necessarily want to talk about, but if and when you do, I'm here to listen" he told her.  “maybe someday, I will take you up on that. You might be sorry though" she warned. He laughed "I'll take my chances" he replied.

 

Raven sensed that Bellamy was awake when his breathing changed and his grip on her loosened. "why do we always end up here?" he asked. "Because you actually sleep in here" she answered. "sleep is overrated" he grumbled "and yet, you get grumpy and melancholy when you don't have enough" she retorted.

 

 "I feel close to her here" he said "that's why I can sleep here" he said. "that’s why I bring you here” she told him. “Why don’t we move the TV somewhere else" she suggested “That way you won’t be kept awake by everyone else.

 

"We just need to get home to her" he sighed. "We will Bell" Raven promised "I don't know when, but we will."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke groaned the next morning, clearly, she had gotten too comfortable in the last four years. She got her butt handed to her by a seven-year-old. The bunker in Polis could potentially open in a year or so and she would need to be prepared to defend her home and her family, if necessary.

 

She walked out into the yard watching Roan train Maddi and walked over to him "I need to train with you two" she said. Laughter glittered in his eyes, but he resisted the urge to actually laugh at her "you don't say" he murmured. She shook her head "You're just dying to say it aren't you?" she sighed "Go ahead, say it."

 

He grinned "you got your butt kicked by a seven-year-old" he obliged. "I may have gotten a little too comfortable" she said. "May have?" he arched his eyebrows. "Ok, you had your I-told-you-so-moment" she shook her head "you can stop now." He laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm done now" he said.

 

"Hey sprite" he motioned for Maddi to join them "Are you ready to give Clarke another beat down?" he asked her. Clarke glared at him "what?" he asked innocently "if she can take you down, you're not ready to fight me" he pointed out. Maddi nodded also laughing. "You two are not holding anything back today are you?" she sighed.

 

Roan shrugged "we've been holding back for a while now" he said wrapping an arm around her "it's time for the kid gloves to come off. Now go train with Maddi for a while. I'll get lunch and we can go sit in the hot springs later so you can soak your aching bones" he told her. "I took you down once your highness, I can do it again" she murmured elbowing him in the side. "Bring it on princess" he chortled.

 

He immediately felt bad for his word, when he remembered that was Bellamy's name for her. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking" he sighed. "No, it’s okay" she turned to face him "I was being a princess, and not in a good way. Thanks for taking care of me. I appreciate it" she smiled at him.

 

"We take care of each other, and that won't change, not even when the bunker opens and your friends return from space" he assured her. "Now go get your butt kicked again "he smiled at her. Clarke stuck her tongue at him before turning to go train with Maddi.

 

Bellamy still sat in the communication room a lot, but instead of waiting for a transmission, he would call the Elgious Corporation. Raven and Monty were working on other solutions, so hopefully between the three of them; they could find a way home.

 

His thoughts returned to Clarke often, that was probably because he had taken Raven's advice and the two of them moved out of their personal quarters to share the Griffin's quarters. The TV had been moved to the dining hall so nobody could bother him when he actually did sleep. Raven had a good idea, as usual. He smiled in spite of his mood, she always had good ideas.

He did sleep better, but he also thought about her more, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It motivated him to do whatever he could to get them home. Although he needed to stop wondering what was going on with her and Roan. Those thoughts just made his head hurt.

 

"Have you been to bed lately?" Raven came into the room. "I slept there last night" he defended "Until?" She arched her eyebrows at him. She knew he didn’t spend a long time in bed, she felt him get out of bed. When she woke up a few hours later he was still gone. Her question was met with silence, "that's what I thought" she said.

 

"Are you going to kick me out?" he asked. "Eventually" she said sitting down beside him. She handed him an MRE. She knew for a fact he'd been in the communication room for several hours. She also knew he hadn't eaten since last night. "Any word from her? Or anyone?" she asked. He shook his head. "It's been radio silence for a couple of days" he sighed. "Maybe they're hunting or something" she told him. He shrugged "maybe, but I would feel better if I heard her voice again" he replied. "She'll call soon, just be patient" Raven squeezed his arm.

 

The radio crackled "Bellamy are you there?" Octavia's voice came over the radio. "He never leaves" Raven drawled getting to the mic first. Bellamy rolled his eyes and grabbed the mic out of her hands "I'm here O" he replied "Is everything okay?" he asked. She usually radioed once a week late at night. "Yeah, we were just wondering if you've heard anything from Clarke recently" she answered. Raven and Bellamy looked at each other questioningly

 

 "We?" he asked, "Don't worry, it's just Abby and Kane and I?" she clarified. "I haven't heard from her for a couple of days, she was fine, sore, but fine" he laughed. "Sore?" it was Abby who asked "Is she okay?" she asked. "She's fine Abby" Raven assured her "She was training with Maddi and apparently Maddi kicked her butt" she laughed again. "Maddi? The little girl?" Abby asked clearly confused.

 

"Yeah apparently peace has made her soft" Raven chortled. Bellamy rolled his eyes "And Raven is loving it" Bellamy sighed snatching the mic back. "Last I heard they were celebrating Maddi's birthday with a fire roasted panther and a day at the hot springs" he told her "but it’s been a few days…" his voice trailed off. "I'm sure she's fine" Abby told him.

 

"And clearly, they're finding food, so hopefully we can all be back together soon." Raven took the mic back "speaking of that" she said "we have a little problem here." The radio was quiet "problem?" this time it was Kane who spoke up. "We don't have any more hydrazine to get home with" she explained "any suggestions?"

 

"You went up there not knowing how you were going to get home?" Octavia demanded. "It was that or die O" Bellamy explained. "Well you'd better figure it out" she told him "because I for one want to get out of here and it sounds like we need help to do that." Raven reclaimed the mic. "Don't worry Octavia; we'll get out of here. We're working on some plans now" she told her.

 

"You'd better come up with something" she told them "because there is no way in hell you are going to stay in space." Bellamy grinned "Believe me, I have no intention of that O" he sighed. "You'd better not" she muttered. "Hey, you guys need to come here" Murphy popped his head in the door. "We have to go O" he said "I love you" he told her. "I love you too big brother" she sighed "find a way to get home" she said. "We'll make sure he gets home" Raven told her. The radio went silent and they followed an impatient Murphy out of the room.

 

Clarke had been training with Maddi all afternoon when Roan called for them to stop "We don't want to break her" he smirked walking over to help her to a nearby rock to sit on. "Don't enjoy this too much" she muttered. "I'll try not to" he laughed. "Eat" he said handing her some food "we'll go to the hot springs after lunch."

 

They ate quickly, changed into different clothes and  walked to the hot springs. "UGH' Clarke groaned dropping herself into the hot springs "I am so out of shape" she closed her eyes. "Yes you..." Roan began to speak, but stopped when Clarke glared at him.

 

"It's all your fault" she complained "you've taken too good of care of us." He snorted "no, you just learned to enjoy life a little too much" he shot back. "You may have a point" she agreed. "May?" he laughed "I'm pretty sure I do" he countered.

 

"Gloat now" she glared at him "But I'm coming for you." He laughed "I'll hold my breath" he snickered. Clarke was too sore and too tired to argue with him. She closed her eyes and leaned against the limestone. The hot water felt so good.

 

When Clarke woke up later, she heard Maddi shrieking. She looked at her and Roan playing in the lush grass. "Oh, look sleeping beauty is awake" Roan looked over at her. "How long was I asleep?" she asked. "About three hours" he said. "We need to get on the road soon if you are up to it?" he said. She nodded "I'm ready" she said easing out of the water slowly.

 

He laughed softly at her efforts before pulling her up to her feet. "Don't enjoy this too much" she sighed "I look forward to getting my butt kicked" he chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist and walking beside her. They arrived back at the ark and Maddi started playing in the yard.

"I'm glad she gets to be a kid some days" Roan said sitting down next to her. "Me too" Clarke sighed “but where does she get the energy?” she shook her head.

 

 "Do you think things will change when the bunker opens?" she asked. "I'm sure they will" he replied "Which means you need to get back in shape." She smiled "Tell me about it. Raven is not going to let me live down that Maddi kicked my butt" she said. "Speaking of, I need to…" she hadn't even finished her sentence when Roan handed her the radio "It's been a few days" he said "I figured you'd want to talk to him. I'll give you some privacy" he said walking away. "Thanks" she shot him a grateful look.

_Hey Bell, it's been a few days, sorry if I made you worry. I came to a realization today that I need to get back into shape. Roan told me I needed to train with Maddi before I was ready for him. He called me a princess"_

 

"Get your own nickname" Bellamy spat out "That one is mine."

_He was right of course. I was being a princess, and not in a good way. I got entirely too comfortable the last four years. With the bunker opening, I need to get back into shape to protect my family. Roan may need someone to watch his back, and Maddi can take care of herself, but I need to be able to protect her too."_

 

"Your family?" Bellamy drawled "I hope you saved room for me" he sighed.

_We're going to make it here. Roan caught another panther and we've been stockpiling berries and other plants, except algae. Maddi has declared she will never eat algae again."_

 

"Smart kid" he said.

 

" _Maddi has been good for me. She taught me how to have fun again. She teaches me every day that life is about more than surviving. She also taught me to appreciate my mom. I never really did before. I'll have to tell her that when I see her again. I hope she knows that I'm okay and that I love her"_

 

Bellamy heard the sadness in her voice "she knows" he said,

 

" _I hope you understand that Maddi and Roan will always be a part of me. We'll always be a family in some way. There will always be room for you, but they won't just go away. I don't mean to hurt you or make you wonder where you fit in, but the three of us have survived together for too long to just walk away when the rest of the world rejoins us"_

 

"I know that" Bellamy spoke softly "we'll make it work" he promised.

 

" _I miss you Bell. I love you. I hope you know that. Come back to me soon"_

 

"I will find a way back to you princess" he swore "If it's the last thing I do."

 

The radio went silent. Bellamy bowed his head, he needed to be with her, but since that wasn't an option at the moment, he would have to settle for feeling close to her. "I'm going to bed" he told Raven as she passed him entering the room. He had that look on his face, which meant Clarke had just left a message "Ok, good night" she called to his retreating back. Once he was out of the room, she replayed Clarke's message. "I'll get you home Bellamy" she promised "Whatever it takes to do so."

 

** Day 1,652 **

 

It had taken a few months but Clarke had finally gotten her strength back and had graduated to training against Roan. Maddi sat and watched as Clarke, not only held her own, but actually challenged Roan. She howled with laughter when Clarke took him down for the third time.

 

He held his hands up "Mercy" he pleaded. Clarke grinned at him "holding out her hand. She helped him to his feet "What was that you were saying about me being a ten-pound weakling?" she teased. He rubbed the back of his neck "not a bad recovery" he winced. She grinned, "Now who needs the hot springs?" she chortled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" he grumbled "Welcome back Wanheda" he replied.

 

"We should take another trip to Polis soon" he said "check on the bunker." Clarke nodded "Sounds like a plan to me" she said, "When do you want to go?" He shrugged "We'll go in a few months" he said, "Any sooner and we can't open the doors anyway." Clarke nodded "okay" she agreed.

 

Clarke looked up at the sky, a wistful look in her eyes. "I wonder when they can come back down?" she sighed, "They only had enough fuel to get up there." Roan looked at her "Raven is up there, right? Isn't she some kind of mechanical genius?" he asked. Clarke nodded "She has gotten us out of my scrapes" she admitted. "Do you think she can get them out of this one?" he asked. Clarke nodded "She's pretty smart, so yeah I think she can do it."

He turned her chin to face him "than trust that" he told her softly. She nodded, but said nothing.

 

"What is so urgent?" Raven asked coming to a stop in front of the window overlooking the earth below. Murphy had summoned her here telling her to hurry up before she missed it. "The view is amazing" Murphy said, "it's like it’s clear enough to go home" he said. Bellamy shook his head "not for at least another six months" he replied. "Which is a good thing" Raven chimed in. The others turned to stare at her "Why?" Murphy asked what everybody else was thinking.

 

Raven took a deep breath "We barely had enough hydrazine to get us up here" she told them. "I haven't figured out how we are going to get home, yet?" she admitted. "Do you have a plan?" Harper asked. "Monty and I are working on it, and we are also trying to call the Elgious Corporation Alie was working with" she replied. "We will get home, I don't know when and I don't know how, but we will get home" she declared.

 

 "If you want to help, take turns radioing them or anybody else that might be around here still" she told them. "Above all, don't lose hope. We took a chance that we would get here to survive praimfaya and we will get home" she assured them.

 

Five very nervous pairs of eyes met hers. "Have I ever failed to make something happen?" she asked them. "No" surprisingly, Murphy was the first one to speak up "you haven't. She hasn't" he turned to look at the others "and she won't this time, so whatever you need to say or tell yourself to get on board then do it" he told them.

 

Raven shot him a grateful look; she appreciated his support, though it surprised her that it would come from him. "I don't want to be stuck up here anymore than the rest of you" she told them "among other things, I can't wait to meet the child who took Clarke Griffin down." The others laughed at that "but we are going to have to work together, like we did to get here." She told them. "It will happen. I don't know when or how, but we will get home."

 

The group fell into a silence as they gazed out the window to the world below. From this side of the view, they could see the damage praimfaya had caused. What was once a beautiful mix of orange, red and yellow, so pretty yet so deadly, had become a grayish-black spot, barely visible against the dark, starry background of space, with patches of green and blue here and there.

"So where do we start?" Harper was the first to turn around. We need to find out if there is any hydrazine anywhere on this ship" she said "but our best course of action is to spend every waking moment calling somebody, anybody on the radio. If anybody is still out here, we need them. Be careful how much information you divulge though," she cautioned, "we don't know who or what might be out here. We may have to fight our way home."

 

"Whatever it takes. Were ready," Echo looked at her. She'd taken it upon herself to make sure everybody was keeping up on their training just in case they would have to fight once they got back to earth. Nobody truly knew what was going to happen, especially since Echo, Emori and Roan, who were all outcasts in one way or another.

 

Life had surely changed for the 1,200 in the bunker, a life none of them had been a part of. None of them knew the challenges they would face returning to earth, to Polis, but they knew they would need to stick together to overcome whatever it was.

 

"I know it's a lot to handle, and we don't have to start tonight" Bellamy addressed them "but we do need to keep working together, even when we get back to the ark, to Polis" he told them "and that is going to include working with Clarke and Maddi and Roan" he looked specifically at Echo when he mentioned the latter.

 

"Praimfaya was the great equalizer, whatever happened four and a half years ago no longer matters. What matters is that we, this family and the one that survived below stick together," he told them. "That means we also protect Clarke, and Maddi and Roan as well."

 

Nobody spoke, but the others nodded at him "Tonight we do the same thing we have been doing" he told them "but starting tomorrow find a way to help achieve our common goal of going home." There was some murmuring, and slowly people began to scatter.

 

Eventually it was only Echo and Bellamy standing there. "Roan won’t be happy to see me," she told him. He looked at her "He just might surprise you" Bellamy told her. "Roan didn't expect to survive the conclave, and I bet he didn't expect to see Clarke, or Maddi" he replied "but it's been a long time and a hard survival for all of us. I wouldn't assume anything beyond that."

 

The look in her eyes told him she wasn't certain of that fact as he was. "Echo, I think we have come a long way the last four years" he said. "I mean if you had told me that you and I would be stuck on the same ship in space for four years without one of us trying to kill the other, I would never have believed it; but we did" he told her.

 

"And if the connection you had with Roan was that much stronger, you shouldn't expect any less." She sighed, "I guess you're right" she said "Are you ready to accept him for the big part he is going to play in your life with Clarke and Maddi?" she asked him. He snorted "I'm still working on that one, but I know he isn't going anywhere, so…"he trailed off.

 

"Look we have a lot of time to work those things out" he told her "lets focus on getting home, the rest will take care if itself." She nodded "Okay" she said turning to look out the window.

They stood quietly for a few minutes "you know Harper and I have noticed that Raven might need a strong, available, guy when we get back" she grinned at him. He laughed, "Already working on that" he said.

 

"The king might need to be distracted because if he thinks for a hot second he can have my girl…" Bellamy trailed off. Echo laughed, "How did I know you would already be on that?" she shook her head. "Hey, I'm just looking out for Raven" he shrugged walking toward the dining hall. "Uh-huh" Echo grunted following him.

 

Raven and Bellamy had lots of help over the course of the last two weeks. Somebody was always at the radio making calls, listening for responses. No one was close to the point where they were losing hope, but it was fair to say each of them struggled with discouragement.

 

Monty, Raven and Harper spent a lot of time in engineering making sure the rocket was ready to should they find the hydrazine to fly it. The others took turns at trying to communicate with anything, anyone that might be listening who could help them. That is, when Bellamy left his post long enough to let them. Clarke's messages, which once came every day, had been sporadic at best. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know that he needed to hear her voice again.

 

Echo sat down beside him "any word?" she asked taking the mic from him. He shook his head "Radio silence" he sighed. "I meant from Elgious" she clarified; everybody knew that look that he wore when he was waiting for a message from Clarke. "Nothing from them, either" he chuckled.

 

With Raven being so busy with getting the rocket ready, she had declared herself Bellamy's keeper. It was usually her who sent him on his way when he was getting too moody or wrapped up in himself. "Ok, go away now" she shooed him off. He looked at the door, but didn't budge "GO" she repeated more forcefully "If Clarke sends a message, I will send someone to come get you" she said pushing him. He sighed, he knew this was a battle he wasn't going to win "Fine" he said getting out of the chair "you know where to find me."

 

Clarke was tired. Together, she, Roan and Maddi trained every day, then they foraged collecting enough food and rations to get them through the winter and feed anybody else that might join them in six months. Roan could tell their current schedule was wearing on her. He could also tell that she hadn't talked to Bellamy for a while.

 

Even though she wasn't sure they were actually getting her messages, it made her feel better to talk to him. "I'm going to pack a lunch, then we are going to the hot springs" he said walking over to her. Maddi was playing a little further away "Why don't you get her ready, then we can go" he suggested. She nodded; he did a good job of taking care of both of them. Probably a better one than she deserved since the relationship they had built would be compromised when Bellamy came back in a year or so.

 

"I needed this" Clarke sighed with her head leaned back against the limestone. "I know" he said looking at her "you also need to talk to Bellamy" he said. "I don't even know if he is getting my messages" she said softly. "Maybe or maybe not" Roan bobbed his head in agreement "but it makes you feel better, and if for no other reason than that you should talk to him" he told her. "When did you become so wise" Clarke scoffed. He rolled his eyes "I was always wise, you just thought you knew better" he retorted.

 

Maddi jumped in the water with a splash and curled up next to Clark "I'm hungry" she said looking at Roan. He laughed "you're always hungry" he shot back, reaching for some meat on a skewer. Maddi took it and ate it hungrily. "Slow down sprite" Roan cautioned "we have to make the food last or its back to eating algae again" he said. Maddi shuddered and made a face "eww" she said. The thought alone was enough to slow her down. Clarke laughed and snaked an arm around her waist "don't worry Maddi, we have plenty of food" she assured the child, shaking her head at Roan.

 

Clarke looked down at Maddi, who looked very sleepy. "Come on doodlebug" she said climbing out of the water "why don't we take a nap" she suggested. "I'm too old for naps" Maddi countered, but followed Clarke anyway. Despite her protests, Maddi was asleep almost immediately, curled against Clarke. Clarke brushed the hair out of Maddi's eyes "What's going to happen to her?" she asked. Roan looked at Clarke "what do you mean?" he asked. "When the bunker is opened" Clarke explained "You're supposed to be dead, and they didn't even know Maddi existed" she said.

 

"Well, I'd like to think that bygones would be bygones" he said "but if it comes to a battle I am both a king and a nightblood" he pointed out. "As for Maddi, nothing is going to happen to her. I will personally see to that" he swore, there was a steel quality to his voice.

"It's funny how you can come to love someone you didn't even give birth to" Clarke murmured. "Makes you wonder what you mom must be thinking about you, huh?" he asked.

 

He had gotten out of the water and was sitting next to her. "I bet she misses you" he said. "I miss her too" Clarke sighed. "Are you worried about Bellamy accepting her?" he asked. "A little" she admitted, "but he's going to have to because I'm not giving her up, or you" she looked at him

"We're a family too; he's just going to have to deal with that."

 

Roan looked at her, he'd come to see it that way, but since Bellamy was one of the things she didn't like to talk about they hadn't ever discussed this topic. "I hope he sees it that way" he said. Clarke shrugged "Bellamy is a little hard-headed, but he eventually sees things my way" she said.

 

Roan snorted "More like he lets you roll right over him and deals with the consequences later" Roan scoffed. "Is that a bad thing?" Clarke grinned. "Sometimes in your case, yes" he replied. "Whatever" she rolled her eyes. He laughed and laid his head down next to Maddi. He too, was asleep a few minutes later.

 

Clarke looked at the two of them. They were not the family she had been born into. They weren't the family the 100 had become; And Roan was definitely not Bellamy, but these two people had been her world for the last four and a half years. In the name of survival, they had become a family and she would defend them as staunchly as she would Bellamy or any of the 100; Even if it meant standing up to her mom or Bellamy to do so.

 

Clarke's last words swirled in Bellamy's head. Roan and Maddi had become her family in the last five years. They'd survived together when each of them should have died. They were bound to have a very strong bond. While Bellamy didn't see the problem with accepting Maddi's place in Clarke's life, Roan was another matter altogether.

 

He was the other half of the mom and dad relationship to the child that Clarke had filled. They may not be romantically involved, or at least he hoped they weren't, but their joint relationship to Maddi meant Roan would always be a part of her life. Of course, Echo did have a point; Raven was long overdue for a strong, stable guy to be a part of her life. And who better than Roan to fill that void.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Raven walked into the room "Get booted out of the lab?" she asked. He nodded "Echo has appointed herself my keeper in your busyness" he replied. "Good for her" Raven laughed. "She and Harper have also decided you need a strong, handsome man, a certain king is not out of the question" he chortled. "The men I get involved with tend to end up dead" she pointed out.

Bellamy snorted "Well lucky for you King Roan of Azgeda appears to have nine lives" he countered "so even if he dies when you meet him, he still had six left." Raven narrowed her gaze "you're just saying that so you can deal with his presence in Clarke's life" she rolled her eyes at him. "And the problem with that is…" Bellamy drawled.

 

"Can we discuss something more important?" she sighed "like how the hell we're going to get off this ring?" she asked dropping down beside him. Bellamy draped an arm around her. "You will figure something out, or someone will hear our SOS calls" he assured her. "Things will work out, they always do. Maybe what you need is to sleep?" he suggested pulling her against him "you haven't done much of that lately." She sighed "who has time to sleep?" she replied.

 

"Make time" he told her "I'm trying to get us home, to our family and friends" she countered. "I want to get home as bad as you do" he told her, "maybe even worse, because I am dying to see what Roan is doing with Clarke, but we don't have to get back exactly five years after praimfaya" he told her. "We can go back when it is safe for us to do so."

 

Raven was quiet, but he could tell she wasn't asleep "You won't hate me?" she asked. He shook his head "Raven, you have saved our butts more times than I can count. You will do it again, when the time is right, but not if your brain is overtired" he told her. "For now, get some sleep, we can both use it, and with everybody else pulling their weight, we have the time" he told her. "Thanks Bell" she sighed "I don't know what I would have done without you these four years" she told him, threading her fingers through his. "Back at you Reyes" he said "now be quiet and go to sleep."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 1,742**

Nobody was surprised to see Raven and Bellamy sleeping in the Griffin quarters. They’d had been working hard to get them home while barely sleeping. Throughout their time on the ring, Bellamy and Raven rarely sought comfort from anyone other than each other. It was almost like they needed the others to think they were strong since they had become the leaders in the group, so in moments of weakness they turned to each other.

"Let them sleep" Harper whispered "neither of them do enough of that." They quietly backed out of the room.

 

"Do you think they wanted anything important?" Bellamy whispered in case Monty and Harper were still in the hall. Raven shook her head "they would wake us up if that was the case" she said. They hadn't actually been awake for too long, but neither of them were quite ready to face the day.

 

It had been three months and they were no closer to a solution for getting home then they had been the last time Clarke had sent a message. It wasn't long or full of details, but she still sounded good. Truthfully, Bellamy just needed to hear her voice, regardless of how much or how little she had to say. Her voice kept his hope alive.

 

Clarke looked up at the sky, they had three months before it was safe to come back, but would they come right away? Or would they have to come up with a plan that would take them longer.

 

"Tell me about your friends" Maddi sidled up beside her. "Who do you want to know about?" Clarke asked her. "Raven" Maddi answered "what's she like?" Clarke sat down next to her on the ground. "Raven is very smart. She knows everything about engineering and radios" Clarke told her.

 

"Does that mean she can make your radio work?" Maddi asked. Clarke laughed, both Maddi and Roan had zero trust in her ability with anything that even resembled tech "yeah, she can and when she does, you can call and talk to my mom." She said.

 

Maddi had lots of questions about Abby as well, "Is she pretty?" Maddi asked. "She is very pretty" Clarke agreed. "Will she like me?" Clarke nodded "all of my friends will like you, but especially Raven" she answered. "She will love that you were able to beat me in a fight." Maddi grinned "that was fun" she laughed. "For you maybe" Clarke grumbled "I was sore for a week." That had all changed. The three of them trained every day. Not knowing what was going to happen made that a priority.

 

"Where is Roan?" Maddi asked. "Hunting, he wants to stock up before winter" Clarke told her. "Tell me about Bellamy" Maddi cocked her head up at Clarke. "What do you want to know about Bellamy?" she replied, her face lit up when she said his name. "Like why you smile when you talk about him, but look said when you are thinking about him?" she asked, "You noticed that, huh?" Clarke smiled.

 

"Bellamy is complicated" she sighed, "He's got a gentle soul, but the way he was raised helped him to make the choices he does. Also, he doesn't always think before he speaks" she shook her head. "Does he like kids?" she asked. "Yes, he does" Clarke told her "and he will love you because I do" she stroked Maddi's hair. "Will he love Roan?" she asked. Clarke snorted, "They already know each other and there is no love lost" she chuckled, "but he knows that we are all together, and that we are staying together, even after they come back."

 

"My friends, both those in the bunker and those in the sky are no threat to our family" she took Maddi's hand in hers "you, me and Roan, we will always be a family, in one way or another. And you will always be our priority" she assured the child pulling her into a hug "even more of one than Bellamy" she promised. "I love you" Maddi whispered against her shoulder. "I love you too kiddo" Clarke sighed "Thank you for saving me."

 

Roan walked back into the compound at that times "Everything okay?" he asked seeing tears in Clarke's eyes. She smiled and nodded "we're okay, right Maddi?" she said loosening her grip on the child. Maddi nodded "did you find anything for dinner?" she asked. Roan grinned and pulled out three baby rabbits hanging down his back. "Yeah!" Maddi cheered.

 

"It’s not like you were going to have to eat Algae for dinner" Clarke rolled her eyes. Maddi shrugged "I know" she replied "but he makes really good rabbit" she gazed adoringly up at Roan. Clarke laughed "someone is really laying it on thick" she said. Roan grinned; "Well someone has to love me" he scoffed. "And on that note" Clarke stood up "I'll leave you two to work on dinner" she said. Picking up her radio and walking a few feet away.

 

"She's going to call Bellamy, isn't she?" Maddi looked up at him. "It's about damn time, too" he said "she's been in a bad mood for a couple of days" Roan murmured. "She's worried about them not coming back isn't she?" Maddi asked.

 

He nodded "and with good reason, they only had enough fuel to get up into space, getting back could be tricky" he told her "which means Clarke is going to need some extra special care for a little bit, you think we can handle that?" he asked her. Maddi nodded "we can, but can we do it after dinner?" she asked.

 

He laughed "yes, your highness" he chortled taking her hand, but I caught it and I will cook it, so you have to clean it," he said handing her the rabbits. "Okay" she said taking the knife out of the sheath around her waist and reaching for the animals.

 

Clarke picked up the radio as she gazed into the stars

 

" _Hey Bell" she sighed, "I know it's been a while since I talked to you. We've been busy prepping for winter. Well actually Roan has been. Me? I've been doing what I do best, letting my troublesome thoughts get me down. Maddi asked me about you today. She asked why I always look so sad when I look up at the sky._

_I tell that kid misses nothing. She is worried that you, that none of you will like her and that Roan will have to leave when you come back. I promised her he wasn't going anywhere. That's a promise I intend to keep. I hope you can live with that."_

 

"Don't worry Princess, we'll figure something out" Bellamy sighed; He'd already resolved himself to the fact that King Roan of Azgeda wasn't going anywhere.

 

" _See Maddi and Roan, they're not just my family. They saved me, they took care of me; they still are, he just told her that I was going to need some extra special care if you guys didn't come back right away._

_I assume that's probably going to happen seeing as you had just enough fuel to get up there. I mean you have Raven and she is smarter than anyone else in the world."_

 

"Of course, I am" Raven walked into the room. "What's the topic tonight?" she asked. "Maddi is concerned that we are not going to like her and that Roan is going to get run off. Clarke promised her that wouldn't happen" Bellamy shook his head.

 

" _Look Clarke"_ Bellamy heard Maddi in the background  _"Roan let me clean the rabbits."_ Clarke gave her a thumbs up  _"He caught it and cooks it therefore you clean it?" she questioned. "Well get to it kiddo, I'm hungry" Bellamy_  heard her say. 

 

_"God, I love that kid" Clarke sighed. "She is far more brave, than I ever thought about being, and oh so fearless. Roan caught her climbing the tower the other day and about had a cow. She just laughed at him and waved."_

 

"Poor Roan" Raven chuckled. "He really does have his hands full with those two."

_I hope you guys come home soon. I'm not expecting you right away, so don't hurry and do it the wrong way. Roan and Maddi will take care of me until you get here._

_We are going to Polis in a few weeks to see if we can continue digging the bunker out. I think it's really a ploy to distract me, but hey I'm up for a road trip."_

 

Bellamy heard the smile in her voice. Clearly, Roan was good to her and needed to have a place in her life, not to mention Maddi's. "She doesn't deserve him" Raven chortled. "Applying for the job?" he asked, smiling at her.

 

" _Oh Lord," Bellamy heard her say "They're playing with fire. I swear these two will be the death of me" she sighed. "I have to go before they catch something on fire. I love you all. Please come home soon"_

 

"We're doing our damnedest" Bellamy said, "We love you too."

 

"Well she sounds liked she is doing okay?" Raven remarked after the radio went dead. "Yeah, she does" he agreed. "We need to get home to her… to them" he corrected "I guess Roan really isn't going anywhere, is he?" he asked. "Not from the sounds of it" Raven agreed. "But hey it could be worse, at least it doesn't sound like they are romantically involved" she shrugged. "No, not romantically, but they are tied together through Maddi" he replied "and sometimes that can be an even more binding bond."

He thought of Charlotte, whom they had both bonded with all those years ago. She was the first person to put the two of them on the same side of any one issue. Her death hit both of the pretty hard.

 

"Maybe" Raven agreed "but you and Clarke are pretty well bonded already. "Were pretty well bonded" he corrected "she has been with him longer than she was with me. What if that bond is stronger?" he asked.

 

"What if we focus on getting home, rather than answering questions we may never have answers to" she countered. He sighed "okay, let's do that" he said. "I've been thinking, maybe instead of contacting any one person or place, we should send out an SOS" he suggested.

 

Raven arched her eyebrows, that is a great idea" she said "How come I didn't think of that?" she asked, Bellamy laughed "because your brain doesn't work that way" he chuckled "there is nothing scientific about an SOS." he answered.

 

Raven supposed he was right. "Ok, you work on the SOS, I'll use my brain to come up with something equally as brilliant. Don't worry Bell, we'll get home soon. Until then, she is in good company." He snorted, he wasn't sure Roan was what he considered 'good company', but he was clearly taking care of her.

 

Clarke gazed out into the darkened sky. After nearly five years, the skies were finally starting to be clearer, you could actually see the stars. She knew that mean that it would soon be safe for her friends on the ring to come down; but she also knew that it may be a while before they could.

 

They went into space not knowing how they were going to make it back down, but it was still their best chance at surviving praimfaya. "It's good to see the stars again" Roan said sitting down beside her.

 

"Did she get to sleep?" Clarke asked. He nodded Most of the time Maddi acted very much like a little adult, but she still didn't like going to sleep at night. They theorized about why. Was she just being a kid, like she should have been allowed to be if not for praimfaya? Or was there something more to her aversion to sleeping in her own bed? Usually, she slept with Clarke, but tonight Clarke had chosen to sit outside and watch the stars.

 

"They probably won't be back right away, will they?" she asked. "Not if what you say about their fuel situation is right?" he agreed. "Are you going to be okay with that?" She scoffed "Do I have a choice?" she asked. "Not really" he agreed.

 

 "Don't worry about it" he said slinging an arm over her shoulders "Maddi and I will be here." Clarke shook her head "Playing with fire?" she rolled her eyes "literally." He grinned "Dangerous yes, but it was fun" he told her. "Some days I wonder about you" she sighed. He just laughed and leaned back against the ark, both of them enjoying the contented silence.

 

Clarke woke up the next morning, Maddi once again wrapped around her body. He smiled playing with the matted curls on the child's head. "Good morning sunshine" she spoke softly. Maddi didn't verbally answer Clarke, but she did open her eyes and smile sleepily at her. "I missed you last night" Maddi said laying her head back down onto Clarke's stomach. "What are you going to do when this bed isn't big enough for both of us?" she asked.

 

"sleep on the floor" Maddi returned without hesitation. Clarke grinned at her answer. She'd been telling Bellamy all along that Maddi was going to be a permanent fixture in their lives; but she was willing to bet he hadn't considered that she would be a permanent fixture in their bed. Assuming of course, he had not already moved on with somebody else in the last five years.

 

Bellamy Blake could and had at one point been a pretty good man whore. "You are a funny child" Clarke sighed. "Is there room in there for one more?" Roan stood in the doorway smiling at them. Maddi edged over forcing Clarke to do the same and Roan sat down on top of the covers. Clarke sighed and sat up, pulling the covers over her top half. Maddi scooted in the middle to sit between them.

 

"How do the two of you feel about a trip to Polis?" he asked. "Can we go play in the water while were there?" Maddi asked. Clarke laughed "I'm sure we can" she agreed, but try not to roll on the soot and ash too much" she pleaded. Maddi had taken soot and ash everywhere she went for days after they returned from polis.

 

"On the other hand, we would not have found the bunker if not for all that rolling around" Roan pointed out. "Next time you can clean up the soot and ash" Clarke retorted. Roan grinned "okay, so you might have a point" he agreed. "So, we're going then?" Maddi asked. Clarke nodded "we're going" she confirmed. "We'll leave in a couple of days and stay for a week or so" Roan said "See if we can dig out the bunker."

 

The day before they were to leave for Polis Clarke took her radio outside. She wanted to get a message to Bellamy, to let them know where they were if by some chance they did manage to come down while they were away; but also, to let him know she wouldn't be near the radio much for a few days. She wasn't entirely sure they were even getting her messages, but on the off chance they were, she was going to keep trying.

_Hey Bell, it's a few days before the five-year anniversary of praimfaya. It will be safe for you to come down, but I somehow doubt that you will. Even so, I wanted to let you know we won't be at the ark._

_We're going to Polis. Roan said we'll probably stay a few days and since it is a two-day journey on foot, we'll be gone for at least a week. Maddi is excited because she gets to play in the water at the Oasis, but Roan and I are a little nervous since we haven't been to Polis for nearly two years. Hopefully, it hasn't decayed even more than it was._

_There is no signal at Polis. The city is completely destroyed, so I won't be radioing you while we're gone. I'll be fine. Use all that pent- up energy you're bound to be storing to find a way home. I'll radio you when we get back home. I love you all and I will see you soon._

 

"Good luck at Polis" Bellamy uttered when the radio went dead. Maybe they could get to Polis and get into the bunker. Although he hadn't heard anything from the bunker for a few weeks either, so they wouldn't know she was even there. If the city was as destroyed as she said it was no wonder her wasn't able to communicate with them. 'pent up energy' didn't begin to describe his mood lately, but she did have a point. He could put that to good use and maybe get them home sooner.

 

He knew they weren't going back to the ark yet, as no one had managed to find a solution to getting them home. Morale was low and getting lower, but so far people had managed to keep their behavior in check. Barely, at times, but they had.

 

Raven came into the room "any word from anyone?" she asked. "Clarke sent a message; they're going to Polis and will be out of reach for at least a week. Apparently, the city is in total ruins, so they are going to try to dig the bunker out" he answered. "She told me to use my pent up energy to find a way home" he smirked. "That's good advice and why I'm here actually" she agreed "So come with me and we'll do just that." Bellamy sighed and walked over to Raven, following her out of the lab.

 

Clarke, Roan and Maddi had been at Polis for nearly a week, but there was not really a good reason to hurry home, so they stayed another week. So far Clarke had managed to say positive, though Roan kept a close eye on her.

 

He'd learned a long time ago that she was not going to tell him when something was bothering her. They decided to camp out at oasis since the weather was nice enough and it was close to the bunker. Maddi loved the idea because she could play in the water to her hearts content.

 

At the moment, she was splashing around in the water while Clarke and Roan kept an eye on her. "What do you think?" Roan turned to look at her "a couple more days then we go home?" he asked. Clarke nodded, she knew he was just trying to distract her from the fact that they hadn’t seen any evidence of her friends. She appreciated his attempts, but it was still a struggle for her.

 

Roan knew they had to head home soon. Keeping her in this environment would not be helpful to her morale. "Hey" he turned her to face him "sooner or later someone will open the door, and you will see your mom again" he told her. She nodded "I know" she sighed “I just miss her so much." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side but you just have to hang on until we can get in there" he told her.

 

Bellamy paced around the lab "She said they'd be back in a week, and we haven't heard a word" he said clearly upset. "Maybe they stayed a few days longer" Raven suggested. "It’s not like they can contact us to tell us that" she pointed out.

 

Bellamy shot her a dirty look "Tell me something that helps me Raven" he shot back.

She ignored his tone "She's okay. She's with Roan, remember and he isn't going to let anything happen to her. " The sour look on his face did not change "I said tell me something helpful" he growled.

Raven walked over to him "Bellamy Blake" she started standing chest to chest with him "That is the most helpful thing I can tell you right now. You know she is safe with him. Attacking me and anyone else on this ship will not make Clarke contact you any sooner. So, either you change your attitude or I will change it for you" she declared.

 

Bellamy sighed "I'm sorry" he apologized "I don't mean to take things out on you or anyone else, I just need to know she is okay" he said. "Just believe that she is Bell" Raven said in a softer tone "because she probably is."

 

He closed his eyes, "Give me something to do," he pleaded "anything, just so I can get my mind off of her." Raven sighed "Come with me, I have just the task for you" she said tugging at him. He allowed her to drag him out of the room.

 

Bellamy lay down on his bed and sighed. He was so tired. Raven had him cleaning out the weeds on the algae farm. It was dirty, hot, tiring work, but it did distract him from thinking about Clarke…for a little bit. But now, lying in his bed after a quick shower, she was all he could think about. "Feel better?" Raven collapsed beside him. Laying face down on the bed, he shook his head. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked him.

 

Again, he shook his head. He rolled over on his side and looked down at her "I'm trying, I really am" he sighed. "I know" she replied "it’s been a long time, and knowing that we could get down there is we had fuel is nearly unbearable, but we will get home Bell" she said "and the time you spent apart will be nothing to the time you will spend together" she told him.

 

"I'm  so tired Raven" he sighed. She knew he meant more than physically. He was emotionally exhausted as well. If they didn’t get back to Clarke soon, even she wouldn’t be able to talk him down. "So go to sleep, " she told him. "Will you stay with me?" he asked. "Of course" she said turning on her side. Bellamy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Raven could tell when he was asleep, his breathing evened out and his arm relaxed. She ought to get up, but Bellamy needed her tonight, so she would stay here.

 

It wasn't easy for Clarke to leave Polis, but she knew she had to. They could stay on the outside of that bunker for weeks and still be no closer to getting the door open. It would have to be enough to know that when someone from the inside opened the bunker, they could get out and come find them on the ark. Nobody from the ring had come down either, so she was also dealing with that.

 

She knew they would have to figure out how to get back seeing as they only had enough fuel to get up there. Separately the two events weighed heavy on her, together they nearly crushed her, but Roan and Maddi made she wasn't alone with her thoughts for too long.

 

At the moment, Maddi was chattering about wanting an oasis at the ark, like they had at polis. Clarke reminded her that the oasis was not man made, to which Maddi responded that they could be. Roan groaned and shot Clarke a sidelong grin in anticipation of Maddi's next statement "Roan can build one, he can build anything" she said gazing up at him.

Clarke laughed. Praimfaya had left several pits in the ground but neither of them really trusted them enough to be safe, even if they could somehow truck water in and fill them. "I don't know that they would be safe Maddi" Clarke told her "but perhaps we could arrange some sort of small swimming area at the ark," she said. "But if not, the hot springs isn't that far away" she reminded the child. "Okay" Maddi agreed easily, too easily Clarke thought. She was sure that particular subject would come up later.

 

By this time they had arrived at the drop ship where they would spend the night. Maddi's favorite place to sleep was the third floor of the drop ship, but Clarke couldn't bring herself to go up there. Way too many memories of people and/or events that happened there to haunt her, so Roan slept up there with her; while Clarke slept on the bottom floor, not that those areas held any less memories for her, but at least they didn't keep her awake.

 

Maddi, of course had heard the story of how Clarke and her friends came down the first time in this very ship. She was enthralled by the imagery of space from this side of the universe, and had all kinds of questions about what the world looked like from the opposite side of the universe. Clarke answered them as best she could, but truly the only way to appreciate the view of the world from a space station was to see it for you, and the chances of Maddi ever doing that were slim to none.

 

As usual, Roan went into the drop ship first to make sure it was unoccupied and safe for Maddi and Clarke. Once he'd cleared it for them to go in, he took a spear and went to find dinner for them while Clarke and Maddi started a fire. "Are you sad that we couldn't get into the bunker?" Maddi asked her while they were arranging the sleeping bags inside the drop ship.

 

Clarke sighed "I'm a little disappointed" Clarke admitted "but it has to be opened from the inside, and since we can't communicate with them" she shrugged. "Do you miss your mom?" Maddi asked her. Clarke nodded "a lot, do you miss yours" she asked the child.

 

"A little" Maddi answered "but sometimes I have trouble remembering what she looks like." Clarke felt sad for her "does that make you sad?" she asked. "A little, but then I see you and I think my mom would be happy that I have a new mom and dad, so…" Maddi trailed off.

 

Clarke sniffed and blinked back her tears "I never want to replace your mom Maddi, you only get one of those, ever, but I will always love you and take care of you as if you were my own child, I promise" she said pulling Maddi into a hug. "I know" Maddi replied as if that question had been answered a long time ago. Clarke wished she had the faith that everything would fall into place like it was supposed to that Maddi possessed. But everything she'd been through nagged at that faith.

 

"What did I miss?" he asked seeing them hugging and Clarke holding back tears. "I'll tell you later" she mouthed silently. He nodded "Hey sprite want to help clean the rabbits?" he asked holding up dinner. "Yeah" she agreed, disentangling herself from Clarke's embrace and following him outside.

 

Clarke just shook her head and laughed. "I wish I could bounce back that quick" she mused; preparing their sleeping arrangements, while the two of them prepared dinner.

 

After dinner that night Maddi sat down with Clarke's radio. She turned it on like she'd seen Clarke do a million times and picked up the mic. 

 

 _"Hello"_ she spoke into the mic.

Bellamy sat up at, he was waiting for Clarke’s voice, but it was Maddi on the other side. Raven walked in the room just as Maddi started talking.

_"I' don't know if you can hear me, after all Clarke isn't real handy with anything electrical or mechanical, but I suppose you already know that" she laughed._

 

"Why hello Maddi" she grinned "yes, we do know that, but we love her anyway" she said, covering Bellamy's hand with hers. He wrapped his fingers through hers, as they listened to Maddi.

_"But that's okay because she is good at other things. She teaches me how to hunt and forage, and she's pretty good in hand to hand combat. Not as good as Roan and I, but we'll teach her._

_I'm Maddi by the way, but I guess you figured that out. We're at the drop ship. We're going to spend the night and go back home in the morning."_

 

"I wish I could go home" Bellamy sighed. Raven nodded in agreement.

_"If being apart is half as hard on you as it is on Clarke, I bet you're pretty sad some days, and probably worried about her too. Me and Roan worry about her too, but she isn't always sad, some days she has fun. Other days, she just sits on the chair outside and stares up at the sky, or toward Polis. She misses you guys. She misses her mom."_

 

"We all miss her" Bellamy replied.

_"But don't worry about her, Roan and I will take care of her, just like she takes care of us."_ Maddi assured them.  _"I have to go, she is calling me. I hope to meet all of you someday._

_Oh and please be nice to Roan. I know you don't like him, but they are all I have left in this world and I love them both so much."_

 

The radio went dead. Bellamy sighed "How do you hate a guy after a plea like that?" he shook his head. "You don't" Raven told him "you learn to get along with him, not for your sake or his, or even Clarke. You do it for that little girl."


	11. Chapter 11

** Day 2,019**

Roan had been keeping a close eye on Clark since the five-year-anniversary had rolled around. So far. 185 days passed the date, with no word from her mom or her friends she appeared to be doing okay. He could tell it was wearing on her though. She still did all the things they had been doing, training, foraging and taking Maddi to the hot springs for daytrips, but with each passing day she became more and more resigned to it being just the three of them.

 

She'd stopped cleaning the extra quarters they had set up initially. When she thought they were watching her, she would sit outside and stare at the sky, occasionally wiping a tear from her cheek. Today was one of those days.

 

Maddi had been in bed for a while now; Clarke sat outside watching the stars. She wanted to believe that they were trying to find a way back, but what if they never made it to space? What if she had failed to get the communication tower working and they died due to lack of oxygen waiting for her to fix something she wasn't equipped to fix?

 

"You're doing it again" Roan sat down beside her. She sniffed "doing what?" she asked trying her best to hide the fact that he was right. "You're thinking so hard I can hear the wheels in your head turning" he replied unconvinced by her statement.

 

She sighed "what if I screwed something up and they never made it to space?" she asked "or worse, what if they did and they ran out of oxygen?" He shook his head "Or what if they had to grow something to somehow make a Raven-like concoction to get them back home and it is taking its time growing?" he countered.

 

Maybe they are waiting for the earth to turn to get them in the right position to land here instead of half a world away? Did you say they dropped you guys in the wrong spot the first time?" he asked. She blew out a breath of air "Ok, so why haven't they opened the bunker yet?" she looked at him.

 

He took her hand into his "We could ask a thousand why's or who's or how's and all we would do is depress ourselves trying to answer questions we don't have answers to; and wont answers to until someone either drops from space or walks from Polis" he told her. "Driving yourself crazy with questions you don't have answers to is not the best way to approach this situation," he declared.

 

"I suppose you have a better idea" she sighed. "As a matter of fact, I do" he replied. "You know how Maddi wants that oasis here at the ark. I say we give it to her." Clarke cocked her head back "and just how do you propose we do that?" she asked.

 

Roan told her about his plan and what it would take to make it happen. She thought he was crazy, but she did need a distraction; and while his plan was a little off the wall, everything else he had done worked, so why not give it a shot. "Why not?" she agreed "It beats staring at the sky with more questions than answers" she sighed.

 

"Good, we'll start tomorrow. Now get some sleep, tomorrows going to be a long day," he said standing up and holding out his hand for her to take it. "You're just doing this so that you can distract me aren't you?" she grunted. "If I was, would that be such a bad thing?" he countered, leading her inside.

 

Bellamy had started camping out in the communication lab again. He barely left the room or the radio unless Echo or Raven forced him to do so. The last couple of days, they had yet to hear anything from anyone, including Clarke, which didn't help his mood at all. "Eat" Echo sat a plate of food down in front of him and took the seat next to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him intently.

 

Bellamy tried to ignore her, but after a few minutes it was clear she wasn't going away. Reluctantly, he started eating the algae salad she'd brought him "I'm so sick of algae" he grumbled, "we all are" she replied "but it's all we have until we get home" she reminded him. "IF we get home," he said barely above a whisper.

 

Echo shook her head "I wonder if Roan is having as much trouble with Clarke as we are with you?" she asked. "I doubt it" he chortled, "She was always better at processing things than me." Echo had to admit he'd gotten better at using his head, rather than his heart to make decisions.

 

Except where Clarke was concerned. If he wasn't in here trying to get anyone on the radio, he was in the Griffin quarters or on the observation deck. He barely spent any time with the rest of them unless Echo or Raven drug him wherever they were going. Lately, he'd been so surly the others went out of their way to avoid him, including Murphy, who could be quite surly by himself.

 

The radio crackled and Bellamy turned his head "Eligius corporation to Ark Station, do you read?" Bellamy stilled "Go get Raven" he told Echo, who was already on her feet. "Eligius Corporation to Ark Station, do you read" the voice repeated. Bellamy picked up the mic "this is Ark Station" Bellamy said; "Elgius Corporation we hear you, come back," he answered. "Ark station, this is Colonel Adam Santos, Eligius Corporation, we have heard your SOS. What is the nature of your emergency?" he asked. Bellamy leaned his head back against the chair and sighed, "Colonel Santos it is good to hear your voice"

 

Bellamy replied, "I am Bellamy Blake. We need to get back down to earth, but are lacking the rocket fuel to do so. We are willing to make a deal in exchange for safe passage to earth," he told the man. Raven came running into the room just in time to hear the man's response. "The way we heard it the earth was destroyed by nuclear reactors" he said. "It was five years ago" Bellamy confirmed "but we have people living down there in bunkers" he decided not to mention the three people at the ark.

 

 His head said work with them because they were the ticket home, but his gut said something else entirely. "We might be able to work something out, Could we board your space station an talk about it?" he asked. Bellamy looked to Raven "Eligius this is Raven Reyes, how many of you are there?" she asked. "Six including myself" he answered "How many are there of you?" he asked. "Seven" she replied.

 

"Can you give us a minute to consult our people?" Bellamy asked. "Certainly" Colonel Santos replied. By now the others had gathered "Well?" Bellamy looked at them. "What do we have to lose?" Harper asked. "My gut tells me they want something more" Bellamy told them. "Then we'll be ready for that, too" Murphy replied, "But they are our current best option to go home. "Ok, you guys gather the weapons and valuables, stash them where we can get to them quickly if we need to" he instructed.

 

Murphy, Monty and Harper left the room to do as he said. "Okay Colonel" Bellamy spoke into the mic "you may board, but be advised we have no weapons and very little food. We don't want trouble, only to go home" he said. "Understood, we will be near you in a few days and will radio you then." Bellamy sighed, "10-4, Ark station out" he said laying the mic down on the desk.

 

"I know this is the first real hope we've had" Harper looked at them trying not to ruin the positive vibe in the room, but what do we really know about these people?" she asked. Bellamy nodded in agreement "I get your concerns" he said "but hope is hope" Bellamy said "and we need to cautiously engage this group, but be ready to defend ourselves if necessary."

 

He looked into a crowd of hopeful, but worried faces "I know we don't know about these people, but this is as close to getting home as we're going to get" he told them "so we need to have a little hope and a little faith."

 

Raven looked at them "Bellamy's right" she said, "This may be our only chance of getting home, so we need to take the chance. Be prepared to defend yourselves and each other. If it comes down to it, we will take their ship by force" she told them. "I would say pack up anything you want to take with you, and leave the rest. We may need to resort to bribery" she shrugged.

 

Everybody but Echo, Bellamy and Raven left the room. "Well, what do you think?" she asked them. "My gut tells me this is going to cost us something, but with any luck we can make the best of it and get home."

 

He turned to Echo "I need you to use your special skills" he said "If something is amiss, you are the one who can get around without getting caught" he told her. She nodded "I can do that" she said. Echo had spent a lot of time walking around the ship in the last five years. She had found lots of spaces she could squeeze into where she would not be seen. This was her moment to prove to Bellamy that after all they had been through she could be trusted to look after the rest of them.

 

Murphy stood in the hall talking to Harper, Emori and Monty. "I know this is our best chance, but I think we need to have a plan just in case whatever Bellamy's plan is doesn't work," he told them. They all nodded in agreement. "First let's gather the stuff we want to take back home and store it in one of our rooms" he said "then we'll meet back here in an hour."

 

Clarke watched as Roan molded the metal he'd foraged into the hole in the ground. She shook her head in amazement "Is there nothing that you're not good at" she asked. He laughed, "After five years you're still surprised?" he mused. "

She shrugged "I wasn't exactly paying attention" she replied "you don't say," He scoffed. "You grew up on this boat and I have learned in five years to do more than you did in a lifetime," he pointed out. "Well I had my mom and dad, and then I had Bellamy and Raven, so I didn't have to pay attention" she defended lamely. He shook his head "and then I came around to continue the cycle" he sighed.

 

"Please tell me you learned something?" he pleaded. "I built a radio" she murmured "that may or may not work," he reminded her. She grinned sweetly at him "Did I mention how glad I am you found me?" she asked. He merely grunted and returned to his job.

 

Maddi ran out to greet them "Is my pool ready?" she asked. "Your pool?" Clarke cocked her head at the child. Roan laughed "Not yet Maddi, but soon" he promised. She groaned "Go play Maddi" Clarke told her "or help Roan if you want the job to be done faster."

 

Maddi weighed her options then jumped in the pit with Roan "What do I need to do?" she asked. Roan shot Clarke a look "finally someone who wants to learn something new" he said. Clarke grinned "I'm being useful, somebody has to get stuff from the scrap pile" she defended. He just shook his head and called for more scraps. Clarke laughed and walked over to pick up the things he asked for. "She's in a better mood," Maddi said. "Yeah she is" Roan agreed, "Hopefully this one will last."

 

It had been two days since they heard from the Eligius corporation, Bellamy had worked out a plan with Echo and Raven for their protection just in case. He also knew the others had a plan of their own just in case his failed, but he was willing to let them have that, it never hurt to have a backup plan just in case.

 

"Eligius Corporation to Ark Station come in" the radio crackled. Bellamy picked the mic up "This is ark station, go ahead" he spoke into it. "Ark station we would like permission to interlock with your station' Colonel Santos spoke over the radio. "Permission granted Eligius" Bellamy said and opened the hangar door like Raven had shown him.

 

Echo and Raven sat beside him looking at each other. "Keep an eye out" Bellamy looked at Echo. She nodded and slipped out of the room. "Ready?" Raven stood up. Bellamy nodded and walked with her toward the hangar bay.

 

The ship that had docked was larger than their rocket it had a sign on it that read "Elgius Corporation: Prisoner Transport". Bellamy and Raven exchanged glances wondering what they had gotten themselves into. Raven squeezed his hand "It's going to be okay," he told her "Echo has our backs."

 

The doors opened and five people led by a man with dark hair emerged. They appeared to be unarmed. "Bellamy Blake" the man held his hand out. "I'm Colonel Santos, but you can call me Adam he said. Bellamy introduced Raven, and then Santos introduced his men.

Bellamy shook his outstretched hand "Is there a place we could talk?" Santos asked. Bellamy nodded "This way" Bellamy led them to the lab. He could sense Echo's presence, but she was good at keeping hidden, so she was definitely out of sight.

As they passed the dining hall where everyone was gathered the smell of food wafted their way. Santos stopped in the hallway "Is that Algae?" he asked. Bellamy nodded; we've had our fill of it. We can't wait to get home and eat real food. Santos looked at him, "I know you said you have limited food supplies, but if you could spare it, my men could use a little food" the colonel addressed them.

 

Bellamy looked at Raven, there's plenty more where that came from," she said "so why not." Santos smiled at them "many thanks "Considering we've been living off of MRE's for longer than you've been in space, Algae sounds wonderful" Santos replied, " he said. He walked into the dining room and introduced his men. The others introduced themselves as well.

 

Bellamy, Raven, Santos and a man he identified as Garvey headed toward the communication lab. They sat on opposite sides of the small table in there. "I have to tell you we have had our eye on this place for quite a while, but could never get into to it. How did you manage that?" He asked them.

 

"That would be Raven" Bellamy smiled at her. "Actually, that would be Clarke" she countered. "Is this Clarke on board?" Santos asked. "No" Bellamy shook his head "she did the legwork portion of getting this place back online, but in order to do that, she had to stay behind in the praimfaya" he explained. "So, it was your idea then" he looked at Raven. She nodded "I have a knack for all things mechanical" she shrugged. "I'm sorry about your friend. I take it she didn't survive?" he asked. "We don't know, but probably not, that's why we want to get back home" Bellamy lied. They didn't need to know the truth.

 

"And you mentioned a bunker?" he asked. "Yes, with more than a thousand people in it" Bellamy confirmed "some friends, some acquaintances" he said. "Look" Raven stepped in "the bottom line is we want to go home, sooner rather than later" she stared Santos down "We are willing to work for a ride home or trade something" she said. "You clearly know that you have the upper hand, so just tell us what is your offer?"

 

Santos grinned "getting right to the point I see" he smiled "you're right, we have an offer" he acknowledged. "We want this place," he told them. "The problem is we don't know how to run it or anything about it," he said. "Give us six months, teach us how to live on and run this place. At the end of that time, we'll get you back to your people." Santos said. "There are a few things we want to take with us," Bellamy said "not a lot, but a few things" Santos nodded that shouldn't be a problem" he agreed. "I assume you need to run this by your people?" he looked over at them. "Yes, we will" Bellamy said "but we could do it together if you wanted." Santos nodded and the four of them left the lab to go to the dining hall. A burst of laughter greeted them, to Bellamy that was a good sign.

 

The meeting was short, everyone agreed to the terms Santos had set with each person making a list of the things they wanted to take with him or her. Following the meeting Bellamy and Raven showed the six Eligius corporation members to their rooms, deliberately placing them close to each of them. People from each team were paired with a person of the other team so they could learn the skills they needed to stay on the ring. Tired from their journey the six-team members from Eligius retired to their rooms. Soon after Echo joined Bellamy and Raven in the communications lab.

 

"Well?" Bellamy looked at her "they seem to be all they say they are" she told them. Their ship has no weapons and before they all went to sleep they seemed quite happy to have this place," she said. "I believe they truly want to live here, though I can't imagine why" she shook her head.

 

Bellamy shrugged "they probably have lived in space so long this is all they know" he said. "Keep an eye on them" he asked her. She nodded and left the room. "I'm going to check on the others" Raven left the room. Bellamy nodded "I'm going to stay here to see if Clarke calls" he said.

 

He was in the lab when Santos walked in. "That Echo is quite the little treasure" he smiled. "You've met her?" Bellamy played dumb. "My men don't pay attention as well as I do" he said, "I know she's been following us all day. Your idea, I assume?" he asked. Bellamy nodded "I needed to know that I could trust you, I hope you understand" he said. "I do" Santos smiled "I might have done the same thing in your shoes. I assure you, we mean you no harm, and we will get you home to your friends and family" he told Bellamy.

 

"This place was a way to survive praimfaya. We are all ready to leave and get back to our friends and families. What we don't understand is why you want to live here" Bellamy shook his head. "Originally, we didn't want to stay in space, especially since our families were on earth" he said. "But they all perished the first time fire destroyed the earth. Since then, this has become home" he shrugged. "It’s weird, but this is home and this is all we want, I promise" Santos looked him in the eye.

 

"All we want is to go home" Bellamy said, "you can have this place, we don't want anything to do with this place. "Do you have people down there?" Santos asked. "My sister and my girl" Bellamy admitted. "Give us six months, then we will get you home, you have my word" Santos looked him directly in the eye "no surprises later, no added conditions."

 

Bellamy sighed "okay, six months, but then we are going home and you can have this place because we will not be coming back to it" he said. Santos smiled "So do we have a deal?" Santos stuck his hand out. "Yeah, we do" Bellamy agreed shaking the man's hand. "Does that mean you can call off Echo, cause honestly her ability to creep around is really eerie" Santos shuddered.

 

Bellamy laughed "Trust me I know all about that" he grinned "and I will tell her to back off, but she takes her job of protecting us quite serious" he warned. "She sounds like a great resource to have around" Santos chuckled. "She's been a good friend, too" Bellamy replied.

 

 "I have to warn you" Bellamy leveled his gaze at the man "she's probably going to keep a pretty good eye on you until we are safely on our way home." Santos nodded "I will keep that in mind" he said standing up "now I am going to get some sleep" he said walking out the door. "Good night" Bellamy called after him. Echo walked in the room a few minutes later. "So, should I back off" she asked. "Maybe a little " Bellamy said "but keep an eye on them" he said. She nodded.

 


	12. Chapter 12

** Day 2,199**

 

Bellamy held the mic in his hand, a huge smile on his face. "Ark Station to the Bunker in Polis, come in" he called. He couldn't wait for Octavia, or anyone else to answer. It had been a long six months. The team from Eligius and Bellamy's crew had managed to work together quite well.

 

After a few days, even Echo became convinced that Santos and his men were on the up and up about what they wanted and what they were willing to give in return. Santos was delighted when that happened because he knew she was always around, but he never knew where she was. As it turned out, the two of them got along pretty well.

 

For a minute, Bellamy thought she might stay up there with Santos, but as he turned into the hangar bay, she was standing with the rest of his crew, bags packed and loaded into the ship that would take them home. "I've got one more thing to do before we take off" he told them adding his gear to the pile.

 

It made a big thud when it landed "What do you have in there?" Raven asked. He grinned, "Griffin family movies" he said "I can't wait for Clarke to see them," he laughed. About three months in, he'd told Santos that they actually knew Clarke was alive and well, and the reason he was in a hurry to get home. Santos admitted that he'd always known that. Bellamy was not surprised. He'd learned that Santos was nobody's fool.

 

Bellamy jogged to the com room and radioed the bunker. The radio crackled "Bell?" Octavia's voice came over the airways.   He grinned "Open the bunker little sister" he said, "We're coming home!" he declared. Something between a laugh and a sniffle came from her "When?" she asked, "As soon as I hang up this mic," he told her. "We're going to stop at the Ark and pick a few people up and then we'll be there," he told her.

 

"I can't wait to see you big brother" he heard the tears in her voice. "Same here O, but there is someone else I need to see first" he sighed. "Gee, I can't imagine who is more important than your little sister" she teased. "Bring her here when you find her. Someone else wants to see her almost as bad as you do," she said. "I think I can do that," he agreed. Santos appeared in the doorway.

 

Bellamy nodded at him "I have to go O" he said "But I'll see you in a couple of days. I love you," he told her. "I love you more big brother. I can't wait to see you," she said. The radio went quiet "Let's go," he said walking towards Santos. "I don't know how to thank you enough" Bellamy told him. "You can get Echo to stay here," he suggested. Bellamy laughed "and to think you were scared of her when you first got here" he chortled. "I didn't say I was scared of her" Santos defended "I said it was eerie how she was there, but not really there." Bellamy laughed she has that effect.

 

He and Adam had become pretty good friends over the course of the six months they spent together "I'm going to miss you man" Santos told him. "Me too, but anytime you want to leave all of this" Bellamy looked around him "We'll find a place for you in our world." Santos grinned "I'll keep that in mind" he clapped Bellamy on the back "now let's get you back to your girls" he said. "Lead the way" Bellamy grinned, "He was more than ready to go home.

 

Clarke was laying by the pool with Maddi when a loud noise disturbed the quiet of the day. "What was that?" Maddi asked. Clarke clasped her hand over her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. Could it be, did she dare even hope for that? Collecting her jumbled thoughts, she smiled a Maddi "that my dear” she sniffled “is the sound a space ship makes when it enters the atmosphere."

 

They watched as a ship descended from the sky. By its course, Clarke figured it would land just near the edge of the forest. "Is that your friends?" Maddi asked. "I don't know" Clarke answered, "Go get Roan and we'll find out." Maddi ran towards the ark, but Roan was already coming out. One look at Clarke and he smiled hopefully "Do you think it's them?" he asked. "I'm afraid to think that far ahead," she admitted. "Only one way to find out" he said taking her hand.

Together they walked to the edge of the forest. A spacecraft, bigger than the one her friends had left on was landing. The words "Eligius Corporation: Prisoner Transport" was written on the ship.

 

Clarke looked at Roan, clearly concerned "don't freak out yet" he said squeezing her hand. Slowly, too slowly, the doors opened. When a dark-haired woman walked out of the ship, Clarke sank to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Who's that?" Maddi whispered to Roan. "That's Raven" he told her "and I assume the rest of her friends."

 

Maddi looked up at Roan, then back down to Clarke "Is she okay?" she asked. Roan nodded "She is better than she has been in a very long time" he assured Maddi, who didn't look convinced. Roan reached down and scooped Clarke off the ground, letting her go when he was convinced she wasn't going to fall down. Maddi stood between them, holding their hands.  Clarke's breath caught in her throat "Oh my God" she said tears running down her cheek.

"Breathe" Roan, instructed fearing she was going to pass out.

 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Raven dropped her bags looking at Clarke "Or are you going to come give me a hug?" she grinned at her. Clarke shook her head and ran to her friend. "God, I missed you," she whispered when she reached the brunette and pulled her into a hug. Raven laughed "Well you don't look too bad for someone who took on praimfaya and won" she stepped back "and I love the hair" Raven said flipping the short blond hair Clarke was sporting.

 

A young blonde woman followed "Oh my God, Clarke" Harper threw herself at Clarke "It's so good to see you!" she sighed. Monty followed behind her, drawing her into a hug “Hi mom” he grinned “we’re home”. She grinned “It took you long enough” she grumbled loosening her grip.

 

"Well, it looks like it I’m not the only cockroach" Murphy drawled, Emori standing beside him. Smiling at her. "It's good to see you too Murphy" she grinned, hugging him. "So, what was it like in space?" she asked Emori as she pulled her into a hug. "Noisy" she said "And if I ever see algae again it will be too soon." She shook her head. "I'm glad you're okay," Emori said “I was so worried about you. "Thanks, I wasn't sure I was going to be at first."

 

Clarke looked expectantly at the gate, where was Echo and Bellamy? The answer to her question came a few minutes later. Clarke's breath caught in her throat when he stood in the gates of Arkadia. "Bell" she whispered, barely able to breathe. Time seemed to stand still and the rest of the world faded to black.

 

He dropped his bag where he stood and ran to her. He reached her in seconds and wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry I left you" he said scooping her into his arms and twirling her around. "I will never do that again" he swore placing her back on her feet, still keeping his arms around her. Tears ran down her face, she smiled "You had to Bell" she said, never wanting to be out of his arms again "But I'm glad you're back" she sighed leaning into him "I missed you."

 

 

"Not near as much as he missed you" Raven drawled breaking the moment. Bellamy loosened his grip and stood behind her."I wouldn't bet on that" Roan murmured walking up behind them. "Shut up Roan" Clarke turned to face him, wiping her eyes. He just laughed and handed her a dry piece of cloth. She took it, shooting him a grateful glance.

 

"Hey, where's Echo?" she asked just now realizing she hadn’t seen her yet. Bellamy grinned "Saying goodbye to Adam" he said. "Who's Adam?" she asked. "Adam is a long story, I promise I will tell you someday, but right now, I want to meet your little Maddi," he said. Clarke looked at him “how did you..” she trailed off “it did work, see I’m not totally useless” he turned and stuck her tongue out at Roan. “You just got lucky” he retorted, grinning at her.

 

Echo walked through the gate and stopped when she saw Roan "My king" she greeted him. He shook his head "I'm nobody's king anymore Echo" he replied. "Except maybe her's" he said dislodging Maddi from his legs and lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and glanced at Clarke. "I'm right here doodlebug" Clarke said dropping Bellamy’s hand and walking over to them. Still in Roan's arms Maddi reached a hand down towards her. Clarke grabbed it and smiled up at her. "It’s okay Maddi" Roan assured her "remember we talked about Clarke's friends."

 

"I bet you guys are hungry” Clarke looked at them. “Please tell me you have more than alge” Monty pleaded. “We do” she laughed grinning up at Roan “why don’t we get some food. Maybe by then Maddi will be ready to meet everyone.” Roan glanced at the child in his arms "What do you think Sprite?" Roan asked. She nodded reaching for Clarke. He lowered her into Clarke’s arms and headed toward the ark.

 

Clarke tried to put her down so she could walk, but Maddi tightened her grip on Clarke and buried her head in Clarke’s neck."I think she's a little overwhelmed" Clarke grinned "She hasn't seen anyone besides us in six years." Maddi was a brave little girl, but meeting seven new people was almost too much for her. "The bunker should be interesting for her then" Bellamy chortled. Clarke swatted him "Be nice Bellamy" she shook her head.

 

He laughed and walked to the side of her that Maddi wasn’t on. "I missed you" he sighed into her hair " wrapping an arm around her waist. Maddi briefly made eye contact with Bellamy before burrowing her face in Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke laughed and patted her back. Chuckling Bellmy released Clarke, but stayed within arm’s reach. No way was she going to be very far away from him ever again.

 

Roan came out of the smokehouse with a plate of meat that had the others mesmerized. Murphy was the first to get to them “I hope you bought some for everybody else” he drawled “because that smells and looks amazing.” Roan grinned setting the plate down on the makeshift table. Clarke, Roan and Maddi stepped back as the others crowded around the table helping themselves to the food.“Oh God, Clarke I think I love you” he sighed sitting down on the ground."That would be Roan you love" Clarke told Murphy "he's the hunter."

 

"And the engineer, and the construction master…" he shook his head, then looked at the group "How did she survive on this ship her whole life?" he chortled. "She had people" Raven spoke up "So, she didn't have to think or do the little things. Speaking of engineering", she shook her head at Clarke "I want to see this radio you built."

 

"It worked?" Maddi piped up, surprise evident in her voice. Clarke shot her a dirty look "hey, I'm not totally useless" she declared "No, not totally" Raven agreed "but how sad is it that he" she pointed at Roan "knows more about this ship than you do?" Roan laughed, "I think I just asked that question the other day" he drawled, grinning at Clarke. She swatted him. He merely laughed at her and sat down in a chair next to her, plucking Maddi off her lap and into his.

 

"Ok enough picking on Clarke" snorted from where he stood at the table heaping piles of meat onto his plate "we all know she was a little spoiled growing up." Clarke sighed. “And we’ve all seen the vids that prove it” Raven laughed. "You all suck," she grumbled.

 

Roan stood up, deposited Maddi into Clarke’s lap and walked over to the table where the food was. He piled food onto three plates, keeping one and handing two to Clarke. She handed the smaller plate to Maddi. He returned with three more thermoses and again handed two of them to Clarke before sitting back down beside her.

 

Bellamy watched their interaction. He grinned and her and said something he didn’t hear, then they both looked at Maddi. Maddi smiled broadly taking Clarke’s hand in hers, still sitting snuggly in Roan’s lap.

 

Bellamy looked at Roan, “thank you for this” he said “I forgot what real food tastes like.” Roan merely shrugged “we had to eat to” he said looking at Clarke and Maddi. “And thank you for taking care of her" Bellamy looked over at Clarke, who smiled softly at Roan. "We took care of each other" he replied. "and Maddi saved us both, gave us a reason to keep hope alive” Clarke finished. "Still, if not for you, I'm not sure Clarke would have made it five years, and I won’t forget that." Roan nodded "I appreciate that" he said.  

 

"I think you guys were the lucky ones" Harper sighed when they were all sitting around the fire outside the ark after dinner Clarke scoffed "how?" she asked. "You weren't locked up somewhere surviving off of lettuce and canned air. You got to walk around and do things, like hunt and build smokehouses and pools," she stared longingly at Maddi’s pool. Maddi smiled as she too glanced at the pool.

 

"Maybe" Clarke agreed "but it was lonely, especially that first year" Clarke sighed. Bellamy wrapped his arm around her waist. Guilt ate at him every time she mentioned being alone. "I'm glad I could get out, because staying in that bunker, even for days at a time, drove me nuts" she said "I felt trapped."

 

"It felt that way on the ring too," Emori said. "I mean the view was great. I've never seen the world from that view, but after a few years, we were ready to come home" she said. "How did you pass the time?" Clarke asked. Raven grinned "we found a big screen TV and some old movies in your families' old quarters" Raven grinned. "You were a cute kid, what happened to you?" she teased.

 

Clarke shook her head "Oh God, I hope you burned them," she groaned, blushing a little. "Actually, we brought them back with us" Bellamy grinned. Clarke groaned, "You're kidding me" she sighed. "I, for one would love to see those" Roan murmured. "I bet you would" Clarke snorted.

 

"I'd be interested in knowing how you became a nightblood" Echo looked at Roan. "And how did you two find each other and Maddi in a world where literally everybody else was either locked up or dead" Harper added. "I did what I had to do to survive and to make sure our people got a hundred spots in the bunker" Roan looked at Echo.

 

 "But you were wounded, I saw her stab you" he nodded "I was wounded. I didn't know if I was going to live or die, but I struck a deal with Octavia after Clarke's save humanity speech before the conclave. I knew my people would be safer thinking I was dead, then knowing I was alive," he told her. Besides, I’d only seen the nightblood solution once on the island with Abby. I didn’t know if it would work or not. So, I found a bunker in Polis and holed up there while I healed, then one day decided the test the nightblood and it worked" he said.

 

"When did your nightblood kick in?" Bellamy asked Clarke "A few days after praimfaya" she said, "The sores and boils healed up after a few days. I didn't test the nightblood for a few days after that" she told him. "When I realized it worked, I made several trips between the house and the bunker scavenging what I could to survive and getting materials to escape the island when the time came."

 

Murphy looked at her "and the house?" he asked. "Gone" Clarke sighed "Praimfaya claimed it pretty quickly. "Such a shame, that was a great house" he sighed. "It was" Clarke agreed, "It would have been nice to ride the storm out in that house," she said. "You would have quite the view," Murphy agreed.

 

“No thanks” Clarke shook her head "I got enough of that from the top of the tower" Clarke shuddered. "I saw the wave of fire coming towards the island, eating everything in its site.”

"The top of the tower?" Raven asked. "What happened?" Clarke shrugged "I don't know, but in order for the satellite to work, I had to manually override the tower's signal, which was at the top of the tower" she explained "then I had to physically move the dish. Finally, it connected. I saw the rocket go up, so I ran like hell back to the lab. I only beat the fire by seconds.”

 

Bellamy's heart hurt to hear those words "Well I for one, am glad you did" he said pulling her closer to him. "Me too" she smiled "me too." Maddi snuggled against her. "Hey she can talk" Clarke teased her. Maddi grinned and buried her head in Clarke's shoulder.

 

"Come on Sprite" Roan picked her out of Clarke’s arms and sat her on his lap "Are you ready to meet these people yet?" he asked. She glanced back at Clarke, who nodded at her "it's okay Maddi" she assured the little girl. "Well I, for one, have been dying to meet the child who took Clarke Griffin down" Raven chimed in "and held the mighty king here at Bay with a homemade spear" Clarke snorted, grinning at Roan. "A better built spear than that crappy one you built, even" he retorted.

 

She glared at him "we're not talking about me right now," she returned. "Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" he laughed. "How old was she when she did that?" Raven asked. "Five" Maddi answered. "You were just a baby" Harper sighed looking at her, "how long were you on your own?" she asked. Maddi shrugged. "At least a year, maybe two" Roan answered, she was pretty little when I found her. “But she was eating and taking care of herself” Clarke said. "we'd been surviving together for a year that point, separately for two years, right?" Roan looked to Clarke for clarification. "About that" Clarke agreed. "We we're surprised to find her living as well as she had been."

 

Bellamy watched their interactions "And you've all been together since then?" he asked. Clarke nodded "thankfully the ark survived. Thanks to Jasper and his little bunker inside of the ark" she looked at Monty "he saved us, If, not for him Roan and I wouldn't have had this place to fall back on" she smiled sadly.

 

"Once we figured out how to get in and then back out" Roan chuckled looking at Clarke. “I eventually figured it out” she swatted him. He grinned and shook his head, ”For someone who grew up on this boat, she has very little knowledge of how to use it" he mused. "Watch it mister, I have a few stories I could tell about you" she shot back. Bell watched the exchange between the two of them. Their experience had drawn them closer. Then he looked at Maddi "Thank God you had Clarke and Roan, huh?" he smiled kindly at her.

 

Maddi smiled slightly nodding in agreement. "She saved us as much as we saved her," Clarke told him. "She gave us a reason to keep hoping."

 

Maddi yawned and nestled her head against Roan's shoulders "I know you all want to get to Polis, and Clarke has been dying to get back there too, but it's a two-day journey and Maddi would never make it if we left tonight. Can we leave in the morning?" he asked. Everybody agreed that was a better idea “I still want to see this radio that Clarke built" Raven snickered "to see if we can get it to work properly." Maddi grinned, "we were surprised it worked at all," she said looking at Roan. He laughed, but nodded in agreement,

 

"Be careful there doodlebug or you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight" she threatened. Roan stood up Maddi still nestled against his chest "I won’t make you sleep on the floor?" he told her, rubbing her back gently. Maddi, grinned at Clarke, who was still encircled in Bellamy's arms. Roan kissed Maddi softly, then handed the sleepy child off to Clarke. "We need to call it a night if we're walking to Polis in the morning" he said "I assume you guys can find your own way to your rooms?" he looked around. They all nodded.

 

"I'm so glad to see all of you, but I need to get her to bed, so I will see you in the morning" she told them following him in. Nobody was surprised when Bellamy stood up and followed her.

Bellamy, Clarke and Maddi entered the quarters that once belonged to Kane and Abby, presumably since it had the bigger bed in it.

 

He wondered how many times Roan had slept in that bed with her and Maddi. Clarke laid Maddi on the bed and took off the child's shoes, and then walked over to where he stood "I can't believe you're actually here" she sighed leaning against him. "I'm not going anywhere again princess, ever" he swore locking his arms around her.

 

"It was unbearable at first, not knowing if you were alive or dead" he whispered into her hair "Then your messages started coming through and I wasn't sure if it was worse to know you were alive and alone, and then  _with him_ , than not knowing" he said.

 

"Well since I didn't know if you were alive or dead, I'd have to say it is better to know than not know" she replied. "And you don't have to worry about Roan, he helped me survive, but we were never together" she reassured him. "Maybe not, but the two of you have Maddi and there seems to be an emotional bond there" he looked at her.

 

"We do have a bond with Maddi and he will always be the second half of the partnership, because for the last six years, the three of us have only had each other, but I don't love him, not like I love you" she said gazing into his eyes. "You're the only guy I want in my bed from now on Bellamy Blake" she sighed kissing him softly.

 

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss "I love you babe" he sighed "I about went crazy up there imagining what you were doing with his royal highness" he admitted. "Not a thing" she assured him "There was only one guy I wanted to be with and it wasn't Roan."

"You still have to share me with Maddi though, she's been a little clingy lately." Maddi shifted restless in her sleep and called for Clarke.

 

Clarke laid down on the bed beside her "I'm right here doodlebug" Clarke said wrapping the child up in her arms. Bellamy smiled at the picture the two of them made before crawling into bed behind Clarke and wrapping an arm around both of them. Maddi's small hand closed around his and he smiled, he could share Clarke with Maddi if he needed to. It wasn't long before all three of them were fast asleep.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little long. It is also the end. I am working on a new one. stay tuned

Bellamy woke up the next morning with his arms locked securely around Clarke." If this is a dream, don't wake me up?" he murmured. She sighed "same here" she agreed. "Is Maddi still sleeping?" he asked. "Yeah, she won’t be up for a little while yet" Clarke answered. "Does she always sleep with you?" he asked. "She usually ends up with me" Clarke replied "but she does have her own room." Bellamy watched Clarke lovingly stroke the child's hair "She's pretty special, huh?" he asked. Clarke nodded "yeah, she is" Clarke spoke softly.

 

"Clarke" Maddi mumbled sleepily "are we leaving for Polis today?" she asked. "Yes, doodlebug we are" Clarke confirmed. "Can we go to the oasis?" she asked. Clarke laughed, "It’ll take a couple of days to get there, but we’ll see, when we get there" she said. "Will I get to meet your mom?" Maddi asked. "I hope so, and a few hundred other people too" Clarke mused.

 

 "Will they like me?" she asked. "Of course, they will but even if they don't you know Roan and I will make sure you are okay" she said "Why don't you go get washed up and changed, then pack a bag for a few days. When you're done find Roan, okay?" Clarke asked.

 

Maddi nodded her head and got out of the bed. She looked over at Bellamy "Are you coming to Polis?" she asked Clarke. Clarke smiled "Of course I am Doodlebug, now go get packed. We'll be out in a minute." Maddi looked at Bellamy again, the reluctantly left the room.

 

"She doesn't trust me," he said. "She didn't trust me and Roan for a few days" Clarke told him. "He only managed to get her here because she was so little and too tired to fight him when he cornered her in the cave she was living in. Halfway here, she passed out, so he carried her the rest of the way" Clarke told him.

 

"How old was she?" he asked. "We think she about four or five at the time" Clarke answered. "How the hell did she survive on her own?" Bellamy wondered. "She's tougher than she is acting right now" Clarke smiled "she is just a little freaked out at the moment."

 

"Hey are you two awake?" Raven poked her head in. "No, go away" Bellamy growled. "We need to leave soon, Roan says we can camp out at the drop ship tonight and make it to Polis tomorrow" she told them. "Roan says, huh?" Bellamy grinned at her. "Did I miss something?" Clarke asked watching the looks between them. "Bell thinks I should distract Roan so that he doesn't try to establish a claim on you" Raven explained.

 

Clarke laughed " He wouldn't anyway" she said "but I'm all for it." She agreed. "Okay ten minutes and then we're sending Maddi in" Raven told them. "You've already met her?" Clarke asked. "Yeah, she's a great kid and she loves to tell on you" Raven laughed as she walked out the door. Clarke groaned, "I can imagine the stories that kid is telling" she sighed.

 

"Do we have to get up?" Bellamy grumbled. "They will send Maddi in" Clarke grinned "besides the sooner we get started, the sooner you see your sister" she reminded him. "Fine" he sighed sitting up "but when we get back…" he was cut off when Clarke kissed him "I'll pawn Maddi off on Roan" she said. "I'll hold you to that" he said capturing her lips again.

 

Maddi appeared in the door "We're coming doodlebug" Clarke told her. "Okay" she said and disappeared again. "Come on Bell" Clarke tugged at him "all right, but only because I want to see my sister" he grumbled. "Whatever you need to tell yourself," Clarke laughed. "Sending the little girl in was dirty pool" Bellamy grumbled at Raven. "Dirty, but effective" she grinned. He couldn't argue against that. Maddi attached herself to Clarke as soon as she came out of the ark.

 

"Hey doodlebug, are you ready to get on the road?" she asked.

The group left the ark led with Roan walking ahead of Maddi, who still clung to Clarke, Bellamy and Raven, with the others close behind. The further into the forest they got, the more they saw the damage praimfaya had caused. Bellamy also got little glimpses into the life that Clarke, Maddi and Roan had lived the last six years.

 

Roan always walked just ahead of or beside Maddi, who was never more than arm's length away from Clarke. Clearly, this was a journey the three of them had taken many times because once in a while she would bound ahead of him always careful to stay where he could see and hear her. A couple of times he heard Roan whistle a unique tone that caused her to stop until he was closer. She didn't complain or whine, but once in a while she would turn to Clarke or Roan who would pick her up and carry her.

 

They paused to eat four hours into the journey in a shaded spot with tree stumps for seats. Maddi sat on Roan's lap, her head resting on his chest. Roan looked down at her "Are you walking or riding sprite?" he asked her. She gripped his shoulders tiredly "Riding it is" he laughed transferring her to his back. Maddi wrapped her legs around his waist and clasped her hands around his neck, laying her head down on his shoulders.

 

"You doing okay?" Clarke walked up to Bellamy. "Yeah, you?" he asked, "We've done this millions of times," she said "you're the one who's not had to deal with gravity," she teased. "A rover would be nice" he said "Definitely faster" Clarke agreed.

 

They reached the drop ship in another three hours. Bellamy got another glimpse into their lives as Roan dropped down so Maddi could slide off his back. She ran over to Clarke and stopped beside her while Roan entered the drop ship. "What's going on" Bellamy asked "This is what he does" Clarke explained "Once he sees that the ship is clear we go in," Bellamy was beginning to realize that Roan really had taken care of Clarke while he was gone. Roan walked out of the ship and nodded at them. Maddi bounded in "I'm sleeping in the top" she declared scampering in the ship and up the ladder. Clarke laughed and chased after her, leaving Bellamy and Roan standing there.

 

"Has there ever been anybody on the drop ship? Bellamy asked. Roan shook his head "No, but I prefer not to take any chances" he said. "You really did take care of them, didn't you" Bellamy asked Roan. They sat down on the edge of the ship. "Clarke didn't bounce back as quickly after praimfaya" he said “That's when I started looking after her," he said.

 

"And Maddi was small when she first came to us" Roan chortled "but man was she ferocious! She had no problem shoving her homemade spear in my face" he laughed. "The problem was she was already so tiny, and eating what she could forage, which wasn't much," he said "so yeah, I took care of them, and I will probably still do it. Sorry if that bothers you" he said.

Bellamy shook his head "Its okay" he said "Honestly, I am grateful that you have taken care of them. I worried how she was going to survive five years by herself."

 

Roan nodded at Raven, who was limping pretty badly. "She won’t be able to walk all the way to Polis, not like that," he said. "I agree, but we don't have a rover, so what are our options?" Bellamy asked. Clarke can carry Maddi and Raven can piggy back on me, if she will" he said.

 

Bellamy snorted, "Good luck with that" he said. He took a look at Roan "You're serious?" he asked. Roan nodded "The walk from here to Polis is much worse than it used to be" he said. Bellamy nodded "I’ll talk to her" he said.

 

"How are you doing?" Bellamy sat down beside Raven "I miss space" she sighed, "I forgot how much gravity hurts” she cringed massaging her leg. "His highness offered to carry you if you need it. He says the road from here to Polis is worse than from the ark to here" Bellamy told her. "I really hate that I'm considering it" Raven grumbled "but my leg is killing me."

 

Bellamy shrugged "its your decision" he told her "but he has some kind of white knight syndrome" he chuckled. Raven rolled her eyes "its called being a gentleman, you should try it sometime" she drawled. "Bellamy grinned "ill save it for Clarke" he chuckled. Raven shook her head "I'll talk to him. Right now, I want to get the radio working. Can you send Monty over here?" she asked. Bellamy nodded. Echo, Harper and Monty were standing together. "Raven needs you" he said to Monty.

 

"How are you doing?" Bellamy asked Echo. He hadn't really talked to her since they'd gotten back, and to his knowledge the only conversation she and Roan had was the one when she first got there. She shrugged, "Roan really loves that little girl, doesn't he?" she asked "Clarke too" Bellamy said. "He protects them above even his own safety" he answered.

 

"That's what I'm afraid of" she said. "Are you concerned about him going to Polis?" Bellamy asked. "A little, our people will not be happy with him," she said. "Its been six years Echo, they might be a little more forgiving then you think" he said. He watched as Clark and Maddi emerged from the drop ship. Clarke stopped to talk to Roan. Bellamy didn't hear what she said, but he laughed.

 

"She doesn't love him, you know that right?" Echo said reading the scowl on his face.

"I know that" he sighed "and I know that they had to bond as a family to survive, but I don't have to like it" he said.

 

He was greatly relieved when Clarke joined Maddi, who was talking to Raven. Echo laughed at him "It's not funny" he grumbled. "It kind of is" she retorted. "If it helps, Clarke doesn't like that you are sitting with and talking to me," she pointed out. He turned to see her watching them "it helps a little" he admitted.

 

"Go talk to her" Echo said "you'll feel better after that." Bellamy got up and walked over to where Clarke stood with Raven and Maddi. He stood behind Clarke, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him "Are you okay?" she asked him. She'd seen his curious glances when she was talking to Roan.

 

Raven snorted "Hey Maddi do you want to help me fix the radio?" she asked knowing exactly what Bellamy was thinking. Maddi climbed up on her lap "can you fix it?" Maddi asked her. "I can fix anything, didn't Clarke tell you that?" she laughed staring pointedly at Bellamy. "You two go make yourselves useful setting up the beds in the drop ship" she looked at Bellamy and Clarke. "Subtle, Raven, very subtle" Clarke laughed. Bellamy mouthed his thanks to her.

 

"When did you and Echo become such good friends?" Clarke asked when they got inside the drop ship. "Probably about the same time that you and King Roan did" he replied. "We've already covered this," she reminded him "I love you, not him," she said wrapping her arms around him.

 

He sighed and pulled her against him "I know, I just see the three of you together and it bothers me to think that he could replace me" he admitted. "Bell, Roan will always be a part of my life, because of Maddi, because of what we survived together, but you are the one I love. So, stop worrying about it" she pleaded.

 

"You don't have to worry about Echo," he told her. "We've somehow managed to become friends, "but she has a thing for Adam" he said. "The Adam that brought you guys down here and went back to the ring?" Clarke asked. "The very one" Bellamy confirmed "At first she didn't trust or like him, but they started spending time together and all that changed. I was kind of surprised she didn't stay up there with him" he said.

 

"You should tell me that story" she stared at him pointedly. While they laid bedding out for everyone, Bellamy told her how he met Adam Santos and how they became friends. "He sounds like a great guy" she remarked. "He is" Bellamy agreed "I told him if he ever gets tired of life in his world to come to mine and I'd find a job for him." Clarke grinned "Well if is hooked on Echo, like you say Echo is hooked on him, that could happen" she mused.

 

Maddi came in the ship where they were standing "Roan is back with dinner" she said, "I'm going to help him clean it," she told Clarke pulling out a knife from a sheath on her waist. "Ok, do you need help?" Clarke asked. "No, but Roan wants you to start a fire" Maddi told her. "I'm on it," she told the child. Maddi turned without addressing Bellamy "she still doesn't like me" he sighed.

 

Clarke laughed, "Give her time. Come on you can help start the fire" Clarke tugged at him. "I thought we were," he countered pulling her back into his arms and kissing her. "Wrong kind of fire" Clarke murmured against his lips. "I know, I know," he groaned, but allowed Clarke to drag him away.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, With the exception of Clarke and Roan, everyone was too tired to do much more than eat and go to bed. Luckily, the next leg of their journey was not near as long. With the exception of Raven, Maddi was still getting used to the newcomers, so she slept in Clarke's lap leaning against her chest. Clarke sighed "It's so quiet and peaceful" she said, stroking Maddi's soft hair. "Bellamy's really freaking out isn't he?" Roan chuckled. "A little" Clarke admitted "He's afraid of the bond we have over Maddi" she said. "You told him he has nothing to fear, right?" he asked. "Yeah, but Bellamy isn't known for thinking things through" Clarke laughed. "Sounds like someone else I know" Roan murmured, looking at her. "Shut up" she smacked him.

 

“Shh” Roan held a finger to his lips as Maddi stirred "If you wake her up, she'll be miserable in the morning" Roan warned. Clarke sighed "Yeah, I should probably put her down for the night" Clarke agreed. "I'll see you in the morning" she said standing up, pulling Maddi to her chest as she did. "Tell Bellamy I said good night" he teased. She rolled her eyes "Good night Roan" she said walking into the ship.

 

"You can come out Echo" Roan spoke to the darkness. "Sire" she said sitting next to him. He sighed patiently "I told you Echo. I am nobody's king anymore. You can call me Roan, but I am not your king" he said. She nodded "I'll try" she said. "So, what was life like in space?" he asked. "Noisy and I missed the trees and rivers we have here" she said

 

"The view was amazing though, especially when praimfaya was burning." He snorted "beautiful?" he asked. She nodded "Raven called it beautiful, but deadly. And it was" she said. "Bright orange against black sky, it was like a fiery sunset, only it lasted for several years" Echo replied.

 

"How was life on earth?" she asked. "Lonely for the first year, but then I found Clarke and a year later Maddi. Since then my life has not been boring" he drawled, a silly grin on his face. "Did she handle being away from Bellamy as bad he did her?" she asked. "At times" Roan answered "but she would never talk about it. I could tell when she was thinking about him. She would just sit outside and stare up at the stars with this far off look in her eyes. She thought she was hiding it, but Maddi and I are a little more perceptive than that" he said.

 

"So what happens now that Bellamy is back?" Echo asked. "Clarke and I discussed this a long time ago. Maddi is our priority, she will always be our priority" he said. "I don't love her and she doesn't love me, but we both love Maddi. The three of us survived together for six years, Bellamy, and anyone else who gets involved will have to understand that."

 

"How bad was Bellamy?" he asked. Echo shook her head "Before he started getting Clarke's messages, he was completely broken. He thought she was dead, that he had killed her by leaving her behind, but then her messages started coming through." Roan snorted "I still can't believe she made a radio that actually worked" he shook his head "She is hopeless with stuff like that." He smiled as he said the words.

 

"Once he knew she was alive, he would barely leave the communication lab. And then only if Raven or I made him" Echo continued. "As it got closer to the five year mark, he got worse. Sometimes, the only way to get him to sleep was for Raven and him to watch old Griffin family movies in Clarke's old room. Eventually he and Raven started sleeping there.

" Roan arched his eyebrows "together?" he asked. She nodded "Yeah, but all they did was sleep. He couldn't see anything beyond Clarke" she grinned. "Damn fool realized about an hour too late that he loved her and then he had to live the next six years without her" she shook her head. "It's probably a good thing she didn't die, then huh?" he grinned. "For you and Maddi too it would seem" Echo agreed. "For me and Maddi too" he agreed. "Get some sleep Echo, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day" he said standing up and walking into the ark.

 

The next morning Bellamy reached over to find that Clarke had joined him sometime after he'd gone to bed. The last time he'd seen her she was sitting outside talking to Roan with Maddi asleep in her arms. "Where's Maddi?" he spoke softly as not to wake anyone up. "Sleeping upstairs with Raven" Clarke grinned "I'm being replaced" she chuckled. "I don't think that's going to happen" he laughed kissing her neck. As if on cue, Maddi appeared at her side "Hey there doodlebug" Clarke smiled "we were just talking about you" she said wrapping the child in her arms,

 

Maddi rested her head on Clarke's side, gazing at Bellamy. Clarke elbowed him in the gut "Hi Maddi" he said once he caught his breath "I've heard a lot about you" he said. She stared at him "Are you going to make Roan go away?" she asked. Clarke snorted "Bellamy threw her a dirty look "something helpful would be more appropriate" he whispered in her ear.

 

Clarke sat up and pulled Maddi into her lap. Bellamy sat up beside her. "Doodlebug, we talked about this" Clarke said. "What did Roan and I tell you?" she asked the child. She shrugged, still looking to Bellamy for an answer. He took a deep breath, this made him more nervous than he'd felt in a long time. "No Maddi' he finally spoke "I'm not going to make Roan go away. I know he is important to you, but I want to be with her" he looked at Clarke

 

"Do you think you can make room for me if I promise not to make him go away?" he asked. She cocked her head in his direction and crossed her arms over her chest "you promise you won't make him go away?" she asked.

 

Clarke laughed softly, Bellamy glared at her. "I swear" Bellamy said "in fact I have a problem you might be able to help me with" he said. Maddi looked at him "What?" she asked quietly. Clarke shook her head, this should be interesting. "Well you like raven, right?" he asked. Maddi nodded. "Well it has been a long time since she has had someone to take care of her, and I think Roan would be the perfect guy to do that" he said.

 

Maddi turned her head to look at Clarke, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh man" Clarke groaned. Bellamy grinned, the look on Maddi's face combined with Clarke's reaction, he knew he'd won Maddi over.

 

"Are you in?" she asked. Maddi nodded "good, we'll come up with a plan later, okay?" he asked. She nodded "okay" she said "So, does that mean you can make some room in your little family for me?" He asked. She nodded again "I guess you can be in her life too" Maddi sighed. Clarke shook her head "Well thanks for that" she chortled. "Speaking of Raven"

 

Clarke looked at Maddi "Why don't you go see if she is up yet, and wrap up your sleeping bag" she said. Maddi nodded and bounded up the stairs to the top of the drop ship. "Smooth Blake, very smooth" she grinned at him. "I thought so" he said cupping her chin and pulling her closer so that he could kiss her.

 

Raven stretched and groaned, why had she slept upstairs on the hard floor with Maddi? The little girl was dressed and rolling up her sleeping bag. "Good morning" Raven greeted her. Maddi smiled "hi" she said shyly. "Did you get the radio working?" she asked. "I think so; we're going to test it today. Want to help?" she asked. Maddi nodded. She did like Raven. She was funny and friendly. "We're moving out in ten minutes" someone called from down below.

 

Raven groaned, it would take ten minutes for her leg to decide to work. She grabbed the strap on the side of the drop ship to help her get to her feet. As she did Maddi began to roll Raven's sleeping bag "Thanks" Raven smiled at her.

She made her way to the ladder and began to climb down. Her leg was stiff after sleeping on the floor, so she took each rung slowly. She was about halfway down when a pair of hands settled on either side of her hips.

 

She looked down into the ice blue eyes of Roan. "You can let go, I got you" she recognized the graspy voice of Roan. She let go of the rails and he lowered her to the floor, keeping his hands on her waist until she was steady.

 

"You should have told Maddi no when she asked you to sleep up there with her" he drawled. "I couldn't tell her no" she shrugged "Clarke has that problem too" he murmured. "Thanks for helping me down" Raven said.

 

"Yeah about that leg" Roan looked at her "are you going to be okay walking to Polis?" he asked her. "It's a long way and the path has become littered with debris" he told her. "Bellamy mentioned that yesterday" she said. "I'd like to walk on my own, but if it becomes too much I will let one of you know" she told him. He nodded

 

"Come one Sprite, we're leaving" he called up into the ship. Two sleeping bags fell out of the hole at his feet. "Really Maddi?" he grinned up at her catching her feet as they hit the rungs. She laughed and let go falling into his waiting arms. "Let's go sprite he said hefting her onto his shoulders and walking out of the drop ship.

 

Raven watched him, the way he played with Maddi made him seem less like the mighty king he'd use to be and more like a father; which he'd basically been since her parents had perished in praimfaya. Someday, she hoped to meet a guy like that.

 

Raven walked over to where Clarke stood and was telling her about what happened in the ship with Roan. She grinned, "He definitely takes care of the people around him" she said, "You could do worse." Raven glared at her "Who says I'm looking?" she asked. "You don't have to be looking for the right guy to come along," Clarke countered.

 

"He is a good dad," she laughed telling Clarke what he did with Maddi in the ship. She shook her head and sighed "I hate it when he does that" she said. She was always afraid he was going to drop her. "Why?" Raven asked, "what if he drops her?" Clarke asked. "You sound like a mom, you know that, right?" Raven asked.

 

Clarke shrugged "What can I say? I May not have given birth to her, but I have raised her" she said. "I bet her parents would be happy with the way you have taken care of her," Raven said. "I wasn't alone in that," Clarke reminded her, as they watched Roan twirl Maddi in a circle. "I can't watch" Clarke turned her head, fearing Maddi would go flying and get hurt.

 

Roan saw her and grinned "Lightweight" he chuckled walking up behind her with Maddi in his arms. "You know I hate it when you do that" she grumbled. "And?" he countered, eyebrows arched. "One day you're going to drop her," Clarke pointed out "Not in a million years" Roan assured her gazing lovingly at Maddi.

 

Bellamy watched the interaction between Roan and Clarke. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but every time he saw them standing together with Maddi, it reminded him of the family they had become. On the other hand, watching Roan interact with Raven was giving him ideas.

 

He walked around checking to make sure everybody was getting ready to go and helping out where needed when he heard Raven looking at and talking to Roan, with Maddi in his arms, and Clarke. He didn't quite hear what she was saying, but whatever it was, she had Roan's attention.

 

"What?" Roan asked her. "If you'd have told me six years ago that the great King Roan of Azgeda and Princess Clarke Griffin would become what the two of you have, I would have told them they were crazy!" she declared. Clarke looked over at Roan "later on, if she can’t walk and ends up being carried, do me a favor and drop her on her ass" Clarke grinned at him. "I'll think about it," he returned, laughing at her. "Okay time to go" he said handing Maddi to Clarke.

 

"Sorry doodlebug" Clarke lowered Maddi to her feet "you're walking this morning" she said taking Maddi's hand. Bellamy came up before they started off "Are you okay to walk this morning?" he asked Raven, while snaking an arm around Clarke. "Where have you been?" Clarke asked him. "Helping the others packs up" he said "miss me?"

 

Clarke shook her head, grinning as she did "nope, not at all" she said. "Well in that case, I'm going to walk ahead with Roan" he tossed at her, dropping a kiss on her lips. "See you later Maddi" Bellamy smiled at the little girl who still clung to Clarke around the others. "Bye" Maddi returned, smiling at him. Clarke smiled as he walked away. "He missed you" Raven told her. "I missed him, too" Clarke admitted.

 

"When we get to Polis can we go to the oasis?" Maddi asked Clarke as they walked beside her. Clarke sighed, "If we have time," she said. "Are we going back home after this?" Maddi asked Clarke. Clarke smiled "I have no plans whatsoever of staying in the bunker permanently" she assured the child. "I'm not sure when we will go home, but we are going back" she said. "Good" Maddi said, "Because I don't want live anywhere else." Clarke hugged her "Me either, kiddo"

Clarke sighed. It had taken a long time for the ark to feel like home to them, but somewhere along the way it had become their home. The question was who else would want to return to the ark and how would that affect their lives.

 

The niggling fear that the people of Ice Nation would not be ready to accept Roan's decision to lie low came back to her. Unlike the last few times they'd gone to the bunker, this time the bunker would actually be open, and they'd have to face the possibly angry people inside.

 

"What is going on in your head?" Raven asked her seeing the expression on her face change. "I have always wondered what's going to happen when the bunker opens and the clans realize that Roan survived and didn't return to the conclave" she said "I won’t let them hurt him" she declared. "How do you know they will?" she asked. "How do I know they wont?" Clarke countered. "I guess we'll have to wait and see" Raven said "for the record Bellamy has the same fear about Echo, but she too will be protected. We are all one family now, Echo, Roan and Emory included."

 

They were halfway to Polis when it became clear that Raven was struggling to walk through the thick debris that littered the once clear path to Polis. She stopped for a minute to sit on a tree stump and rest her leg. Clarke stood in front of her "take the help Raven," she said motioning for Roan to come back to where they sat. "Ready to admit defeat?" he asked her. He'd noticed her limping earlier, but was waiting for her to admit defeat. He knew that was hard for her.

 

 "I'm not helpless," she said looking up at him. "I know that" he told her "but if you keep up at this pace, you're going to do more damage than good," he told her. When she didn't say anything he sighed "ok stay here" he told her heading into the wooded area just beyond the path. "Where is he going?" Raven asked. "There's a bunker over there" Clarke replied.

Bellamy came to where they had stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing Raven sitting down.

 

"I'd kill for a rover or a horse," Raven declared. "I wish I could give you one," he said. "How about you?" he asked looking a Clarke, who was holding Maddi's hand. "We're okay," she said. "A little tired, but we're almost to Polis" Clarke told him. She recognized the landscape. Another hour or so and they would be at the bunker. "When we get back to the ark Maddi and I will take you to the hot springs" she told Raven. "It's amazing!" Maddi chimed in. Clarke nodded "It's pretty nice" she agreed.

 

Bellamy surveyed the almost unrecognizable forest "praimfaya really raged here. Huh?" he asked. "If you think this is bad, just wait until you see Polis," she told him. "It was virtually destroyed." He looked at her "How many times have you been to Polis?" he asked her. "A few, every few months we would come to check on the bunker to make sure it wasn't getting buried again" Clarke replied. "And go to the oasis" Maddi added. "That too" Clarke agreed. Maddi was beginning to warm up to Bellamy, which made her happy.

 

Roan walked back into the clearing carrying some kind of poultice. He knelt down in front of Raven and motioned for her to put her foot on his thigh. The thick green mass he attached to her leg did not look very pretty, but a warming sensation immediately began to spread, dimming the pain. He secured it with some cloth and string from his pack. "That should keep until we get to Polis" he looked at her "once there we'll find a better solution to get you home." She nodded at him "thank you" she told him.

 

"We can take her to the hot springs when we get home" Maddi said. "That is a great idea sprite," he said grinning at her. "Are you walking or riding the rest of the way?" he asked. "Riding" she declared. Roan stayed in a kneeling position while she climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Once she was secure he stood up "Almost there" he told the others, who had caught up with them. He turned to Raven "If that thing works" he nodded at the radio in her hand "you can tell them we'll be there in about an hour" he said. Raven nodded. She messaged the bunker that they were coming and they set off.

 

Once again, Bellamy led the pack with Roan. "See, a good dad" Raven smiled at Clarke. "You seem kind of taken with our king, maybe Bellamy was right" Clarke teased. Raven groaned "him and that plan" she sighed. "You realize he only hatched it to make sure Roan wouldn't lay a claim to you, right?" she asked. "I do, but that doesn't change the fact you seem quite interested in him" Clarke pointed out. Raven ignored her and kept walking. Clarke laughed and followed along.

 

The group came to a halt when they finally reached Polis. The others hadn’t seen Polis since before praimfaya were shocked. "How the hell did you even manage to find the bunker?" Murphy asked them. "We had an idea where it was” Clarke replied, “but it was Maddi who actually found the bunker the first time."

 

Maddi, who was now in Roan's arms looked down at her "I did?" she asked confused?

"Yes, doodlebug when you were rolling around the in soot and ash, remember?" Clarke grinned

at her. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You were mad because I got really dirty" she said.

 

Murphy snickered "Shut up Murphy" Clarke growled. "And then Roan showed us the oasis, so everything was okay. Are we going there today?" she looked at Clarke. "Not if you ask me that question again" Clarke responded arching her eyebrows.

 

"Better be careful Maddi" Roan cautioned "she's got that look on her face." Clarke glared at him "not helpful" she leveled her gaze at him. "Sorry" he muttered, and then looked at Maddi. "We will go to the oasis before we go home" he told her "so don't ask again." Maddi nodded "okay" she said properly chastised.

 

Bellamy watched all this with a mixture of amusement and jealousy. He was glad that Clarke had not been alone; but moments like this reminded him of the closeness she and Roan had developed.

 

The bunker is just ahead," Roan told them as he started walking. Before Clarke or Roan had to show any of them where the bunker was, a tall dark-haired figure emerged from the soot and ashes.

For the second time in four days, Bellamy's breath was caught in his throat. He was caught between staying with Clarke and going to see the other person he'd been so desperate to see. "Go" Clarke said. Bellamy needed no further urging. He broke into a run and didn't stop until his arms were firmly around his sister.

 

"I missed you O" he said swinging her around. "Well you don't look any worse for the wear" he said sitting her down "You'll have to tell me the joys of being a leader" he said. "Before she could respond, they were joined by Monty, Harper, Raven and even Emori and Murphy ran up to her.

 

Clarke and Roan were held back by a reluctant Maddi, who was suddenly rooted in her spot. Echo also stayed close to Roan on the other side. He looked from one to the other than to Clarke, who laughed at him. "Not helpful" he muttered, glowering at her. She laughed again and bent down to pick up Maddi, who clung to her.

 

Roan turned to look at Echo "I get it, you're worried, but nobody is going to touch you. Stay close to Raven or Bellamy if you get worried. Once Clarke and I get Maddi settled down, I will talk to someone and make sure you are safe permanently" he told her "Okay?" he asked. "Okay" she agreed.

 

He motioned for Raven to come over to him "what's up?" she asked. "Will you stay close to Echo until Clarke and I can get Maddi settled down?" he asked. "Yeah sure" Raven agreed looping an arm through Echo's... "Trust me, nobody will mess you because if they mess with you, they mess with me and if they mess with me, they mess with Bellamy; and nobody wants to mess with Bellamy because he is the commander's sister" she said. Echo didn't look convinced, but she allowed herself to be propelled toward the bunker.

 

Octavia narrowed her gaze when Raven walked up with Echo, but a look from Bellamy silenced anything she could say. "She's one of us O" he said. Octavia sighed "Fine, she has my protection. I will let others know, but I am watching you" she looked at Echo. "Satisfied?" She asked glowering at Bellamy. "Very much so" he said wrapping an arm around her.

 

"I missed you big brother" she leaned into him. Suddenly she pulled away "Hey aren't we missing a few people?" she looked around. Bellamy nodded pointing in the distance to where Clarke and Roan were sitting with Maddi "I think Maddi is a little freaked out" he said. "Ahh" Octavia sighed "I think I know someone who can help with that situation" she said turning on her heels. She returned a few minutes later with Abby, who had tears in her eyes.

 

With Echo settled Roan turned to Maddi who was huddled in Clarke's arm looking fearfully at the bunker. Clarke sat on the ground with Maddi in her lap. Roan joined them. "Alright sprite we've been here many times. What's the difference now?" he asked. She glanced at the bunker, then back at them.

 

"Is it because it's open and there are a lot of people in there?" Clarke asked. Maddi nodded. "There are a lot of people in there, some of them are friends, others we don't know about yet, but do you really think Clarke or I are going to let anything happen to you or to any of us?" Roan asked her. Maddi shook her head. "So, do you want to go over there?" Clarke asked. Maddi shook her head. "Okay, we'll stay here for a little bit, just the three of us" Roan told her. Maddi smiled, slipping her hand into his.

 

Abby stopped briefly to give Bellamy a hug "It's good to see you" she said. He smiled "It's good to see you too Abby" he returned. The others noticed Abby as well. She greeted them all, pulling Raven into a big hug "I'm glad to see you" she whispered into her hair. "It's good to see you too" Raven said, "but I bet I'm not the reason you're here, am I?" she asked. "No, not really" she said. "Go" Raven told her "I'll be here when you're done."

 

Clarke and Roan were still trying to convince Maddi it was okay to go in the bunker when a shadow fell over them. Clarke looked up and tears began to form in her eyes. "Mom" She sighed. Abby, who was also crying sat down beside her and took her hand. "You look beautiful" she sighed touching Clarke's short hair.

 

Abby looked over at Roan "thank you for taking care of my daughter" she said squeezing his hand. He smiled "You're welcome" he said and started to rise "I'll give you two some time" he said. Abby put a hand on his leg and shook her head "we'll have time for that later" she told him.

 

"In the meantime, who is this beautiful little girl?" Abby slid a hand down Maddi's cheek.

Maddi looked at Clarke. "Maddi" she said "This is my mom. Her name is Abby, can you say hi to her?" she asked. Maddi looked at Roan "It's okay, she won't hurt you" he told her. Maddi buried her head in Clarke's shoulder. Clarke laughed and held her close.

 

"It's okay Maddi" Abby said "I bet this is a little scary for you, huh?" she asked. Maddi nodded, it was a start. "I bet Clarke and Roan would go inside with you" she said. Maddi turned her head to see Clarke's eyes "Hey doodlebug" she said softly "let's go inside. Roan and I will be with you the whole time" she promised.

 

"We're not going to stay her forever are we?" she asked softly. Clarke laughed "just for a few days, then we're going to go home, I promise" Clarke told her. "All of us?" Maddi asked looking at Roan. "All of us" he promised. "Okay" she agreed quietly standing up. Roan and Clarke stood up also and she took their hands, clutching them tightly.

 

Abby walked behind her daughter and Roan as they walked toward the bunker, marveling at their interactions with this child. Clearly, the child loved and trusted the two of them very much. Abby had so many things she wanted to tell Clarke and so many questions to ask; but clearly Maddi was very much a priority for them.

 

They came to the entrance of the bunker where the others waited for them. "Is she okay?" Bellamy asked coming up behind Clarke. Clarke nodded "she's just a little freaked out, give her some time to adjust" she said grabbing his hand with her free hand and squeezing it. "It's good to see you again Clarke" Octavia said hugging her "It's good to see you too" Clarke smiled at her.

Octavia bent down "You must be Maddi" she smiled at the child clinging to Clarke and Roan.

 

Maddi stared at her and shifted towards Roan wrapping her arm around his thigh. He reached down and picked her up into his arms. She buried her face in his neck.

 

"I see you lived" Octavia greeted him "It's good to see you" she told him. "Congratulations on your victory" he told her. "I guess I was a little smarter than Luna gave me credit for" she shrugged. "I think a lot of people underestimated you" he smiled at her. "They don't anymore" she replied. "About Echo…" he began. She held her hand up "Bellamy has already vouched for her, she will be safe, but I will be keeping an eye on her" she told him. "Fair enough" he nodded in agreement.

 

"Well "she addressed the group "It's just about lunch time, so if you all want to eat, come on in" she said pointing the bunker. "One by one, they filed into the bunker until only Roan, Clarke and Maddi, Bellamy and Octavia remained. Maddi glanced between Clarke and Roan, reaching for her hand. Together the three of them walked in. Octavia and Bellamy were the last ones to enter the bunker. She left the door open; there was no need to close it anymore.

 

Bellamy marveled at the way people moved out of the way when Octavia passed by. The respect she commanded from the 1,200 people she'd led was an impressive feat that even he and Clarke hadn't achieved in their leadership. She truly wasn't the little girl under the floor anymore.

 

"What?" she asked him when she saw him smirking at her? "I will never be that obedient to you" he informed her. "Don't worry, I've got minions to make you do what I want you to do" she teased. "I'll sick mama bear on you" he threatened glancing over at Clarke, who was actively watching anyone who came anywhere near Maddi or Roan. "She might be even scarier as a mom than she ever was as a leader" Octavia agreed.

 

Clarke was a mom. On some level he'd known that, but until someone else said it out loud it didn't really sink in. "How's that going?" Octavia asked him "I mean the Roan and Maddi thing?" Bellamy shrugged "Better than I feel like its going" he said "I know she doesn't love him and he doesn't love her, but they both love that little girl so much" he sighed.

 

"What about you?" Octavia asked him. "Until this morning she wouldn't say two words to me" he said "but she's coming around." Octavia grinned "imagine that a girl who doesn't fall at the feet of Bellamy Blake" she snorted. "I'm starting to win her over" he exclaimed "Once she realized I wasn't going to make his highness go away, she started warming up to me" he said.

 

Octavia looked over where Roan, Maddi and Clarke sat in a corner of the dining room. The little girl huddled as close to them as she could possibly get. "It was just the three of them for six years" he said. "And now seeing over 1,200 people, some of whom may want to hurt the man who has become her dad"

 

Octavia sighed. "I can't imagine why she would be a little freaked out" she mused. Bellamy grinned "On the other hand, she and Raven hit it off right away" he said. As if on cue, Raven walked over to the three of them. She knelt down and said something to the child, holding out her hand. Maddi looked to Roan and Clarke. They nodded at her then took the hand offered by Raven and allowed herself to be led away, with a backward glance at them. Clarke said something they couldn't hear, but whatever it was, it must have helped because she followed Raven without looking back.

 

A few minutes later Roan and Clarke walked over to where they stood. "How is she doing?" Bellamy asked wrapping his arm around Clarke's waist and tugging her against him. "She's getting there. Raven was going to take her to meet some of the other kids in the bunker" Clarke explained. "That won't last for too long" Roan predicted "Maddi has never been around other kids, so she spends as much time being a little adult as she does being a kid" he said.

 

"Can we talk?" Roan looked at Octavia. "Sure" she nodded "We can talk in my office" she said walking towards a room behind her. "My sister has an office" Bellamy snorted, turning Clarke in his arms. "Do you realize she has done a better job of leading 1,200 people, than you or I did leading a hundred?" he asked, placing his hands on her hips and backing her against the wall.

 

"Good, I'm tired of making the hard decisions" Clarke said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just want to get you and Roan and Maddi home and only take care of the four of us" she sighed leaning forward to kiss him. "I can get behind that idea" he agreed leaning in for another kiss.

 

Abby walked up behind Bellamy and cleared her throat. "Mom" Clarke smiled, disentangling herself from her Bellamy's arms and into her mother's, "I missed you" Clarke sighed "and I am so sorry for being a brat" she said.

 

"My beautiful baby girl has grown up on me" Abby sighed "and has a little girl of her own" tears sprung to her eyes. "Maddi is not mine" Clarke replied "she became yours the day you and Roan rescued her and made the decision to raise her" Abby returned. "That little girl may not call you her mom, but she looks to you and to Roan for decisions that a mom and dad would make" Abby pointed out.

 

"According to O you are scarier as a mom, then you ever was as a leader" Bellamy chuckled. "I love her and I would die to protect her, which includes protecting Roan, because Maddi loves him too.” She looked between her mom and Bellamy “He would die protecting us. I need you two to understand that" she said. "I do" Bellamy looked into her eyes when he said it. "Me too" Abby agreed.

 

That settled, Abby looked began poking and prodding at Clarke "what are you doing?" Clarke asked reclaiming her arms. "No radiation burns? So the nightblood worked?" Abby asked. "Yes, mom it worked, but I got really sick before I got better" Clarke answered. "How did you survive? We're you in a bunker? What…" Abby was stopped when Clarke held up her hand. "I will answer all of your questions, but one at a time, okay?" she laughed.

 

Abby nodded "I'm sorry" she sighed "I'm just so happy to see you and I have so many questions to ask and so many things to tell you." Clarke was about to say something when an arm came around her waist. "It is so good to see you" Kane walked up, carrying a child about Maddi's age in his arms. "You too" he left her side and walked over to Bellamy, holding out his hand. "Good job" he said when Bellamy shook his hand. "Thank you sir, but it was a team effort" he said

Clarke looked at Abby "Something to tell me?" she asked. Abby smiled as Kane walked over to her and the boy leaned into Abby's arms. "This is Ethan" she said "after the two of you left, Jaha tried to pull a coup, his father did not survive the culling, and neither did Jaha. Kane and I have raised Ethan ever since. "A little brother, huh?" Clarke grinned. "I always wanted a little brother" she said. "Hi Ethan" Clarke walked over to him "I'm Clarke, it's nice to meet you" she said. Ethan grinned shyly at her, laying his head on Abby's shoulder.

 

"Clarke" Maddi came running into the room. Clarke bent down to catch her as she bounded into her arms. Raven came hurrying in, "sorry, she got away" she shrugged. "I thought you were gone" Maddi rested her head on Clarke's shoulder. "Now where would I go without my doodlebug?" Clarke smiled at her.

 

Maddi's silently studied Bellamy, who had his arm around Clarke. "Did you meet some new friends?" Maddi shook her head "Where's Roan?" she asked looking around. "Right here sprite" he said walking in the room. She jumped down from Clarke's arms and ran over to him. He picked her up into his arms and held her.

 

"It's good to see you" Kane addressed Roan. "It's good to be seen" Roan returned. "I hear we have you to thank for Clarke's safe return" he said. "She did pretty well on her own before I came along" Roan returned "after that, we helped each other, and then Maddi came along and saved both of us" he said.

 

"How did you survive?" Abby asked them. "How much time do you have?" Clarke chortled. "All the time in the world" Abby told her "I spent six months wondering if my daughter was dead or alive and another five and a half years wishing I could be there with her. I will make time to hear your story."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes "Mom" she groaned, but it was clear by the look in Abby's eye that the time for questions to be answered was now. Bellamy had questions too, he's just stopped asking them, but now that Abby was demanding answers, he would get his.

 

"If we're going to do this, can we at least sit?" Clarke asked. Abby motioned to the couch behind them. Clarke sat down in the middle. Bellamy sat on one side of her, while Roan and Maddi sat on the other. The others sat in other chairs. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

 

Part 12

 

Abby looked at her daughter sitting between two men who obviously cared a great deal about her. She had so many questions she wasn't sure she actually wanted answers to. She wanted to be brave, but her heart hurt to think of the things Clarke went through after praimfaya. "How did you survive?" Abby asked. "We didn't know if the nightblood treatment worked.”

 

 "We weren't sure either" Bellamy shook his head "so when she took off her helmet after we were attacked in the woods, I wanted to shake her" he swore. "You what?" Abby looked at her "and when were you were attacked?" the latter was directed at Bellamy, who conveniently forgot to mention that piece of the story when he was talking to Abby all those years ago.

"Emori's helmet was damaged in the attack and she would not have survived if I hadn't. It wasn't a big deal, Monty and Harper were close to us and they had an extra suit" Clarke shrugged. "You knew that?" Abby asked eyebrows arched at her stupid, daring daughter. "No, she didn't" Bellamy answered for her, "but as usual she didn't think five minutes ahead of her next decision" he scowled, leveling his eyes at her.

 

"That never changed by the way" Roan chipped in "at least until we found Maddi" he said. Clarke looked on either side of her and rolled her eyes "Like you two have never done that?" she scoffed. "You are too much like your father" Abby sighed, her head held in her hands.

"Ok, I don't really need to know any more details about that" Abby said "How you survived. Where did you survive?" she asked.

 

"Once I got the radio hooked up and adjusted the dish, I climbed back down and ran like hell to the lab" Clarke told her. "I saw the fire rolling toward me. I tripped over a limb and the helmet of my suit was cracked, but I made it inside. I passed out soon after. I don't know for how long, but when I woke up, I was okay." Bellamy paled at her words. There were parts of her story that she definitely hadn't told him. "What about you?" Kane looked at Roan, "you weren't a nightblood before, plus we saw Luna drown you" He said.

 

"He plays dead really well" Clarke replied. "I was injured, badly, but when I saw Octavia take out Luna, I bided my time, and then I did what I'd seen Clarke and Abby do in the lab. When I had to chance, I snuck out of Polis and hid in a bunker for a few days" Roan answered. "Like Clarke, I had sores and boils for a few days, but after the fire went out, I could walk around outside" he said.

 

"And Maddi?" Abby asked. "We don't know" Roan admitted "by the time we found her she'd been on her own for almost a year, but she must have been a nightblood from birth" he said.

Abby looked at them "how old was she when you found her?" she asked. "Five" Clarke answered.

 

 "So, this little four-year-old survived a whole year after praimfaya by herself?" Abby asked. Roan nodded "I daresay better than Clarke" Maddi's spear actually killed things" he chortled. "I'm going to drown you in the pool at the ark" Clare swore, shaking her head. "Yeah, you tried and failed at that too" he shot back grinning at her. Abby glanced at Bellamy, who watched them banter. She could tell he was still getting used to the idea of their little family.

 

"Anyway" Clarke shook her head "I stayed in the bunker for a while, but I started to go stir crazy, so when I realized I could survive outside, I started living in the lab" she said. "I dug through the ashes of the house and took what I could to make a radio and a raft"

"Which sank after one trip" Roan snorted,

 

"At least it got me off the island" she retorted. Bellamy watched their display with a mixture of amusement and envy. Clearly, what the two of them had become because of their ordeal was as strong as the bond he and Clarke shared.

 

"When I started running low on MREs and other supplies I decided to leave the island to search the bunkers and buried cars" she said. The first night I slept in the woods. "I was a little worried because I didn't know if anyone or anything else was out there, but I was so tired and there wasn't a bunker for miles" she sighed.

"That she knew of" Roan chimed in again.

 

She looked over at him "I knew someone was watching me" she shook her head. "I was shocked to see you, I should have known even praimfaya couldn't kill the mighty Wanheda" he scoffed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked him "There was no need to. I knew there was nobody else in the woods besides the two of us" he shrugged.

 

"How long before your revealed yourself" Bellamy asked, curious to hear his answer.

"The next night, right before I was trying to get some sleep" Clarke answered. "I bet that was a shock" Abby chortled. "Oh yeah, especially since he was supposed to be dead" Clarke agreed.

 

"After that we stayed together, finding and raiding all the bunkers and buried cars we could. Finally, we decided to stay at the ark" she said. "Thanks to Jasper's decision to ride and die the radiation there, parts of the ark were virtually untouched. It's been our home ever since" she finished.

 

Maddi, who had been sitting quietly in Roan's arms listening to the things that were being said, whispered something in his ear. "Soon sprite" he smiled "very soon." Clarke looked over at him "she wants to go home, huh?" She asked. He nodded and was about to say something else when Maddi looked at Clarke warily before whispering something else.

 

 Roan laughed "I think it's safe to ask her that question, just give us a few minutes, okay?" he asked. She nodded and laid her head back on his shoulders. Clarke didn't need to know what question Maddi had asked him "Yes, Maddi" she sighed "We will go swimming in a little bit" she said. Maddi grinned "okay" she said.

 

"She can talk" Abby smiled at her. Maddi buried her face back in Roan's shoulders. "Come here doodlebug" Clarke said reaching for her. Roan shifted Maddi's little body to Clarke, who put her on her lap. "Remember you wanted to meet my mom?" she asked. Maddi nodded "well, here she is, so why don't you at least say hi?" Clarke prompted. "Hi" Maddi mumbled obediently. "This is Kane" Clarke said pointing at him, "and that little boy" who was acting as shyly as Maddi "is Ethan" Clarke told her.

 

"Is he your little brother?" she asked. "I guess you could say that" Clarke replied. "He came to them like you came to Roan and I" Clarke explained. "So, they're his mom and dad?" Maddi asked. Clarke looked at her mom, who was giving her and "I told you so" look. "Yes, they kind of are" Clarke agreed.

 

"Did his mom and dad die like mine did?" she asked. Clarke closed her eyes; Maddi had never spoken of her parents before. "Yeah, they did" Clarke answered her, trying to hold her voice level. "Does that make you sad?" she asked. "A little" she sighed, leaning into Clarke.

Abby watched the exchange, tears glistening in her eyes. She had so many more questions for Clarke, but those would have to wait. "So, there is somewhere to go swimming around here?" she asked Maddi. Maddi nodded "Roan said it used to be an oasis before the fire burned it up" she said, forgetting to be shy.

 

"I bet Ethan would love to go outside and play in the water" Abby told her "Do you think you can show me where it's at?" she asked. Maddi turned her head, looking to Clarke for permission. Clarke nodded "yes" Maddi responded. "Oh good" Abby told her "We have to get Ethan into some other clothes though. Can we leave in a minute?" she asked. Maddi nodded. Kane and Abby left with Ethan to change clothes.

 

"I'm proud of you, doodlebug" Clarke smiled at her "I bet that was hard, huh?" she asked. Maddi nodded "sometimes I miss my mom and dad" she replied sadly "but I think they would be happy knowing I have you and Roan to take care of me" she said. "I hope so" Clarke sighed hugging her "but we're not trying to replace your mom and dad" she said looking Maddi in the eye. "But I don't want anyone else to be my mom" Maddi said gazing at Clarke.

 

"I would love to be your mom Maddi" Clarke told her. Bellamy sucked in a breath, fearing what would come next; but as it turned out Clarke had that covered already. "What about Roan?" Clarke asked "and Bellamy? Where do they fit in?" she asked. "They can be my two dads Maddi declared" grinning.

 

"What a lucky little girl you are" Raven declared "to have not one, but two daddies." Maddi grinned "and two moms, too" she replied. "Two?" Raven asked. "Who's the other one?" she asked "You" Maddi answered. Raven looked at Clarke clearly confused. Bellamy dropped his head into his hands, something told him he was about to be busted big time. "Yeah, Bellamy says you should be with Roan and that would make you my other mom."

 

"Oh really?" Roan drawled "do tell Bellamy, what your plan was?" Bellamy groaned "Maddi that was supposed to be our little secret" he told her. "You didn't say it was a secret." Clarke snickered "No you didn't Bellamy" she agreed. He just shook his head.

 

"Yeah Bellamy" Raven leaned over to look at him "What was your plan?" she asked laughter gleaming in her eyes. He sat up looking rather uncomfortable "It wasn't actually a plan" he said "more of a thought, like if I distracted Roan with someone else he wouldn't focus so much on my Clarke" he shrugged.

 

Clarke and Roan looked at each other and shook their heads "How many times do I need to tell you?" she sighed taking Bellamy's hand in hers.

"In my defense" he said "I was literally light years away with an overactive imagination." Clarke rolled her eyes "extremely overactive" she agreed.

 

"Bellamy" Roan looked at him "I never once thought about Clarke that way, nor did she look at me that way. Our focus always has been and always will be Maddi" he told him "Not that I could do with a good 'distraction'" he smiled at Raven "but I will make Maddi my priority over and a above all things and people.

 "fair enough" Bellamy said " and for what it's worth I'm sorry. I will try to control my overactive imagination" he said. "It's a good thing you're so cute" Clarke muttered kissing him softly. "You are so lucky we love you" Raven scowled at Bellamy.

 

Roan watched the three of them "Is there anything you guys don't forgive the other for?" he mused. "No, because that's how we survive" Raven answered for them "and for the record, you're one of us now since I assume you are not going anywhere" she leveled her gaze at him.

 

He grinned, Raven Reyes had moxie. Maybe she could be a good 'distraction' as Bellamy put it. "I'm not going anywhere" he confirmed looking directly at her. Raven finally looked away when Abby walked back in the room with Ethan a few minutes later. "Okay Maddi" she said "why don't you show us where this pool is" she asked, "Maddi nodded taking Clarke's hand and walking out the door.

 

Abby sat beside Clarke and on the grass watching Maddi, Roan, Ethan and Bellamy splash in the water. "I can't believe you got to enjoy all this" she held her hands out "while the rest of us wasted away in a bunker." Clarke shrugged "there were definitely perks to being a nightblood, but it was also very lonely that first year" she said.

 

Abby sighed and clasped Clarke's hand in hers If i'd have known all that happened was going to, you never would have left the bunker" she said. "And then one of my friends would have died, probably Bellamy" Clarke countered and I wouldn't of been able to handle that" she sighed.

 

"But I did survive" Clarke reminded her "and here we all are, so how about we forget the past and build a new future?" she proposed. "One that includes Bellamy and Roan and Maddi?" Abby asked. Clarke smiled "Complicated, yes I know, but they are all part of my family" she said "They'll just have to get used to each other, they have no choice."

 

Abby ran her fingers down Clarke's cheek "I missed so much of your life, before and after praimfaya" she sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better mom" she began, but Clarke cut her off. "You were a good mom, I was just a brat, who didn't understand" she said.

 

"Having Maddi has taught me to appreciate you, everything you've done, right or wrong" Clarke took her hand "so how about we put the past where it belongs, huh?" she asked. Abby blinked back tears "when did you get so wise" she asked. "You learn a lot when you spend an entire year with nothing to do and no one to distract you from every decision you ever made" Clarke told her "and then Maddi came along and taught me the rest" Clarke told her.

 

Maddi walked up onto the grass and sat down in Clarke's lap "Thanks Maddi" I needed to cool off" she drawled. "So, if you are my new mom, does that make her my grandma?" maddi asked. Clarke smiled "yes, I believe it does" she laughed. Abby smiled softly at them "Would you like me to be your grandma?" she asked. Maddi shrugged "I guess that would be okay" she agreed.

"Are you coming back to live with us at the ark?" Maddi asked her. "I don't know, I'll have to talk to Kane, but we will definitely come visit" she said.

 

Bellamy walked up to the three of them and laid down beside Clarke "How do you guys keep up with her?" he asked nodding at Maddi. "We don't" Roan snorted dropping down beside him "we usually sit on a chair at the ark watching her wear herself out" he said. Ethan was the last one out of the water. He sat down beside Abby "I'm hungry" he declared. "You're always hungry" she replied.

 

Bellamy looked up at Clarke "so, a little brother, huh?" he asked. Clarke grinned "apparently, I won't be as annoying to this one as you are to your sister" she assured him. He smiled "sometimes I do it just for fun" he told her. "Better be careful, she has an army behind her now" Clarke pointed out. "I'll take my chances" he laughed.

 

Maddi yawned "I think someone needs a nap" Clarke said. "I'm too old for naps" Maddi protested, but her tired eyes we're giving her away. "Well, I don't know about you sprite, but I could use a nap" Roan stepped in "its been a long day and we have had a lot of things happen" he told her.

 

"That hasn't worked since I was little" Maddi rolled her eyes. "I have an idea" Abby said "why don't I take Madi and Ethan to our quarters, they can watch some videos" she asked. Maddi looked to Roan and Clarke "go ahead doodlebug" Clarke told her "my mom will find me when you are done."

 

Roan left with Abby and the kids to go back to the bunker leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone at the oasis. "Finally, alone" Bellamy sighed and pulled Clarke down beside him "I thought I would never get you alone" he said wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up at him "and now that you have me alone,” she drawled “what are you going to do with me?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

"Well" he drawled nibbling her neck "I have a few ideas" he continued moving his mouth to within inches of hers "most of them are going to have to wait until we can be alone, but I can do this" he said slanting his lips over hers. She moaned and leaned into him deepening the kiss. "I love you" he said. "And I love you" she returned "Even when you are being a jealous so and so" she grinned.

 

"Can’t help it" he sighed "I was afraid you were going to move on without me. Six years is a long time to wait" he said. "I would wait a lifetime for you Bellamy Blake" she whispered against his lips. "Well we only have to wait a little longer" he told her. "When we get home, back to the ark, I'm taking you to our bedroom and locking the door" he promised kissing her again.

 

"Until then, we should get back to the bunker" he said sitting up and pulling her with him.

"I'd rather stay here with you" she sighed. "Me too, but alas we have things to do and people to see" Bellamy stood up and tugged her to her feet. Clarke wrapped an arm around his neck "I'm going to hold you to that" she whispered softly. "You do that" he said taking her hand and walking out of the oasis.

 

Bellamy walked into Abby's office three hours later "Do you have a minute?" he asked her. "Sure" she said "have a seat" she motioned to a chair next to her "What can I do for you?" she asked him. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, he looked nervous and fidgeted a lot. "I wanted to see you, to talk to you about Clarke" he said. "I figured out about twenty minutes after the rocket launched that I loved Clarke, even with all the dumb decisions she makes" he shook his head. "Finally?" Abby smiled.

 

"I've been a little distracted saving the world" Bellamy drawled "Then I spent six months thinking she was dead. After her first message from the ground I knew I had at least five years to wait, but I promised when I got back to her side, I was never going to leave her again." Abby smiled at him "and how is that going?" She asked.

'Better since I won Maddi over" he grinned "getting past her was quite a feat." Abby laughed at that "I can see how hard that would be."

 

"I want to marry her Abby" he said "if you would allow it." Abby smiled at him "I would be honored to have you in my family Bellamy. I know my daughter will be in good hands with you" she said. "Do you have a ring?" She asked. "There weren't exactly jewelry stores on the ring, but I think she won't hold it against me" he quipped.

 

Abby pulled a chain from around her neck. "I have carried these around for years now. Marcus says to keep them because Jake is a part of me, but they will mean more to Clarke than they do to me anymore" she said unhooking the chain and pooling the pair of rings in his hand. "Take care of her Bellamy, even when she doesn't deserve it" she said closing his fingers on the rings. "I will" he promised placing the rings in his pockets. "Thank you" he said. "You're welcome" she said hugging him "now go find my daughter" she said shooing him out the door.

 

Maddi ran up to Clarke and Roan in the dining hall. "Hey there doodlebug" Clarke greeted her. They had not seen her in a few hours. According to Abby, her and Ethan were playing games and watching movies. "Can I spend the night with Ethan tonight?" She asked leaning on Roan. "I don't care if Clarke doesn’t" he told her.Clarke eyed the child, who a day ago wouldn’t even let go of Clarke and Roan and grinned. "Be good" she instructed. "I know" Maddi sighed dramatically before running off again.

 

"well I guess that means we have the night off' Roan looked at Clarke. "I guess so" she agreed "I don't remember what that is like it's been so long." He laughed "I bet Bellamy could figure out how to fill it" he looked at her pointedly. "I'll bet he could" she agreed "and what will you do?" She asked. "I might get 'distracted'" he grinned. "Oh really?" Clarke smiled back at him "anyone I know?" She asked innocently. Roan merely grinned and stood up, have a good night Clarke."

 

Clarke found Bellamy in Octavia's office. "Aren't you missing an attachment?" he asked looking for Maddi. "She is spending the night with her grandmother" Clarke answered smiling at him. He stopped and looked up at her "oh really?" he grinned and your other attachment?" He looked at her. "Looking for a 'distraction" she leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry O" Bellamy kissed her on the cheek "I just got a better offer" he grinned taking Clarke’s hand and walking out of the room.

 

"How did you manage to get the night off?" Bellamy asked Clarke as they walked, She shrugged "Maddi wanted to watch videos with Ethan, so she is staying there. Why are you complaining, cause I can totally go get her" she teased. "Not a chance" Bellamy grinned "in fact the commander" he rolled his eyes "got us a room” he looked at her, his eyes glittering dangerously “with a door that locks…" he drawled. "Oh really?” she whispered gazing at him “lead the way Mr. Blake" she sighed leaning against him. Bellamy needed no further urging.

 

"It appears that I have the night off" Roan walked to where Raven stood "So, are you planning on distracting me or what?" He asked leaning against the rail next to her. She shook her head "and why would I do that?" She drawled. "Isn't that Bellamy's plan?" He asked. "Just because it is Bellamy's plan, doesn't mean it’s mine" she looked at him "but if you're bored I suppose you could show me the oasis Maddi keeps talking about" Raven told him. "I could do that I suppose" he said taking her arm and walking with her towards the door.

 

Clarke and Bellamy easily found the room Octavia saved for them he backed her against the door trapping her between him and the door. Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck "now what?" she looked deep into his eyes. He dragged his thumb over her lower lip…slowly. "I have a few thoughts" he drawled his other hand sliding down her arm to wrap around her wrist. His other hand found her other wrist and he raised them over her head holding them there. Clarke sighed and leaned into very slowly, he lowered his head to take her lower lip into his mouth.

 

"Bell" she moaned, leaning into him. Bellamy snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her against him "I love you Clarke" he whispered huskily claiming her lips with his. He released her hand to wrap his other arm around her waist and pull her tightly to him. She dropped her arms around his neck. "Don't tell me, show me" she whispered against his mouth "I'd thought you'd never ask" he replied picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed.

 

"I can see why Maddi was dying to come here" Raven sighed leaning back against the smiled "Yes, it is quite peaceful" he agreed. "Speaking of peaceful where is Maddi?" She asked. "With Abby tonight, apparently they are watching movies." Raven was glad that Maddi was warming up to other people. "I assume Clarke is with Bellamy," she said looking at him. "Probably, the last time I saw her she was in the dining hall" he said.

 

"And here you are with me, does that mean you have decided to accept Bellamy's challenge to 'distract' you?" She asked. "The view isn't bad" he drawled looking at her. "Careful there your highness, you might find yourself with more than you bargained for" she grinned. "I lived for six years with Clarke Griffin" he retorted "there is very little you could do that is worse than some of the things she did." Raven looked at him "She wasn't that bad, was she?" Raven asked.

 

Roan shook his head "that girl can get into trouble faster than anyone else I know" he sighed.

Raven snorted "you don’t say" she laughed. “Something to do with towers perhaps?” she laughed. Roan rolled his eyes “oh yeah, then she taught Maddi how to climb the tower” he sighed.

 

“We couldn’t wait to hear what she was going to do next” Raven admitted with a laugh. “Bellamy loved it” she said “it made him happy that she was giving you a hard time.” Roan snorted “I’ll bet it did” he chortled “he must’ve appreciated the break.” Raven grinned slightly “kind of” she admitted “but he was a hot mess most of the time.”

Roan knew what that was like “Clarke too” he said “Maddi and I tried very hard to distract her when she got that way.” Raven grinned “Hence the pool and the smokehouse?” she asked. “The pool was for Maddi” he chuckled “she wanted to go to the hot springs or the oasis every day” he sighed. “This way, she could wear herself out, and all we had to do was sit and watch” he grinned “but it was a good distraction for Clarke” he agreed.The smokehouse was a necessity, “Food was hard to come by the first couple of years” he said “so, we had to come up with a way to preserve it.”

 

“You were lucky” Raven sighed “We didn’t have those distractions for Bellamy” she sighed. “What did you do?” he asked. She shrugged "we just had to bully him into getting away from the communication lab" she said. "We?" He asked. "Echo and I" she explained "she became pretty good at handling him" Raven told him. "I still can’t believe that the two of them actually learned to get along" Roan shook his head. "Why not?" Raven challenged "you and Clarke did" she pointed out.

 

"Praimfaya changed everything I guess" she said. "that it did" he said looking around "this used to be such a beautiful place" he looked around "with a wall of green shrubs that pretty much hid the whole thing." Raven looked around "It isn't so bad now" she remarked. "Not now” he agreed, “but it’s a lot different now than it was two years ago" he said "the greenery is just starting to come back."

 

Raven stretched and got out of the water, laying back on the ground "I could stay here tonight" she sighed looking up at the sky. "So, lets do it" Roan told her. She looked up at him as if she was considering it. "That's a better view than I've seen in a long time" she sighed contentedly.

 

"The view from space had to be amazing" he said laying down next to her. "It was a nice view" she agreed "but it wasn't a way to live” she sighed. “We had canned air for breathing, cold, hard steel instead of soft grass and algae was our main source of food.” Ron shuddered at the mention of algae “yeah, Clarke had to supplement some meals with that stuff” he groaned. “Maddi and I learned quickly where we could get fresh meat and berries” he grinned “we would walk for miles if it meant not having to eat algae.”

 

“I did get to do a spacewalk" she smiled remembering that piece “so, that was fun.” Roan cocked his head at her "A spacewalk?" He asked. "There's nothing like it " she got a dreamy look in her eyes "I had to open the ring, but couldn't do it from the rocket so I tethered myself to it and just floated to the ring" she sighed. He smiled at the look on her face I can't imagine what that's like" he admitted. "It's like jumping from the top of Mount Weather only without the splat at the bottom of it" she grinned. "Now there's an image" Roan drawled. "That's the best way I can think of explaining it" she laughed.

 

Clarke woke up the next morning with Bellamy's arm around her waist holding her against him. She could tell by his breathing that he was still sleeping. There was a knock at the door. She carefully extracted herself from his grip and padded to the door "Sorry to wake you up, but somebody misses her mom" Octavia stood outside the door. "Thanks" Clarke said opening the door so Maddi could come in. "See you later kiddo" Octavia told her closing the door.

"Did you have fun?" Clarke asked quietly. Maddi nodded “I missed you and Roan" she sighed leaning against her. Clarke laughed and picked her up "and we missed you?" She smiled at Maddi. Maddi peeked over her shoulder at Bellamy "Where's Roan?" She's asked. "He was going to find Raven last I saw him" Clarke said "that was last night, I bet he'll be around soon."

 

Maddi looked over at Bellamy "Did he stay here last night?" She asked. Clarke nodded "Is that okay with you?" Maddi looked thoughtfully at her "I guess so" she sighed, "does Roan know he was here?" She asked. Clarke nodded "It was his idea" Clarke smiled at her.

 

Maddi slid down and walked over to the bed where Bellamy was starting to wake up. "Good morning Maddi" he drawled sleepily. He’s been awake enough to hear their conversation, but he didn’t want to get out of bed quite this early. "Hi" she returned staring at him. Bellamy sat up on the bed and drew the blankets up around him "did you have fun last night?" He asked her.

 

She nodded and sat on the bed beside him. "Why did you stay here last night?" She asked. Bellamy threw a 'help me' look at Clarke, who watched in amusement. "Because you were with Abby and I don't know for sure, but I think Roan is with Raven" Clarke walked over to the bed. "So, our plan worked?" Maddi asked. "You mean the plan you told everyone about?" Bellamy grinned at her.

 

Maddi shrugged "you didn't tell me it was a secret" she pointed out. Bellamy smiled "so it seems" he said. "Okay doodlebug, I'm starving let's get some breakfast and let Bellamy catch up with us" she said leaning down to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down to him "or you could stay" he whispered against her lips.

 

Clarke looked at Maddi waiting patiently by the door "Yeah, that's probably not a good idea" she drawled. "Fine, I will have to survive without you" he whined. "Or you could get dressed and come to breakfast with us" Maddi chimed in. Bellamy snorted "amazing how very much like you she is" he grinned at Clarke. Clarke merely laughed and kissed him again before taking Maddi's hand and walking to the door.

 

Raven woke up with her head leaning against Roan's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulder "Well look who's finally awake" he grinned down at her. "Where are we?" She asked looking around, they were clearly not at the oasis anymore. "A bunker near the oasis" he told her "I was not going to sleep on the ground" he replied “I did that for too many years.” She stretched and yawned "We could have just gone back to the ark" she reminded him. "Yeah, but I didn't really feel like it" he said "do you mind?" Raven shrugged "not really" She looked around "Is this where you stayed after praimaya?" She asked. He nodded "For a while” he said “and Clarke, Maddi and I stayed here once on the way home from Polis" he answered.

 

Raven looked around "that must have been quite cramped" she said. "It was close quarters, but we were safe, and it was only one night" he returned. "You really looked out for her, didn't you?" She asked. "We took care of each other" he told her "everybody seems to forget that" he said. "I think we were all just so worried about her, and having you with her helped us to know she wasn't down here alone" she explained. "She is more resilient than you think" Roan told her "don't get me wrong, she had her moments, but she was also very strong, especially after we got Maddi" he said.

 

"Speaking of Maddi" Raven looked up at him "Is she going to wonder where you are?" She asked. "Probably" he agreed, "why trying to get away from me?" He teased. "Do you really want Bellamy to give us a hard time about this?" She asked. "Do you think he's not going to anyway? "he snorted. "Good point" She countered "but to answer your question "No, I have enjoyed spending time with you, but I want to find a horse or a rover and go home soon" she said. Roan sighed "okay, okay" he said lifting his arm from her shoulder. She stood up "Come on" she tugged at him "your daughter is going to wonder where you are?"

 

Roan let that thought sink in "I love that kid" he sighed. "It shows" she said "In the way you take care of her." Roan shrugged "She makes it easy" he said. "She is a good kid" Raven agreed "Now can we please get back?" She asked? He stood up and rose to his feet "okay, let's go" he said. The two of them walked out of the bunker.

 

Bellamy walked into the dining hall and sat down beside Maddi, who was sitting next to Ethan eating breakfast. "Hey, I need your help with something today" he told her "it's a secret, you can't tell anyone, especially Clarke" he said. Maddi looked at him "why?" She asked him suspiciously. He laughed at her reaction "nothing bad" he assured her "but I have a surprise for her." Maddi arched her eyebrows at him "She doesn't like surprises" Maddi told him. Bellamy looked at her "I know that Maddi, but she'll like this one" he said "I promise" She eyed him warily "Ok, but if you hurt her…" Maddi leveled her gaze at him. He grinned at her "I swear I won't hurt her" he said.

 

Maddi rose up suddenly and ran to the door. Bellamy watched as she jumped into Roan's arms. "Hey Sprite, did you have a good night with Abby and Ethan?" He asked. She nodded "Where were you?" She asked, seeing Raven behind him. She wasn't the only one, Bellamy noticed too.

"I took Raven to the Oasis and then we stayed in the bunker" he told her.

 

"Really?" Bellamy walked up gazing at Raven, who met his gaze "did you two have fun?" He asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact we did" she answered "and now I am going to take care of some other business" she grinned knowing walking away would drive him watched her leave "I assume Clarke found you?" He asked. He nodded "she did" he answered.

 

"I need to take care of something tonight with Clarke. I could use your help" he looked at them. Roan looked at Maddi and them at Bellamy "not here though" he looked around "come with me" he said walking out of the dining hall. Roan, still carrying Maddi followed Bellamy with great interest. They stopped at Abby's office and entered it closing the door behind them. "Do you think you can take care of Maddi tonight?" Bellamy asked Roan. "Depends, why?" He asked.

 

Bellamy dug into his pockets and held the rings Abby had given him in his open palm. "I spent a long time wishing there were things I'd said to Clarke" he told them "and now that we're in the same place at the same time, I don't ever want to be away from her again. So, I'm going to ask her to marry me, assuming you're okay with it" he looked at Maddi.

"Where will you live?" Maddi asked him. "At the ark, with you and Roan and whoever wants to be there with us" he answered. Maddi looked over at Roan, who smiled at Bellamy "It's about damn time" he drawled. Bellamy rolled his eyes "everybody says that" he sighed. "Maybe because you two are the first two that should have known all along, but the last to figure it out" he said.

 

"We may be a little hard-headed" he shrugged "so will you help me?" He asked. "Maybe?" Roan snorted then looked to Maddi "we should help him" he said. "Okay" Maddi agreed "but if you hurt her…" she trailed off. Bellamy had a feeling Maddi could be a powerful enemy if he did, not that he had any intentions of doing so. "I won't" he said "I swear."

 

"So, what is the plan?" Roan asked Bellamy. "I need you two to get her here tonight about 6:00 and I will do the rest" he told them, "can you do that?" Roan nodded "we can do that, right Maddi?" He asked. Maddi nodded. "Thanks", Bellamy looked at them "I appreciate the help" he said. Maddi and Roan went in search of Clarke, while Bellamy headed to their room to get it ready for tonight.

 

"They found Clarke walking with Abby and Ethan "Hi doodlebug" Clarke greeted Maddi when she ran up to her. "So, did you get distracted?" She grinned at Roan. "A little bit" he smiled "but nothing too extreme" he said. "I could get used to that kind of distraction though" he admitted. Clarke smiled "So could Raven" she replied 'but don't hurt her." Roan chuckled "Maddi just said the same thing to Bellamy about you" he said. Clarke rolled her eyes "You guys have to be nice to him" she told them "I love him and he isn't going anywhere" she told them. "We know" Roan told her "and we will support you" he promised.

 

Later that evening Maddi, who had been playing with Ethan again found Clarke "Bellamy is looking for you" she said. "You're talking to him now?" Clarke grinned. "I guess so" she said "He is waiting for you in your room" she said before turning around. "Where are you going? Clarke called after her "To the oasis with Ethan, Roan and Raven" Maddi stopped and turned around.

 

 "Maddi" Clarke called her again. Maddi turned and gave her an impatient shook her head, what happened to the shy little clear who barely left her side. "Do i at least get a hug?" Clarke asked. Maddi grinned and ran back "I love you, doodlebug" Clarke whispered into her hair. "I love you too” Maddi returned “now can I please go?" she sighed impatiently. Clarke laughed "yes, go miss impatient" she sighed "I'll see you later."

 

Abby walked up to her "hard isn’t it?" she said wrapping an arm around Clarke's shoulder. Clarke shook her head "a week ago she wouldn't leave my side" she snorted. "Welcome to being a parent" Abby laughed "one minute you're their whole world, the next you're barely on their radar" she said staring at Clarke. "Where are you heading since you apparently have another night off?" Abby asked.

 

"According to Maddi, Bellamy is looking for me" Clarke smiled, the upside of Maddi's new-found independence was she got to spend some time with Bellamy. "Well then, I won't hold you up" Abby said. She had an inkling of what Bellamy was planning tonight.

Clarke found Bellamy standing in the doorway of 'their' room a few minutes later. "We have a room?" she asked wrapping her arms around him. He grinned "The perks of being the commander's big brother" he grinned dropping his head to kiss her. "So, is there a reason we are standing out here, as opposed to going inside?" she asked. "I have a surprise for you" he said. "I hate surp…" she began "I know you hate surprises, but you'll like this one, so close your eyes and trust me" he spoke softly. She glowered at him "Whatever you're up to, it better be good" she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Better than good" he promised taking her hand in his.

 

"Come on Bell" she pleaded "the suspense is killing me." She could smell food and flowers, where he gotten flowers from was beyond her. "Be patient" whispered into her ear. She shivered at the sensation. "Bellamy" she breathed. "Okay, I'm coming" she heard him laughing not too far away. He walked up to her placing his hands on her waist as he walked behind her "Okay, now open your eyes" he said after placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck.

 

Clarke opened her eyes, there was an elaborate dinner on the table with a single candle burning on it. Fresh roses were in a vase in the middle of the table. "Where on earth did you find fresh roses?" she asked smiling at him. "Apparently one of the clans has a gardner with quite a green thumb" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. "What are you up to Bellamy Blake?" she asked softly turning in his arms to look him in the eyes.

 

"Who says I'm up to anything?" he drawled pulling her close enough to close the distance and claim her lips. "You are definitely up to something" she told him, but allowed him to lead her to a chair anyway. "Or maybe I'm just making up for lost time" he countered sitting in a chair across from her. He removed the pan covering the meal, which smelled much better to Clarke than lunch had earlier. "Another perk from being related to the commander?" She asked eying the delicious looking food in front of her.

 

"Actually, no" he said "this was thanks to your buddy Roan" he replied. "Ok, so you Octavia involved" she looked around the room "Roan with the food and I assume Maddi to get me here, so, tell me again that you are not up to anything?" She smiled at him sweetly. "I wasted a lot of years not saying or doing things I should have and I am not wasting a second more, even if it is a little over the top" he said gazing into her eyes. "Besides, I have to get my time in before we get back to the ark and the others come back with us" he said his thumb making slow Circles on the back of her hand. "Well far be it for me to complain" she replied "I agree" Bellamy said "now let’s eat" he said offering her the plate of food to serve herself first.

 

"Where is our good king and your little princess?" Bellamy asked while they ate. "At the oasis with Raven and Ethan" she said. "Raven, huh?" He grinned "I knew those two would click." Clarke shook her head "I don't know if they are clicking or just enjoying not being in the bunker, "but they are definitely having fun together" she said. "It's a start" Bellamy grinned. They finished dinner and were talking "Ok, you've had the whole night to tell me what you're up to" she stood up and walked over to him "Now out with it" she said sitting on his lap.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist "Maybe, I just wanted to be alone with you?" He drawled "or maybe there is more and you are stalling?" She countered leaning into him. "Or maybe I am stalling a little bit" he admitted. "What's going on Bell?" She asked. "It took a fire that destroyed everything in its path and six very long years for me to realize that I loved you" he looked into her eyes, but when I did, I knew what I wanted, what I needed, he corrected.

 

"I want you with me, all the time" Clarke looked at him trying not to cry "There's no place I'd rather be" she gazed into his eyes. "Good because I'm never going to leave you again Clarke Griffin" he said "I don't care what force on earth is coming to get us." He stood up taking her with him. Slowly, he lowered her to her feet then dropped to a knee in front of her. "Bell" she breathed huskily "what are you.." she asked.

 

Bellamy dug into his pocket and pulled out Abby's engagement ring "Will you marry me?" He held out the ring "Yes, yes, yes" she cried kneeling next to him. "I love you Bellamy Bake" she sighed "and I love you” he said. Bellamy slid Abby's engagement ring on Clarke's finger. She held her hand up looking from her mom's ring to Bellamy.

 

"How long have you been working on this?" She asked him, leaning her back against his chest. He backed up to the wall, pulling her with him "and how many people knew what you were up to?" She asked. He smiled "a few days, and your mom, obviously" he grinned. "She also gave me these" he said pulling out her parent's wedding bands.

 

Clarke touched her dad's wedding ring lovingly. "He would be so proud of you" Bellamy smiled. "He'd hate you" Clarke snorted "Of course he would" Bellamy agreed "because no one would ever be good enough for his princess" he said.

 

"As for who else knows" he said tracing the ring on her finger "Roan, Maddi, Octavia and probably Raven by now, since your little princess can't keep a secret to save her life" he chortled. "I knew you were up to something" she shook her head. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He joked. "I suppose" she said laying her head down on his shoulder. "I can't believe you got Maddi to keep a secret" Clarke laughed. "That kid has quite the stink eye" Bellamy declared "and the physical ability to back it up, too" Clarke told him. "I'll remember that" he snorted.

 

Clarke turned so that she faced him "how much time did you buy us?" She asked him. He grinned, the whole night of course" he said wrapping his arms around her "do you think we can find something to do with that time?" He whispered huskily against her lips. "I think we can find something to do" she agreed whispering something in his ear.

 

Bellamy groaned and stood lifting her into his arms as he did. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down in it "I think that can be arranged" he agreed kissing her until all thoughts of anything but the two of them in this moment disappeared.

 

********Six months later**********

 

Clarke rolled over in the bed, expecting to find Bellamy then she remembered he had insisted on honoring the old-fashioned beliefs that a groom should not sleep with his bride the night before their wedding. She shook her head. Every night leading up to that point yes, but not this night. She supposed that was okay since the next few nights would be just the two of them wherever Bellamy had decided to take her. The region had bounced back quite nicely from praimfaya, but it wasn't like they could just jet off to a fancy, foreign place. Still, he refused to tell her anything about his plans.

 

Raven appeared in the doorway "well look who's finally awake" she drawled "your guests are starting to arrive" Clarke shrugged, "they can't start without me, so let them wait" she laughed. While it made Bellamy a little sad, he'd always known Octavia wouldn't come back to the ark. She still reigned as supreme commander, the difference now was that she'd formed a round table of advisors and representatives from each clan.

 

Bellamy's little sister, who had grown up in hiding, was hiding no more; which was fine for him. For the first time in many years, all he had to was sit back and spend all his time showering Clarke and Maddi with his love and attention.

 

As if on cue, Maddi bounded into the room "I'm supposed to see if you are up yet" she said jumping on to the bed. She was no longer the shy little girl she and Roan had found all those years ago. Many people, both arkadians and grounders had opted to live their lives elsewhere, building homes in the still growing forests, some even integrating with the clans they once bitterly fought, "You tell Bellamy that I need to get beautiful and he is just going to have to wait" Clarke smiled at her.

 

Maddi rolled her eyes, a skill she had perfected in the last six months. "He said that you would say that, and to tell you that you are already more beautiful than every other woman in the world, except me" she grinned "and that he has waited long enough."

 

Raven laughed "Then go tell your other dad to make sure everything is ready for tonight and we will be ready when we are ready" she instructed. "Okay" she agreed and went flying out the room as fast as she had come in. "and tell him to take Bellamy with him" Clarke called out hoping Maddi heard her.

 

Clarke sat up against the headboard laughing "and when is it going to be your turn at this?" She asked, "not for a very, long time" she answered "not as long as you and Bellamy took, but not right away either." She smiled when said it though. "Well don't wait for the next apocalypse" Clarke told her. "So, noted" Raven nodded "now we better start getting you ready before Bellamy charges in here and makes you get married in what you're wearing" she laughed.

 

"Clarke looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing "Well, at least Bellamy wouldn't have to undo a million tiny buttons" Clarke quipped. Raven grinned "that the best part of that dress" she retorted. "Is there ever a day you two don't torture each other?" Clarke shook her head "not if I can help it" Raven returned "Now off to the bath with you, we have to spend a few hours torturing him with what he can’t have until later" she nudged. "I'm going i'm going" Clarke muttered climbing out of bed.

 

Two hours later, Clarke watched Ethan, then Maddi walk down the 'aisle' of delicate, red roses grown specifically for this purpose "are you ready?" Raven turned to her. She looked at her best friend in front of her, and her mom by her side "I've never been more ready for anything in my life" she sighed meeting the eyes of her beloved Bellamy, who smiled lovingly at her in return, standing next to him was his 'best man' and biggest cheerleader, Octavia. "Well then let's get this show on the road, because the sooner you do, the sooner I can dream about Bellamy having to undo all those tiny little buttons, while I laugh at him" she chortled. Clarke laughed "mean, just mean" she said pushing Raven toward the front of the church.

 


End file.
